The Beginning
by HogwartsScar7
Summary: 22 years after the war and Harry's life seems to have hit rock bottom. He thinks it's all over for him, he's had his time when suddenly things take a turn and he finds himself falling in love with someone from his past. Will things work out for him in the end? - Drarry Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys just to give you a fair warning the first 3 chapters have no Draco because I decided to ease into that gently as I plan to make this a long fanfic :) didn't want to start things off in any hurry wanted you all to know what Harry's been up to the last 22 years.

I also may warn you that there may be a few mistakes, I have gone through it again and again but I always find a new one haha.

Below I have put some of their ages to give you a good clue what time this story is set in the future. Just to be clear I do not own anything apart from the story line and a few odd bits here and there, most of the characters and their past and the world belongs to the queen of imagination JKR. (Who I'm very excited to meet in October :'D)

So yeah hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews if you like :) Thanks!

Harry: 39

Ron: 39

Hermione: 39

Malfoy: 39

James Sirius: 16

Albus Severus: 15

Lily Luna: 13

Scorpius: 15

Rose: 15

Hugo:13

The clocks hit 5 and I'm still in bed. I'm just lying here in the silence; with the curtains drawn and the bed covers over my head. I've been stuck in my flat for 2 weeks, the fridge freezer is now empty and dirty plates and cutlery are stacked up in the sink waiting to be washed. My clothes cover the cream carpet of my bedroom and envelopes are scattered across the rug in front of the door, most likely containing bills and letters from people wondering where I am.

I know I shouldn't be living like this and I know I have no choice but to go out soon in the fresh air, unless I want to starve to death and become dehydrated, but I just can't bring myself to make the effort just yet. An awful smell fills the air and I have a feeling it's coming from me, I can't remember showering for a few days. Nothing particular has happened to place me in this position, I just seem to have given up recently.

Life's treated me well since the end of the war, I got married to the girl I love, Ginny Weasley and had 3 wonderful children James, Albus and Lily. I got a good job at the Ministry of magic after deciding the job of being an Auror was not for me. I spent the first half of my life practically being one; but not officially, I thought now was the time to take a break from all that. But the last year however has gone downhill. I got fired from my job after losing important paper work and fighting with my idiot of a boss, and I broke up with Ginny. We haven't been getting along for a while now, we were fighting all the time none stop over silly things, until she decided that she had had enough and kicked me out. Ginny still had that caring nice side to her even then; as she made sure I was safely put up in a flat before chucking my things out of the door at my feet. That was all a year ago, but my life hasn't really gotten any better since.

After everything with Ginny I haven't seen The Weasley family apart from Ron since the divorce. I remember when they found out…

_Tears fill Molly's eyes and her husband hugs her in the kitchen of mine and Ginny's house. Ginny just went to the burrow to stay with a few over night things after yet another fight, we've already decided to split up but it's been proven that we can't stay in the same house together without shouting at one another while I find somewhere to go. She obviously went home and told her parents everything because half hour later Mr and Mrs Weasley enter the house via the Floo network and join me in the kitchen._

"_Harry dear, please give Ginny some time, you two love each other! You both don't really mean anything you say right now, you're just having a bad few days" Mrs Weasley explains with tears falling from her eyes. "Just think about the children, you wouldn't want to break apart your family would you?"_

"_She's the one who's kicking me out and said she wants nothing more to do with me, I'm sorry but we're getting a divorce and that's that. We both think this is for the best, the kids wouldn't want us to be unhappy and fighting all the time, it's not fair on them to see that" I explain while I make them both a cup of tea._

"_You just need time to work things out – "_

"_No, we haven't been ok for almost a year, we've given each other enough time" I hand them a mug each and sit at the table in the corner opposite them "we've just fallen apart I'm sorry"_

_We sit for a minute in silence taking sips of our own tea. Then Molly Weasley looks at me, her eyes all red and wet from where she's been crying "She still loves you"_

"_Does she?" I ask, knowing the real answer already. Yes she loves me, but as her kids father and an old friend. We both don't hold those feelings anymore for each other that we should do as a married couple. I frown; I didn't know it would affect Mrs Weasley so much. Mr Weasley is staying silent; I'm not sure how he feels about any of this, which kind of worries me for some reason._

"_Of course she does! Please just try speaking with her"_

_I sit there looking at the hurt in her eyes, but I can't do this anymore. Me and Ginny are over and there's nothing more to say or do. "I'm sorry Mrs Weasley" I get up from my chair and place the half full mug on the side. I hear the kids laughing in the other room, they're playing monopoly. "I really must be getting the kids to bed" I say trying to get them to leave. Mr Weasley stands up from his chair but Mrs Weasley stays put. _

"_I never thought of you as one to give up Harry Potter" She whispers _

_I don't really know what to say, I just stand there while her eyes are fixed on mine "I think you should leave" I break eye contact and stare at the floor. The room becomes silent for a minute or two before I hear a scrape of a chair and footsteps coming towards me, but I don't look up. Mr and Mrs Weasley just walk straight past me and through the door. I follow them out without saying a word._

"_You're making a mistake" Mrs Weasley turns suddenly to face me. Mr Weasley rests his hand on her arm as if to say 'leave it now' but her watery eyes stare into mine once more "You have everything, and you're stupid to let it all go"._

"_Molly please –"_

"_No, If you leave Ginny, you leave your family" Anger shows up on her face but it's pain that can be seen so clearly. But what does she mean my family? Is she going to turn her back on me? The worst thought pops into my head. No! She can't! She can't make me stop seeing my kids, surely not! I wont let that happen!_

"_What do you mean?" I asked a little scared to hear the answer._

"_It won't ever be the same again, and you know it"_

_Oh. I can't help but feel a little relieved, but I should know Mrs Weasley could never be that low, she just means there won't be the family get together. But I'm still friends with them all, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Yes It will mean having to spend time with Ginny but I don't mind that, I still want to be in her life, just not so deep in to her life, just friends. "I don't want to be out of your lives, or out of Ginny's life, I just don't want to be…to be…"_

"_Married to my daughter?" She finishes my sentence._

"_Um… Yeah I suppose? I just don't want to be unhappy, and I know Ginny feels the same way, we've just fallen apart"_

"_Yeah, you've said" She snaps. And slowly the couple head to the fire place. "Please make sure you're doing the right thing, talk to her just one more time. That's all I'm asking" she says so quietly facing the other way so I can only just hear._

"_I will"_

"_Thank you" she says and a quick nod from Mr Weasley and then they're gone. _

I've gone over these last year's events in my head a million times the last two weeks. Lying here on my bed between the sheets in the silence there's really nothing else to do. I miss the Weasley family but Molly was right, It's not the same as before, I find myself not wanting to go and visit because I feel I have hurt them all so much, and it will be awkward going to see them now after a year. I still see Ron and Hermione but I never go to the gatherings and all that. But still, I don't regret my decision to break up with Ginny, It was hard at first but I still see the kids and Ginny seems more relaxed. I don't think I could carry on with my life before and not really love her anymore, it wouldn't be fair on her or myself.

I find myself drifting to sleep slowly until… BANG! _What the hell was that? _I sit up in bed quickly and stop to listen, I hear footsteps outside the bedroom door then – "Harry?" Hermione's voice calling out. "Harry, where are you?" she must have unlocked the door with her wand.

"In here" I moan and retreat back under the covers. Why the hell is she bothering me? I was just about to go to sleep.

"Oh there you are, I've been knocking for a good few minutes" She rushes into the bedroom "What the hell are you doing in bed at this time? Are you ill?" She quickly runs over to me and lifts the covers off my face and places her hand on my forehand, probably to check if I'm burning up.

"No, go away" I moan once more trying to pull the covers back.

"Look at the state of you, you smell awful Harry" She waves her hand as if to push the smell away "When was the last time you showered? And look at the state of your room, and the kitchens the same." She complains kicking a pair of my boxers out from under her feet. "What's wrong Harry? You're a mess"

"Hmm" Why is she having a go at me? I wish she would leave me alone.

"Harry James Potter! Get out of bed right now and clean this all up, actually no get out of bed, take a shower and then clean it all up"

"Mione, why you here?" I ask against the pillow

"I'm here because no one's seen you for about 2 weeks or more and you haven't been replying to my letters, which I see are unopened on the floor. I thought something was terribly wrong"

"I haven't had chance to read them" I mutter into the pillow once more.

"Oh yes, I can see your ever so busy here" I hate when she tries to be sarcastic. "Harry, what's wrong? Why are you like this?" She slowly moves the covers off of my face.

"I'm fine Mione, just having one of those days" I look up at her clean face covered in the tiniest lot of make up, her hair is neatly bushed back in a bun, she looks beautiful as always. I've missed seeing her face.

"Looks like it's been more than a day" She says quietly looking concerned. "Harry" She starts then takes a breath "I know your life's not been too great but it's not the worst it could be. Please get out of bed and get washed and dressed so I can take you for a drink?" She smiles with a hopeful look upon her face.

"Now?" I moan.

"Yes now." Now she's making it sound like a command. "I'll wash up the dishes while you hop in the shower, common!" She gets up and strolls to the door. "Now" she giggles and I can't help but smile, and do as I'm told.

I quickly take a shower and dress in simple dark blue jeans and a grey top. I must admit I feel so much better being all clean and dressed. I look at my bedroom floor, how did I let myself get like this? Now that I have seen my friend and made myself smell and feel a little better, I regret being so lazy and messy. But the thought of going out made me feel like I wanted to get back into bed and sleep. You would think after 22 years people and the press would leave me alone, but no I get stopped all the time in the street and I'm in the Daily Prophet most days. I remember the headline when I got fired from my job at the Ministry:

'_**The Boy who got fired'**_

And I remember the headline when the news got out that Ginny and myself were getting a divorce:

'_**No more Weasley'**_

Then of course the Daily Prophet a few days later had to comment on how I've lost everything this last year. So now I don't just think my life has gone downhill, I have a printed reminder.

"Are you decent?" Hermione's voice calls from the other side of the door.

"Yeah"

She peers through and smiles "That's better, common lets go" she makes her way through the living room and towards the front door. I swing my jacket over my shoulders and follow her out.

"So, have you thought about trying to get another job yet?" Hermione asked then taking a sip of her white wine, I look at her as if to say _Do you have to bring up this conversation again? _Hermione discusses jobs and relationships whenever she can with me now, she feels bad for me and tries to make me go for interviews and go out on the town to try find someone new. But to be fair I'm ok as I am… Aren't I? My mind flicks back to the last 2 weeks… maybe not. But I don't want her forcing me into things, there is no rush I will do all that in my own time when I feel I am ready.

"No" I reply making it short trying to hint I don't want to discuss this with her.

"Oh Harry. I know you don't exactly need the money but you need to get out of the flat and keep yourself busy." She looks at me in sympathy "You know what your problem is?" She taps her nails on the wood of the bar were sat at.

"What?" I'm not sure I want to hear the answer.

"Your lonely and you need someone to –"

"No" I cut her off "I don't want to hear it, I'm fine as I am. I've just been having a few lazy days and to be fair I feel a lot better after it" I lie hoping it will make her drop it.

"Well that's good" she holds up her hands in defeat. "It would just hurt me to think my best friend's not ok"

"I'm fine Hermione" I snap. I know I shouldn't be angry with her, it's not her fault. But I'm just in no mood for one of her lectures. "I'm sorry, I know you're just being a good friend, I just… I mean I know… I guess I'm just fed up, and… ok yes I'm lonely but I don't want a relationship, not just yet."

"Would you rather me and Ron see you more? I know we haven't been round as much or invited you out it's just been a little… hectic, you know with Rons job and looking after the kids." She tries to explain herself.

"It's fine Mione, I think maybe I miss the family, Christmas was hard knowing you all were together and I was stuck in my flat drinking my day away"

"Harry, you know I said we could have popped round and bought you a Christmas dinner but you didn't want us to"

"I didn't want to bother you and ruin your day. You know… only Lily wished me a happy Christmas that day, the boys were too busy with their new presents. Which of course they would be but it made me think they don't miss me and I'm in the back of their minds now" I just blurt it all out, everything I've been feeling, and it's only clear to myself how I feel when I say it out loud. I wish I was a bigger part of their lives still.

"Is this what it's all about? The kids?"

"Partly yes, I noticed Ginny signed my birthday card from all of them, they usually want to sign it themselves"

"They're getting older Harry, I mean James is 16 now, you know how teenagers can be with their parents when they're that age, like we were always interested but we were working out life ourselves and got carried away to much to notice some mistakes we made. I did it all the time with my parents, it didn't mean I loved them any less"

"Hermione my parents were dead since I was one if you've forgotten"

Hermione closes her eyes in disgust at herself "I'm sorry Harry, forgive me?" I nod and she places her hand on mine "Talk to Ginny, see if you can work something out to see them more, maybe that will help?"

"It's not just that, I miss all the Weasley's, I get the impression they don't want me in their life anymore, me and Ginny are fine now, we talk like friends and see each other now and then" I think the drinks making me say all of this, it's true but I don't usually want to bother Hermione with my problems.

"Harry, I'm sure they miss you too but they don't want to hurt Ginny, she's not perfectly fine, she misses you" She looks into my eyes as she says the last 3 words. My heart stops for a moment, Does Ginny still love me? Part of me hopes not, I don't want to be dragged back into my old life. I suddenly sit their confused and Hermione looks at me her brows knotting together.

"What?" She asks, keen to know what I am thinking. But truth is I'm confused about what to do next in life. I'm not happy with my life right now but I don't want to go back to before either. What do I actually want?

"I don't know"

"Do you miss her too?"

"No" I know that for sure, I don't want to go back to the fighting and hurt and plus I'm positive I don't love her anymore, all those feelings have gone. I'm happy being friends with her like I am now, she's not the reason I'm confused. My mind doesn't know what it wants to think. I'm a mess and I need something to help me get back on track.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking"

"I do to"

She stares at me wondering what the hell I'm talking about "What do you mean?"

"My minds not really with it, I'm just tired and need to think about what to do next to get my life back on track"

"Of course, well we can get one more round and I will let you get back to your bed, but no staying in it the whole day tomorrow. Understand?" She glares at me and I just nod my head. I've missed her loads. Since her and Ron got married, had the kids and got high jobs and at ministry they haven't been able to spend as much time with me. But it was all ok until I found myself living alone, now I wish I saw them more. I miss the old times, Always something to talk about and always someone to talk about it with.

Hermione got the next round in and we talked about job possibilities. Not the conversation I wanted to have, but the drink was starting to hit me and I suddenly found myself not caring. Hermione just wants to help me in my aim to get back on track.

"You could always join me in the Law enforcement area at the Ministry"

"You think they would forgive me for making such a mess up and allow me back working in there?"

"Yeah of course Harry, It was more your boss not liking you, everyone else still see's you as the amazing Harry Potter" She giggles.

"Urgh" I moan "He was the worst boss imaginable"

"What actually went on? You never really talk about it"

"He just didn't like me… he thought I loved the attention, which he didn't like at all. I guess you could say he was jealous, but little does he know I dislike the attention."

"He fired 2 people for sticking up for you after you left. They found the paperwork in the end too, they didn't put that little detail in the prophet because it makes you look good and they want a good story" She rolls her eyes.

"Oh really? Who were the 2 people?"

"Some people called Barry and Godfrey"

"Oh yeah, both worked close with me in that department, Barry just became a dad a few days before, bet he's not happy"

Hermione nods and looks down at her half empty glass.

"What?" I ask

"Barry's in St. Mungo's, he got hit by a combo of unknown spells from behind 3 days after he got fired, they don't know who attacked him, but I have an idea"

I can't believe what I've just heard. "Oh my god, is he ok now though?"

"Yes, he's recovering slowly but surely, he should be out in a few days"

"Good, and who do you think it is?"

"I can't be certain, but Barry remembered seeing a brown coat with small black detail on the shoulders, Cathy in the office said she saw something like that coat before in a shop in Diagon Ally. The man in the shop told us it was limited edition from some well known designer, I've never heard of him but he said only 5 of them were sold, so he obviously isn't that great"

I start to feel Hermione's going to trail off and start talking about clothes and designers "So what did you find out? Who do you think it is?"

"Well we traced the 5 coats, and one was bought by a Mr Ethan Ferrell"

"My boss…"

"Yes, your old boss. I was told not to look any further into the case but I reckon firing Barry wasn't enough for Ferrell, I reckon something went down between them two when Barry was sticking up for you"

"Hmm" I was trying to think the way Hermione was thinking. Ethan Ferrell was a nightmare towards me and I'm pretty sure he never liked me and wanted me out of the ministry the minute I got there. I know he could be a violent man and I had a feeling Hermione could be right"

She ruins my moment of thought "Anyway never mind about that right now, it's just something I came up with after over thinking the whole matter" She finishes her drink and stands. "I have to get going, Hugo's at his friends and I'll need to pick him up, Rose will be waiting for me at home with Ron, I promised I'd cook something nice tonight."

I follow her out of the bar and head home myself after giving her a hug goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

I start making my way though the bills and letters once I'm home. I noticed one letter had the Hogwarts seal on the back and I immediately opened it, hoping it wouldn't be another letter about how James has been misbehaving in classes, although they normally get sent to Ginny.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I suppose I should be calling you Harry by now, but as this is a letter about a job position for you I thought it better to be professional._

_I haven't heard from you in a while but of course like everyone else, I hear about where you've been and what you have said, and just genuinely what you have been up to all this time because of the Daily Prophets section on you nearly every day._

_Anyhow, there has been a space open here at Hogwarts since I'm still yet to find a new Defence against the dark arts professor to take Murray Peterson's place after he experienced an accident involving 2 Cornish pixie's and a long fall from the top of the astronomy tower. Thankfully Mr Peterson survived the fall after falling into one of Hagrid's cushioning charms he had placed with his 'umbrella' (It amazes me what power that pink muggle object holds, it's almost like a wand, don't you think?)._

I knew she was being sarcastic here, she obviously found out Hagrid's secret but as it saved a life and he was Hagrid after all, she must have let it slip. Reading Mr Peterson's incident made me think first of the vein Professor Lockhart because of the pixies and then of the horrible night I saw Dumbledore fall from the side of the tower after being hit by Snapes killing curse. I shivered at going back to the memory but kept reading to keep my mind from it.

_Thank god Hagrid looked up to see a falling professor waving his arms and legs madly above him and had time to act. Since Mr Peterson is still having 'horrific nightmares' of the attacking Cornish pixies and the fall, it has been said he may be off work for some time while at St. Mungo's. Therefore Mr Potter I would like to offer you the place as the new Professor for this year, If all goes well maybe we could make it permanent._

_I trust that you will be the right person for the job as you received the highest grades in your owls and newts in this subject. I also know your skills on a personal level as I've seen them first hand._

_If interested please contact me ASAP by Owl so we can sort out a time and date for a meeting._

_Many thanks,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

If I was feeling at all tired that had now vanished. I quickly panicked, how long had I left this lying on the floor? She probably wrote this to me ages ago and took my non reply as a no. Oh dear. I quickly rushed over to where my ink, quill and parchment were and scribbled a quick reply.

_Dear Headmistress,_

_Sorry for any delay in this reply, I hope I'm not to late. I have been away for a few weeks and haven't received any letters till now._

_I hope Mr Peterson's ok and I wish him a speedy recovery. _

_I would love to chat more with you about the position._

_Harry._

I would have loved to write a good long letter updating her with my newest adventures, but my life had gotten very boring and no adventures had been taken by me recently, Plus I didn't want to keep her waiting any longer.

Bruce (My new Owl) flew to the window pane just in time, coming in from his hunt. "Hi Brucey, Take this to McGonagall for me would you?" Bruce bounced around excitedly. I guess he missed delivering letters for me as I never really did need to these days.

After he flew off with the letter caught in his beak I headed to bed.

The next morning I decided to follow Hermione's instructions and actually get out of bed and do something. I cleaned the flat from top to bottom then took a shower and got dressed. When I next walked into the living room I saw that Bruce was back with a reply.

_Mr Potter,_

_I'm so glad to hear it; No worries it was only a day or two. I will meet you at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade Wednesday at 2. Don't be late I have lots of things to do that day._

_Best,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

I smiled down at the letter. Were things starting to actually look up? I sat thinking about what being a Defence against the dark arts professor would be like, stepping back into Hogwarts would sure be a great thing. But it holds all the memories too. On the bright side, I would get to see a lot more of my kids.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door, I get up and answer it.

"Ginny" I'm a little surprised.

"Hi Harry, I need you to have the kids today, I'm going shopping with Hermione and she said you were free all day"

Hermione obviously did this on purpose. She's only done this because what I said about wanting to spend more time with the kids.

"And then tonight I'm going out so I'll need you to have them tonight too"

"Your going out?"

"Yes, with a friend, so is that ok?" She looks nervous.

"Which friend?" I'm curious.

"Jeeze Harry, do you have to know everything? Just a friend from work you don't know"

"Ok where are the kids now?" I can't help but wonder if this friend is a guy friend. Maybe she's started dating again?

"They're with Mum shopping for school supplies, I'll drop them round at 12?"

I look at my watch, It's 9:48, I must of woke up really early. "Sure" I consider telling her about the job offer from McGonagall but I don't think I should till it's definite. Wouldn't it just be my luck at the moment for McGonagall to find someone better and tell me Wednesday that she changed her mind.

"Ok, well I just need to pop to the hair salon opposite so thought I'd come tell you, see you at 12" She turns and walks away down the stairs and out of sight. I have to admit I'm really looking forward to look after the kids, not that they really need looking after, they're all Teenagers now. I think I've seen them 3 times this year, once at new years and twice during this summer holiday which is nearly over. I've written to them while they were at school though, but it's nice to see their faces.

When the clock turns 12, I prepare a plate full of biscuits like I used to do when the kids were a little younger. It's only a few minutes later when I hear the knock at the door I was waiting for.

"Hey" I smile at my 3 kids, James is nearly as tall as me but then I am rather short.

"Daddy!" Lily drops her backpack with her overnight things in and swings herself at me. I hug her tight in my arms. She's gotten so big, and looks older than 13.

"Hello sweetheart, how have you been?"

"Gran bought me some cool stuff from Uncle George's shop" She squeals with excitement and looks as though she can't wait to show me. She picked up her bag and moved into the room and opened it to find whatever it was she was looking for.

"Hi dad" Albus smiles then hugs me tight.

"Are my boys ok?" I ask smiling at both Albus and James.

"Yeah, I learnt some new spells and I wanted to show you them but I'm not aloud" Albus moans moving into the room. He sits on the sofa and helps himself to some biscuits off of the plate on the table.

"Aww, maybe you can show me soon" I say without giving to much of a hint. "Alright James?" I ask the quiet boy in front of me.

"Yeah" His reply is simple and he brushes past me and sits next to Albus on the sofa but doesn't touch the biscuits.

"Ok good" Then I turn to Ginny.

"Will you be ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I ask wondering why she seems to have lost trust in me, they're my kids of course I'll be ok with them.

"Ok just checking"

"Ok well everything will be fine, if not I'll let you know, but I'm sure I can look after my own kids" She smiles and turns to walk away. "Have a good time with Hermione today and your _friend _later" I put emphasis on the friend but she just turns around and smiles not giving anything away.

"Will do, Bye Harry, see you at 12 tomorrow ok?"

"Ok" I nod and shut the door as she walks down the steps.

"So I see you found the biscuits" I tease Albus, he smiles and turns to his book. "You're welcome to have some James" I motion him to take one but he sits and stares at me with a blank expression. "You alright?"

"Yeah" he says simply. "Where are we sleeping?"

"You and Albus on the two couches and Lily on the put up bed, is that ok? I've got sheets and pillows for you" I point to the pile of white bedding near the window on the floor.

"Yeah, Can I go out or do I have to stay here?" he asks.

"Um, where are you planning on going?"

"My friends"

"Anyone I know?"

"No"

"Ok, where is your friends house, not far?"

"Just a few streets away"

"Hmm, couldn't your friend come here, I'd rather you out the front, close by or here in the flat while your with me"

"Jeeze dad, I'm not a child!" James snaps.

"Yeah I know that but I'd rather you not go wandering around so I don't know where you are, If something happens I wont be there to help"

"What's exactly going to happen? Mum always lets me"

I look at lilly playing with her new things from Georges joke shop and Albus reading but obviously listening. "Well I'm not your mum and a friend of mine got attacked the other week so I'm just looking out for you, I would hate for you to get into any trouble" when did James get so difficult.

"For fuck sake dad I'm only going to my friends, not hanging around the streets"

"Don't use that language with me!" I raise my voice, why is James playing up? He's never been like this.

"I don't even want to be here, I asked mum if I could stay with Gran and Granddad but she wanted me to spend time with you because you've been so lonely, It's not my fault you don't bother with us anymore"

Where is this coming from? "That's not true! James I've never stopped bothering with you, it's just gotten difficult with me and your mum not together anymore, now calm down or you definitely won't be aloud out at all"

James just stands there, fists clenched and face screwed up staring at me. "You never make an effort to see us"

"James stop this nonsense, I always try my best but it's be difficult like I said"

"Nonsense? Lily cries every time you don't turn up at the family get-together's, which is all the time. Al has so much to tell you about what he's learnt but you're never there when he discovers and learns something new. Mum's always out on dates or at work and sticks us with Gran and Granddad, why do you never offer to stay with us? Why do you never pop in to see how were doing when were home? You know what? I can't wait to go back to school, won't need to sit there wondering if you will ever drop by."

"You finished?" I take the silence as a yes "Things are not so simple so that I can just walk into your mums or Gran and Granddad's house freely anymore, you will understand when your older, but things aren't easy right now. I'm sorry I've missed a lot this last year, but I'm glad you've told me how you feel, that way I can fix what needs to be fixed"

"Daddy?" Lily quietly gets up from her chair. I hadn't realised I'd shed a few tears and my eyes were all red. "Daddy, don't cry" I love how she still calls me daddy, doesn't make her seem so old after all, she's still my little princess.

"I'm sorry dad" James says as he relaxes his face and fists.

"It's not been easy for me James, I'm so sorry if I've made it look like I don't care, but I do, I really do" I pull him into a hug which Lily joins and then Albus. "I love you three so much, I hope you know that. I'm sorry things have been a mess this last year, they will get better in time, I promise"

After a few hours of catching up, eating biscuits and looking at the latest Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products Molly bought lily on their trip out this morning to buy school supplies, we make up the sofa's as beds and put up the put up bed.

"I wish we had these disc things to play on the TV, I don't know why mum has one, she never watches it. Granddad always turns it on while round though, he loves his muggle inventions" Albus explains looking through the Dvd's on the rack beside the TV.

"Maybe we can all watch a movie together? It's defiantly not bed time yet" it's only 3pm but lily wanted to make her bed and unpack her bag.

"Omg can we?"

"Sure, why don't you all pick one to watch, one you can all agree on" The three kids start scanning through the Dvd's and voting on which one they like the sound of best. In the end it came down to Iron Man or The Hunger Games.

"I think dad should choose" Lily said when they couldn't decide. Lily wanted The Hunger Games, James wanted Iron man and Albus didn't mind and wouldn't make up his decision.

My first thought was _The Hunger Games is about people killing other people… _so my choice was easy. "Iron man sounds good, and a lot more 13 year old friendly" I smile at Lily and she doesn't get it but giggles anyway and crawls into my arms on the floor against pillows with the boys to the right of us. James puts in the Dvd and presses play.

After the movie I cooked them tea and by the end of the day we were all getting along just how we used to. James dropped his teenage rant and was now laughing and smiling with the rest of us. They each went to bed with a hot chocolate with cream on top covered in marshmallow's and sprinkles.

"Night guys, any problems I'm just in this room here ok?" I pointed to my bedroom door and they all nodded and said goodnight.

That night I dreamt that I was sat in my office at Hogwarts and everything was perfect.

"Daddy, time to get up it's already 11:45" Lily pounced in to my room all awake and dressed. "Mum will be here soon"

"Oh, sorry I must have been tired" How did I sleep for so long? I can't remember being that tired, but I felt a lot better now. "Do you quickly want some breakfast, bet your hungry?" I got out of bed and pulled my robe around me.

"James already made us some toast"

"Oh that was good of him" When I entered the living room the kids had returned the room to normal, folding their sheets and placing them back beside the window. It seems they really have grown up a lot this last year, I'm happy about that but part of me hopes it wasn't because the divorce. 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Was everything ok?" Ginny asks taking Albus's and Lily's bags but James put his on his back.

"Everything was fine wasn't it kids?" James gives me a quick embarrassed smile and nods his head.

"Yeah we watched a Dvd" lily said excitedly wanting to tell her mum everything.

"Oh really? Nothing to scary I hope"

"Mum, by lily's age dad had already faced Voldemort twice, faced a 3 headed dog, a basilisk and loads of Dementors. What makes you think a made up story's going to scare us? I like to think we take after you and dad and are brave" Albus shocked us all and then made us laugh.

"Of course honey, you are very brave, you all are" Ginny messes up his hair and Albus fails to dodge it.

"Mum!" he moans.

"Well I'm glad you all had a good time, maybe dad could come to the station with us to see you off to school next week?" She looks at me waiting for an answer.

"Sure, I'll be there" If all went well with McGonagall I would be there anyway as I would take the train to Hogwarts.

"Bye Harry" She smiles and turns to leave.

"Bye dad" The kids all say at once, I wave and then they follow their mother down the steps and out of the door.

Wednesday quickly comes around and I meet McGonagall at The Three broomsticks at 2 so I apparated to Hogsmeade. As I walk into the pub I see she's already there in the corner of the room drinking from a glass.

"Potter" she stands and shakes my hand.

"Hey, nice to see you again professor"

"Please call me Minerva, your 39 now for god sake boy" She laughs and sits down motioning for me to do the same opposite her. "Now, I've been told Professor Peterson needs at least a few months off and he's very determined to come back afterwards so here's what I offer you. Stand in for Peterson for 3 months minimum, he may need a little more time, and then afterwards I'd like you to be the new Quidditch coach"

I'm pretty sure my jaw literally drops. I'm speechless, Quidditch is always something I've loved but I haven't been able to get on a room for a few years. I took the boys on a fly round the country side when they were a little younger but not since then have I flown at all. "Yes, of course! Are you serious?"

"Yes Potter, I'm deadly serious" She says with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh my god, thank you!" I missed flying and I missed Hogwarts. Things were looking up.

I bought another round of drinks while we discussed the job and our personal lives. "So how's life treating you these days?"

"I'm getting old now Potter, so it's treating me the best it can"

"Dumbledore lived to a great age, maybe even longer if…"

"I know Potter, Dumbledore was a great man and I really don't know how he had all his strength, I feel weak and tired. Plus I am older than Dumbledore when he passed away." I suddenly started to wonder how old she actually was but I knew it was rude to ask a lady that.

After 10 more minutes McGonagall got up from her chair "Forgive me Potter, I need to be somewhere else very shortly, I wish I could stay and chat but I shall see you Monday?"

"Yes of course, thank you Professor"

"Harry please call me Minerva" She smiles and makes a move to exit the pub.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went by fast. Monday morning had finally reached me. I woke up with a jump as my alarm buzzed beside me on the bedside table. I looked at the digital clock to see the time, it was 9am and I needed to be at the train station before 11 for when the train leaves. I got up, took a shower and made myself breakfast before apparating outside the train station. I was finally getting excited but nervous for my new job. Hermione was so happy for me when I told her but Ron was a little disappointed as his kids would probably see more of me than him. I promised him I would still meet up with him to down a few drinks on the weekends. Ginny was happy for me to but scolded me for not telling her sooner, the kids were so happy and couldn't wait to tell their friends I was their new teacher. However, James worried about what his friends would say, he cared about his reputation and didn't want me damaging it. He made a joke about it but I knew what James was like and I understood. If I were to pinch his cheeks and hug him every time I see him in the corridors I can understand he wouldn't be too happy and become very embarrassed.

"Harry! Over here mate!" Ron called from somewhere in the crowd, I could just see his tall red hair above everyone's heads and a pale arm waving in the air so I followed that until I got to the family.

"Hey"

"Wow, look at you dressed in new robes and caring a case, you look good and very much like a professor"

"Thanks Ron"

"Oh my, Harry when did you go shopping? It's nice to see you out of those jeans, actually it's nice to see you out at all" Hermione was about to start a lecture I knew it and I think Ginny did to as she stepped in.

"Harry you look great, the kids are so happy you're going to be going to school with them"

"Yeah?" I smile and see the kids behind Ginny talking to their friends, all excited to return back to Hogwarts.

"Mr Potter sir?" I turned around at the call of my name. "Professor's can sit up the front of the train in the first few compartments" said a tall thin man topped with brown hair dressed in long silver robes. I guess he is another professor at the school.

"Thanks" I said as the man took my bags from me "you don't have to do that" I wanted to carry my own bags onto the train myself to be honest but the man was just being nice so I let him carry on.

"Don't worry Mr Potter, I want to; I'm a big fan of yours" I just looked at him and smiled, but in my head I was thinking I've heard that exact line plenty of times before. "The names Gilbert Mr Potter, Gilbert Rockwood". Gilbert held out his hand and I shook it, and then I started to follow Gilbert to the first lot of compartments. "I teach Muggle studies Mr Potter, been working at Hogwarts for 4 years now. I started school there as a student when you were in seventh year but of course I never saw you till the day of the battle" He said so casually, I just nodded and smiled. "It's so good to finally be able to talk to you and meet you properly; I've always admired your bravery".

"Thanks, what house were you in?" I thought I better make a conversation back as I would probably be spending my journey there with him. He wasn't too bad I guess, just talks a lot.

"Ravenclaw sir, my whole families been in Ravenclaw since as far back as we can remember" I did wonder why he kept calling me sir but I guess I would have to get used to things being a little bit more formal now.

"Harry, don't go thinking you're going without a hug" Hermione called walking up to me, and suddenly there it was, one of her long warm hugs I began to love. "Hopefully you're free at the weekend so myself, you and Ronald can meet up for drinks in the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yeah sure Mione"

"Good, have a good first week Harry, see you soon" She hugged me again and then I gave Ron a hug and I just smiled at Ginny, and then waved them goodbye as I stepped on to the train. Then my friends went to see the kids off down the other end of the train, slowly walking out of sight.

"You're welcome to sit with me and Longbottom" Gilbert said as I made my way down the train to find somewhere to sit.

"Longbottom?" It shocked me but I always knew Neville would end up teaching at Hogwarts, I hadn't spoken to him for years. "Neville Longbottom's a professor at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah teaches Herbology, he's just in here" He lead me to a compartment a few steps away and that's when I saw Neville Longbottom. No longer chubby and geeky looking. Everyone knew he was becoming better looking with each year but the Neville I saw in front of me right now looked totally different, he looked hot.

_What? Did I really just think that? _

"Harry Potter, long time no see my friend" Neville stood up and made his way to give me a big friendly hug.

"Neville, you've changed"

"So have you, you have wrinkles!"

"Yeah I look worse but you look better"

"No" he laughs "We're all getting older, it's good to see you still well though" he gave a half smile, it was cute.

_What? Harry snap out of it he's your friend… and a guy._

"And you" It hits me now how much I miss all my old friends, I'm still in contact with Ron and Hermione obviously and all the Weasley family but the only other friend I've seen was Seamus in a muggle supermarket 2 years ago.

"Looking forward to becoming the new defence against the dark arts professor?"

"Yeah, should be good"

"You'll be a great professor Harry"

"Professor Potter sound weird doesn't it?" I asked Neville with a slight laugh that made no sound, I thought it was probably the nerves.

"Not as weird as Professor Longbottom! You would think the jokes would die down after a while but I get it every year"

"How long you been teaching?"

"Around 13 years now"

"Wow" I forgot how long it had been since the war, it would be 22 years now since the defeat of Voldemort. It took nearly 3 years to rebuild Hogwarts to its proper state with even stronger magic protecting its walls.

"Good luck may I add" I gave Neville a confused look "I mean the position still has that curse, If the professor doesn't leave out of fright he either gets an injury like Murray or goes missing. But don't worry only 2 have gone missing and they found them a few months after, although they were never in the right mind again"

"Stop scaring the guy Longbottom" Gilbert sat down next to Harry. "Don't worry it's just coincidence"

"Bert common, no professor has stayed more than a year!"

"Actually that Terence lasted a year and a half!"

"Yeah but he got rather badly beaten up by the Whomping Willow and fell from the moving stairs from second floor and then his office caught on fire"

"He was just an unlucky person"

Harry wasn't sure he wanted to here anymore. "I'm only in the position for 3 or so months"

"What? Then you're leaving us?" says Gilbert in surprise, his jaw dropped.

"No McGonagall said I'm looking good for a position as a Quidditch coach"

"Aw that's awesome Harry!" Neville had the biggest smile on his face. "Anyway Harry has been through so much drama in his life I'm sure a teaching position is no trouble for him, If he can beat Voldemort he can hold down a job as a defence against the dark arts professor!"

Harry loved how his friend had so much confidence in him but he was much older now heading into his forty's, he wasn't sure he could do half the things he did back then. The train started to move and Harry stared out the window at all the parents and he was quickly taken back to his first time going to Hogwarts. He remembered first meeting Ron and all the Weasley's on the platform and then Hermione looking for Neville's toad. He even remembered Draco Malfoy and his friends trying to befriend him. He was full of mixed emotions that day; Happy, excited, nervous and even disbelieving as Magic was still all new to him. That day was the start to his whole life, he finally got out that cupboard and started living. That day all the drama was yet to come.

"So how have you been these days Harry?" Neville asked as he pulled out a book called 'Miss Mary Millers rarest plants'

"Good"

"I heard about the divorce and what happened about your previous job"

"Oh yeah, I think everyone has thanks to the prophet" I roll my eyes. Why do the media (Especially the prophet) have to report on everything in my life. The only thing I read now is the Quibbler because Luna runs it and she never puts in anything about me because she probably knows I don't like it. I wish I could see her again soon, it's been so long. But no matter how often I read about Nargles I still have no idea what they are.

"You and Ginny still friends?"

"I guess… yeah… I think so" Were we friends? Or was she just the mother of my children and the sister of my best friend now? I see her but only when we're with Ron and Hermione or the kids.

"Well I hope things start looking up for you now" Neville smiled and leant over to pat me on the shoulder.

"Thanks Neville"

From then on we talked about Luna, Seamus, Dean, Hogwarts and Quidditch. Turns out Gilbert is a big fan of the Chuddley Cannons just like Ron.

"That game was awesome; I can't believe I was there, Chuddley cannons rule!" Gilbert went on "I love watching the house teams play too, Gryffindor won loads of games last year and won the house cup, let's hope your team wins this year to! But I do hope Ravenclaw up's there game this year"

"Hufflepuff have a good chance this year, McGowan's already picked players from his house and they're awesome. Sanders may only be a second year but that kid has skill, apparently he's sent to summer camp to train. God I bet that kids never see's his parents" Neville explained. I sat there silent listening, even though I wasn't joining in I was enjoying the conversation. It was good to hear that Gryffindor won last year and it's just good to catch up.

Gilbert looked in disbelief "What? Sanders hasn't even tried out though! McGowan can't go round picking players if they haven't turned up for try outs." He shook his head in disgust.

"Bert, there's nothing to say it's not aloud, I mean Harry here didn't try out, he just tried to save my rememberall and ended up as seeker on the Gryffindor team"

I nodded my head, wow that was a long time ago.

"You just don't want Hufflepuff to win, you know Sanders is good and don't forget they have Ford and Dodd too. Anyway it's better than Slytherin winning; they have lost a lot of their good players now because they were all seventh years"

"That's true" Gilbert agreed "Malfoy won't be happy when Slytherin lose every single game" he laughed.

_What? Did I just hear that right? _"Malfoy?" I felt my whole body fill up with anger and shock slowly.

"Yeah he helps around Hogwarts"

"Oh shit Harry, I forgot to mention it" Neville screwed up his face maybe because he was telling himself off inside for not telling me that Malfoy would be at Hogwarts.

"They let Malfoy work there?" I asked in disbelief. I remember Malfoy's face clearly even though I've tried to forget it. It's been years since he made those mistakes and I have heard nothing since but he is an ex Death Eater and an asshole. I never liked him and I'm pretty sure I never will, but I kept that to myself, If I was going to see him every day I didn't want to bring up old memories and hate.

"Yeah he practically begged for a job, wanted to become a potions professor but McGonagall wouldn't allow it" Gilbert sighed "but in the end she agreed to let him be a run around help".

"Yeah" Neville shook his head "I can't believe she gave in but apparently every job he went for refused to employ him and he was struggling paying to keep the manor and had no money to live on. The Ministry took away everything from him so he had to build up his life again. I would feel sorry for him if he wasn't Malfoy, I keep thinking how he set out to kill Dumbledore and poisoned Katie Bell, and he was on _His _side for crying out loud."

"I heard he has to be taken into questioning every few months so they can see how he's doing, seeing if he's getting in to any trouble. Man they would lock him in Azkaban for just dropping litter these days" Gilbert looked as though he was feeling sorry for him and then caught the look on Harry's face. "Harry I know you probably still hate his guts and I know he's done terrible things but the man's got it bad, I think he's changed you know"

Malfoy changed? HA! That could never happen, he was bought up that way and he couldn't be a nicer person that would just damage the Malfoy name to much.

But Gilbert carried on "I'm not his biggest fan but I don't think its right how students call him names as he walks past in the corridors, and how even some teachers ignore him and whisper about him when he's clearly in earshot. He always looks down and he's always alone, it can't be easy for him at Hogwarts, I bet he has to live with the past too and he hates what he's done you can tell"

"Well why don't you become his friend then Bert?" Teased Neville "I'm sure he would love a Muggle born as his best friend."

For some reason I could understand where Gilbert was coming from, maybe he has changed but it still doesn't make it easy for anyone to forgive him, he attempted to make my life hell during school.

"It's hard for his son to, he's a quiet lad and I don't think he has friends. I tried speaking to him once about the bullying but he just started to tear up and tried to walk away"

"He has a son?" I asked in response to Gilbert. I can't help but be surprised, but then again Malfoy did need to produce a heir.

"Yeah, his names Scorpius he's in 5th year"

"He's in Al's year?" Albus never mentioned a Scorpius Malfoy. Neville looked down at his hands. "What?" I asked starting to get worried.

"It's nothing"

"Neville, tell me"

"I've just noticed Albus talking to Scorpius sometimes, that's all"

My jaw dropped. Albus was friends with the young Malfoy? Why didn't he tell me? He was nothing like the Malfoy's, how did he find a friend in one?

"Don't judge Scorpius by his father Harry, He's a good kid and very bright, just very quiet" Neville just looked at me obviously hoping I would listen to him and I guess he was right, I've never met the boy and he was never a death eater who tormented me for years. I nodded my head and gave a little smile.

"It just shocks me that Al's never mentioned him, but I guess he knows how much I disliked the Malfoy family in the past."

"In the past" Gilbert muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Mr Potter, I'm a big fan of yours and It would hurt to see my idol treat someone awfully just because what they did as a kid, I know you're a good man, I hope you don't make a mistake and bring up old dirt from back then." He looked apologetic and put his head down and then looked out the window.

I hardly knew how to respond. I knew Gilbert was right but I wasn't going to start fights over what happened 22 years ago but I was hardly going to befriend him either, I was just planning to ignore him. Neville just gave me a nod and started finally reading the book he had pulled out. Great now we all sat in the awkward silence.

"I'm just going to see how my kids are doing" I stood up and was about to pull the compartment door open when Neville spoke up from his book.

"Please don't mention what I said to Albus, he likes me and I would hate him to be angry with me"

"Don't worry Neville I just want to catch up with them, I hardly see them these days"

Neville clearly understood and smiled "Ok" he then returned to flipping through the pages in his book.

As I walked down the train looking in each compartment to try spot my kids I saw that some students stopped and dropped their jaws in disbelief that I was there in front of them. I felt like if it was going to be like this all year and I had to see Malfoy I wanted to get the next train home. Then I remembered how Hogwarts was always my home and I wanted this. I would just have to put up with the attention for a while till it dies down.

"Harry Potter!" a girl screeched quietly her face turning red "Oh my god, I can't believe you're here, are you teaching this year?" her friends behind her were giggling and waving. I nodded and that's all it took she turned around to her friends and jumped in girlish joy. They must have been 3rd or 4th years. I took that opportunity to carry on making my way down the train.

Finally I came to a compartment where my daughter Lily sat with 3 of her friends. "Lily sorry to bother you darling"

"Dad!" She squealed with excitement as her friends just stared at me in shock. "Dad this is Mandy" She pointed to her friend with long black hair and pale skin who was blushing so her cheeks were very red. "This is Lydia" Lydia sat there with light brown curls dropping down just below her shoulders wearing half moon spectacles that reminded me of Dumbledore. "And this is Amberley" she finished with the girl with dark brown hair that finished just below her jaw, she looked as thin as a stick, way to thin in fact. "These are my friends! And guys this is my dad Harry James Potter".

"Hi girls, just come to see how you're doing, it's a bit boring at the front" Lily laughed but her friends were just sat there blushing obviously speechless. This made me feel a little uncomfortable because I didn't want my daughter's friends to act like everyone else I met these days. Eventually Lydia spoke.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Ah. I was hoping for more of a conversation then that.

"Dad sorry about my friends, they didn't believe me at first that you were my dad so just give them some time to take it all in" Who knew my thirteen year old daughter would act so grown up. Ha! Who knew a group of third year girls would act so star struck.

"Ok well did mum give you money for the trolley?"

"No she packed me sandwiches" Molly Weasley obviously must have rubbed off on her daughter. I seem to remember Ron being given soggy sandwiches on our first trip to Hogwarts which I had to save him from, but we bought one of everything off the trolley and couldn't eat it all by the time the train got to Hogsmeade station.

"Do you want to get something off the trolley? It's coming now" I said as I looked down the carriages and saw the lady stopping at a compartment a few strides away.

"Aw yes please daddy!" I handed her over some sickles and knuts.

"Where are your brothers Lily?"

"James is with his group of idiotic friends most likely, they would be right down the other end. Al's usually somewhere near by, I always see him walk by, he likes to take a stroll" She giggled.

"Ok, see you later darling"

"Bye daddy" I looked at her friends, Lydia waved and Amberley smiled but Mandy still had her jaw wide open staring at me. Hmm. Then I walked out to see if I could find the boys.

I couldn't find Albus but I knew if I did find him I would be so tempted to ask about Scorpius but it was the first day of school he didn't need to be interrogated and I basically promised Neville I wouldn't say anything. I would just have to catch them together or something, I'm supposed to know nothing.

I found James however sitting in one of the last few compartments. "James" I said as I got there. He was in a compartment with 3 other guys and 2 girls.

"Oh not now dad" he waved his hand as if to say _Bugger off._

"Harry Potter" a boy got up and held out his hand to shake mine. He had dirty blonde curly hair and perfect teeth when he smiled so wide. "Nice to meet you finally, I'm James's friend Marco"

"Nice to meet you too Marco" I shook his hand and then another boy got up.

"Hi I'm Bruce" This guy was _very _tall and had brown hair with a swoopy fringe across his forehead. "James told us you're the new Defence against the dark arts professor?".

"I am yes" His friends were all smiles and had lovely manners. Something told me they weren't always like this though. One blonde girl was on one guys lap and the brunette girl sitting next to James looked rather to close to him to be his friend. It made me wonder but I didn't say anything. "Just coming to see how you are and meet your friends, I guess I'll see you later?" I asked James and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes dad, ok bye" I had the right to tell him off right here right now for being a bit rude but I didn't want to embarrass him… I guess I was already doing that by being there. So I closed the door and started to walk back to my compartment I was in with Neville and Gilbert. As I walked away slowly I heard one guy very clearly from James's compartment "Why do you never talk about your dad, he's the most amazing person in the world". It's good to know I was liked by my kids friends but I wasn't sure if Scorpius would like me when I finally met him. I did wonder where Albus was, I must have walked past him on his way to James surely.

I got back to my compartment and the mood had lifted, Neville and Gilbert were talking about Quidditch again. The rest of the journey was just full of conversation on Quidditch, Herbology, Muggle studies, Defence against the dark arts and Hogwarts in general. Gilbert kept asking about the craziness I got up to in my years at Hogwarts and Neville was more than happy to tell him how 'great' it all was, and how he was part of the DA and took over running it while I was on a hunt to destroy Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

When the train came to a stop I looked out the window and I could see Hogwarts in the distance. Just seeing all the lights around, the clouds behind and the silhouette of the castle made Harry almost tear up. He was finally home. He got off the train with Neville and Gilbert and got a carriage together to head up to the castle. He saw the Thestrals in front and wondered who else could see them, who else had seen death?

A man hopped on our carriage just before it started moving. "Hello Mr Potter, It's so good to finally get to meet you in person. I'm Professor Douglas Stone, I teach Transfiguration and I'm head of Gryffindor house." Douglas sat down opposite Neville and next to Gilbert. Harry had to try remembering all these names, he was meeting so many new people today.

"Hi" I didn't know what else to say… he pretty much said everything in that first sentence alone. I felt like a idiot, I had to make conversation "How are you?" _What!? That sounded stupid. _

Douglas laughed a little "I'm good Mr Potter, even better now I'm on my way home" he points to the castle. That's when it popped into my head… "I thought Professor's stayed at the school? Yet you were all on the train?".

Neville was first to speak "Professor Maurice Shaw got married over the summer, most of us went home to family after. But no Doug lives in Hogsmeade don't you Doug?"

"Yes, just down the road, thought I'd take a ride up to the castle with you guys. How's the family Neville?"

"Good, Beth's just turned 9, and Hannah's fine"

"You're married with children?" I asked just to confirm who Beth and Hannah were… I didn't want to think he had kids to find out its cousins or something.

"Yeah got married to Hannah Abbott and we have 2 kids now Beth and Joseph" he smiled.

"Hannah Abbott? Aww Neville that's awesome" I smiled but I always thought he would have stayed with Luna. Oh well loads of time has gone by and things were bound to change during the years… I mean look at me and Ginny… Neville could think the same about us.

As I stepped into the Castle I felt a wave of happiness, I was finally home and it looked just as it did before the war. Each brick in place, it looked as good as new. I'm glad my kids have seen in like this and only like this. The state it was in after that day when Voldemort and his army broke their way in and trashed the place, bringing down walls and killing my friends was horrible, and I quickly had a flash back.

"_Harry!"_

Screams called my name and sounds of people dying filled my ears.

"_I speak now,__Harry Potter__, Directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

Voldemorts voice was loud and clear, ringing in my ears.

"_You are a fool Harry Potter"_

"Harry?" Asked Neville in a worried tone. I hadn't realised I had been standing there with my eyes scrunched shut.

"Sorry"

"I understand don't worry" he then motioned me to follow him into the great hall. "It was hard for me the first time to, I can't imagine what it's like for you"

"Everyone thought in the war Neville, not just me, I just ended it"

"Harry, people may have died but you also saved loads of lives, you saved everything. We wouldn't be living like this today if it wasn't for you mate"

I hated people saying things like that to me, I came to the conclusion years ago that that may have been true but everyone played a big part in it all as well. If Hermione wasn't there with her books and knowledge I wouldn't have been able to do what I did, If it wasn't for Ron walking out that night on us and then coming back and destroying that Horcrux, we could still be trying to find them all now. If it wasn't for Neville pulling the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat and killing the snake… If I was put in Slytherin in first year instead like I was meant to, would I have ever been able to do any of those things I did? Because I wouldn't have met the Weasley's and Hermione, or anyone else in Gryffindor for that matter.

While I was thinking and clearing my head of all thoughts of the war we walked into the great hall and that's when the school year began.

My first class the next morning was with seventh years. They were mostly going over things they learnt all the over years as their NEWT's were coming up, and it had been a while since some of the stuff they learnt in the previous years had been looked over. However there were a few new things they needed to learn but I thought it was best to refresh their memory first, and I didn't want to go too hard on them on their first day back.

The class was noisy as them filed in and sat at their desks, they obviously wanted to tell each other about their summers and what they did. "Ok come in and sit down everyone. I know we've all got loads to catch up on with one another but we need to quiet it down now" Everyone seemed to ignore me. "Quiet!" But still everyone ignored me and carried on chatting away. I remember when it was like this when I had just turned Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, no one listened to me and Ginny stepped in and told them to shut up with her loud demanding voice, and they all did as they were told then. Hmm… Ginny.

"SILENCE!" a voice shouted from the back. Everyone turned towards the door to see who it was. It was McGonagall. "I believe Professor Potter just asked you to be quiet" suddenly _Everyone's _heads turned to me. I saw a sea of shocked faces and smiling faces. "Now you've all stopped your chit chat Professor Potter can start the class, finally. Go ahead Professor" was she going to stay? Oh dear.

"Uh yes… well um… we will be going over some things from previous years because your NEWT's are this year, I was thinking I'd go easy on you today and we could all get to know each other a bit" I looked over a McGonagall who nodded at me to carry on. "So we're going to be showing each other what we can do and what we know, I want to know each and every one of you's weakness and strength by the end of this lesson, then I can draw up a good idea on what we need to work on as a class and what you all feel comfortable with. Everyone understand?" The sea of smiling and shocked faces nodded. "Right then, I want you all to fill out a questionnaire first and then I promise we will get on to the practical stuff".

McGonagall smiled at me and then left the room. Suddenly hands shot up once she was out of sight. "Um yes?" I directed at a girl with brown hair sitting at the front.

"Are all the stories true?" she asked.

"Of course they are!" a boy shouted from the back.

I just realised these guys weren't born when the war happened. It made me feel really old. "Um yeah" was all I could really say to that "Ok you'll get one of these each it should only take you about 2 minutes".

Oh how wrong he was. It ended up taking 10 minutes as everyone kept asking questions.

"How did you kill him?", "I heard you died and came back to life?", "Someone told me you had a nervous break down afterwards?" This last question was simply not true and I wanted to stop the rumours around the school as best as I could so I answered honestly, although I doubt that would stop the rumours. "So your kids are actually James, Albus and Lily then?".

"Of course" everyone looked at each other and started whispering.

"Did you divorce Ginny?" one boy asked.

This was a touchy subject and I didn't really want to answer any of those questions. "Let's collect these in shall we?" the kids took that as a yes though, I could tell.

Turns out what I planned to do during one lesson had to be split into 2 lessons.

After a morning full of seventh and first years I was tired but luckily I had only one class this afternoon and that was third years, but not Lily's class.

"Harry" Neville called and people turned and looked to see me.

"Neville"

"Hufflepuff are already having try outs this lunch time, looks as though they're determined to put together a good team and win this year"

"Oh right"

"Want to go and watch? Gilberts there"

"Sure"

We made our way to the Quidditch pitch and sat in the stands watching Hufflepuff boys try out for the team. Some forth years were messing around and got sent away without even getting on their brooms. The Hufflepuff captain looked strict and meant business and had no time for people messing around.

"McGowan is head of Hufflepuff house, that's him there next to their captain Ricky" Neville pointed to a blonde guy with glasses "He's potions"

"I noticed a lot of the staff are male?" It had just been a thing I noticed this morning.

"Most of them are but there are Women as well like Professor Ellen Rodriguez who teaches Charms, she's head of Ravenclaw house, and then there's Professor Imogen Phelps, she teaches Arithmancy, Professor Devine Wilkinson teaches Astronomy. Oh and Ruth Howard teaches Ancient runes. They're loads of women Harry don't you worry" He winked "But most of them are married and are way older or younger, sorry mate" He laughed. Oh dear was Neville just trying to hint that he thought I was looking for someone new? I was certainly not.

"This is getting boring" Gilbert finally says and we all agreed as suddenly we all got up and made are way down and out of the stands.

"I need to pop to the library, there's a book on the biggest magical plants I wanted to read" Neville said.

"I'll go with you, maybe I can find a good book on the Chuddley cannons" Gilbert said. "Coming Harry?"

"Um no, I think I'll plan some lessons"

"Ok see you later"

"Alright bye" Neville and Gilbert walked away towards the doors into the castle closest to the corridor leading them to the stairs to the library. I decided to take a walk around the castle, it's been a while since I walked these halls. Kids everywhere stared at me in disbelief and shock and some people said hi.

I was walking past a broom cupboard when the door swung open and hit me in the face. "OW!" I rubbed my forehead where the door hit, it was throbbing. My glasses were now askew so I corrected them to see who the idiot was who decided to not look if someone was walking by before they pushed it open with great force. Who thought of a door that opened outwards anyway?

"I'm so sorry I didn't…" I stopped and the familiar face stopped. Blonde hair fell lose and long on a pale face covered in a few lines showing age and stressed years… It was Draco Malfoy. "Potter?"

"Malfoy"

Then there was a few seconds of silence.

"I'm sorry I pushed the door in your face" He muttered quietly looking down at his feet.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now excuse me while I get back to work" he then disappeared behind the door. I was about to just walk off when I heard him speak again so I turned around. "What are you doing here Potter?". Was Malfoy actually making conversation? No he was just being nosey and maybe he was shocked to see me again.

"I'm standing in for Professor Peterson"

"Oh…"

"Yeah"

Another silence hit us. So I turned and walked away. Wow Malfoy looked different; I would be lying if I said he didn't look awful. I always remember him wearing smart clothes but he was in muddy jeans and a tight casual t-shirt that was stained. The 22 years haven't really been kind to him, he didn't necessarily look old he just looked tired and stressed.

I got back into my office and attempted planning my lessons but my mind kept drifting the Malfoy, He defiantly looks different and he didn't insult me… I was suddenly interested in his life now. I wanted to find out how Albus was friends with a Malfoy and I wanted to find out about Malfoy himself. Why was I thinking like this? I hated Malfoy. Why am I so interested in him? Was it because all Gilbert and Neville said on the train? Hmm.

I gave up after a while but my next class was just about to come in anyway so I had to put Malfoy out of my head too.

3 days have passed since my first day and today I got to teach Albus and I was interested to know that Scorpius was in his class. I hadn't seen Malfoy since but he was probably hanging around in more broom cupboards waiting to injure more people with his outwards swinging door.

The fifth years were taking their seats when I came out my office just above; the same office that was Lupin's and all the other professors that taught this subject. I saw my son Albus take his seat at the back, he sat on his own. I then turned my head to see 2 desks in front and to the left of him sat Scorpius Malfoy. You could tell he was a Malfoy, his almost white blonde hair and sharp features said it all.

"Morning class"

The class gave me the same response as all the other classes but I was used to it now, and not so embarrassed so I carried on. I explained the lesson plan and then the kids started getting on with their work. They had to read something before they could start on the practical.

I looked over at Albus and he had his head in his book concentrating. _That's what I like to see! My son working hard. _I then scanned the room to see 2 girls whispering to each other. "Girls I will separate you if you can't be quiet, get on with the reading please, the sooner that's done the sooner we can get our wands out". They immediately stopped talking and started to read.

After an hour full of wand waving the class was over. I noticed Scorpius joined Albus before walking out the door to the class. I didn't say anything and just let them go.

I was walking to lunch when I heard McGonagall calling my name "Potter"

"Yes Headmistress?"

"How are you getting on so far?" She indicated me to walk with her to the great hall, she was obviously heading for lunch there too.

"Good thanks"

"Good, I need to ask you a favour"

"Oh right?"

"Professor Stone has got a lot of work to do this weekend and has informed me that he has no time on his hands for a while, and helping the Gryffindor Captain pick the team this year will be too much for him. So he suggested you to help out, is that ok?"

"Me?"

"Yes you Potter, as an old Gryffindor captain Liam would love you to help him pick the new players"

I guessed Liam was the Gryffindor captain. "Ok sure, when?"

"Saturday at 12 on the pitch" we then came to the great hall and walked to the front table to eat.

Neville sat in his seat beside me "I just bumped into James" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ok…?"

"I just had to separate his lips from a girls"

"What?" I put down my knife and fork. My son was already into girls? I suppose I first kissed Ginny when I was his age.

"Yeah, kissing in the corridors. He went bright red when I told him I didn't want to see that" Neville laughed.

"Who's the girl?"

"A girl named Emily" Neville started digging into his food.

I suddenly thought it may have been best if Neville didn't tell me. I wanted to ask James about it now. I felt so nosey.

On my way back to class I heard some objects fall, I looked up the corridor to see Malfoy. A kid ran past and knocked a bunch of books out of Malfoy's hands. Supprisingly he didn't retaliate he just looked grumpy and then bent down to pick the books up. I was walking towards him, I quickly tried to think if the corridor leading off of this one could lead me to my classroom but it didn't. I either had to walk past Malfoy or turn back and look like a coward if he saw me. No, I was teaching here, I shouldn't have to hide from the blonde.

As I got closer a group of boys stood on the books that skidded across the floor and were laughing. They had no right to do that. That's someone's property, maybe even Hogwarts library books. "Hey you 4, if I see you disrespect people things like that again you'll each have a detention and 5 points taken off your house each, you hear me?".

The boys stopped laughing and walked away with their heads down.

I was going to carry on walking until… "Thanks" Malfoy didn't look up he just carried on picking up his dozen books. I hated seeing him in a busy corridor trying to pick up all those books and making them balance on one another, So I helped him. "You don't have to help" he said grumpily.

"I'm trying to be nice Malfoy". In no time Malfoy had books stacked up in his hands almost towering over his face. I put the 5 books I picked up on top of the tower and now I could no longer see the pale tired looking face. He looked round the books. "Thanks" and carried on down the corridor.

Once I got to my office I sat down at my desk. Did I really just help Malfoy? And yet again I talked to him without an insult being said between us. What was going on? Maybe he had changed… no he was just too tired to point out my flaws this week.

Before I knew it Saturday had already hit me. I was standing on the pitch with Liam the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and a bunch of students wishing to be on the team. Suddenly I saw Lily tying up her hair in the middle of the crowd. _She was trying out for the team? _She saw me and waved, her friend Amberley was beside her and she waved too. Lily was always a good rider on a broom when we went out for rides when she was little but I didn't think she understood Quidditch. James was already on the team, he played Chaser. I remember him telling me when he was in forth year, his letter was 5 pages long explaining how try outs went and what happened when he got picked. Then not long after I got another letter that was 3 pages long telling me about his first game. I wish he was still that enthusiastic about everything, now he thinks telling me what goes on at school is not cool in the slightest. My mind drifts to what Neville told me… maybe that's why he won't tell me anymore.

To my surprise Lily was absolutely amazing. Seeing my little girl fly with such speed and playing Quidditch with no fault was fantastic. After try outs Liam came up to me. "What do you think Sir?"

"I think you've got a good bunch there Liam"

"I know, maybe we have a chance at winning this year too. We only lost 2 good players but one was our seeker. So we need a beater and a seeker and we should be good"

"Who do you recommend?"

"I thought Knight was rather good, he would be a perfect beater"

Part of me was hoping he would sat Lily but I didn't want to bring her up because it would look like I just thought she was amazing because she was my daughter. "Yeah he's good"

"I was thinking maybe Lily Potter for seeker?" I couldn't help but smile. Thank god he thought so too… or was he just saying this because I was her dad? Hmm. "She's very fast and caught that snitch faster than anyone else"

"It's up to you, you're the captain Liam"

"But you were an amazing seeker Sir, you know what's good for the team, I can't help but think Lily takes after you"

"Her mother was rather good at Quidditch too. But yeah I thought she was brilliant so if you want her on the team…"

"Good, that was rather easy. Knight and Potter"

"Good"

We walked into the changing rooms where everyone sat, some looking beaten up and tired. "Listen up everyone" Liam shouted "We've already came to a decision. To be a beater we have chosen Dale Knight" Everyone cheered and the smile on the forth years face was massive. I hoped people didn't think Lily's picked because of me. "And for seeker we've chosen Lilly Potter" Surprisingly everyone cheered, I was expecting an uproar and people disagreeing. My daughters face lit up and she jumped up in joy with her friend Amberley who didn't make the team, but she looked so happy for her friend I don't think she really cared.

I then heard someone from the sea of people say "She was faster than anyone else, she will help Gryffindor win this year". I was happy she was chosen and everyone agreed.

"Thank you Professor" Liam shouted out as I was walking away.

"no problem Liam"

I walked onto the pitch and started moving the brooms that were the schools. Liam and all the other Gryffindor's went to lunch to celebrate. I couldn't leave all these out here so I flicked my wand and sent them one by one to the broom shed.

"That's my job Potter" a voice called from nearby. I turned around to see Malfoy.

"It is?"

"I was told to clear up after the try outs"

"Oh, well I've almost finished now, so no need"

"It's what I get paid for, so I rather do it"

"You're willing to work for your money?" I said surprised but I guess there was a bit of sarcasm in it.

"Yes" he spat.

I sent the last one to the shed and closed the doors. I turned around to see Malfoy glaring at me. "Oh sorry do you want me to get them all back out so you could put them away again?" I chuckled it was only meant to be a joke but Malfoy glared at me some more and I saw his fists clench. "Sorry, I didn't mean that, calm down". I didn't want him to start swinging his fists at me, we've already started a fight here years ago. "You going to lunch?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I'll get lunch when I'm finished working"

"Oh… what you doing now then? Want some help?"

"No I don't want your help, it's my job ill do it myself. Stop being such a pain Potter and run along"

I started to feel bad for the guy, he looked such a state and was always unhappy when I saw him. I never thought I could feel sympathy for him but I do. Maybe Gilbert _was _right, maybe he _had _actually changed. "Ok then". I walked off not really knowing what to say. Part of me wanted to invite him out for drinks with Ron and Hermione but that idea was quickly scrapped when I thought of how Ron and Hermione would take it, they hated him too. And who was I kidding; me and Malfoy would have nothing to talk about would we? All those things I started wondering a few days ago when I first saw him came into my head. But if I asked him about these last 22 years he would call me nosey and not want to talk with me. _Urgh! _Why was Draco Malfoy making me think of him and making my head hurt. I should be ignoring him like I set out to do, not thinking of making peace with him, he's Malfoy for crying out loud!

I put it down to needing a good catch up with my friends. So after lunch and hours of planning lessons I pulled my coat over my shoulders and headed to The Three Broomsticks to meet with Ron and Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

"There he is" Called Ron as I entered through the door "Already got you a firewhisky mate". I sat down opposite the married couple and took a sip from the glass of firewhisky in front of me. "How's your first week been?"

"It's been good, Lily made the Gryffindor Quidditch team"

"Oh Harry that's brilliant" Hermione joined in.

"Yeah I think James has a girlfriend, Neville caught him kissing a girl"

"Neville?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah he teaches Herbology now, been there for quite a few years now"

"I wish we kept in contact with him, maybe we can all meet up one day?"

"Yeah sure, he's changed a lot"

"I guess you hang around with him all the time then? At least you have someone you know"

"Yeah, I made friends with his friend called Gilbert to"

"Aw that's good" Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you have a new job now"

"Yeah so am I, It's good to be back at Hogwarts, although I could do without Malfoy there"

"Malfoy?" Ron raised his voice in surprise "What the fucks Malfoy doing there?"

"Ronald! Watch your language would you?" Hermione snapped at her husband but he didn't really show a sign of caring.

"He's a run around help according to Neville, He begged McGonagall for a job" I took another sip of my drink, while I watched Hermione with a look of puzzlement on her face and Ron who just looked angry.

"I wouldn't of thought she would let him work there though, he's an ex death eater around kids all day every day, it doesn't sound good. The papers haven't caught hold of it I assume? Well I haven't read anything anyway" Hermione was obviously trying to think back to anything she might of read on Malfoy in the prophet. "The last I heard, he was living in muggle London to keep away from the press and haters".

"and how long ago was that Mione?" Ron asked his wife.

"Must have been a few years ago now"

Suddenly the table went quiet until Ron broke the silence. "Why are we talking about that git anyway? Common we don't need him back in our lives" Ron looked angry and downed the rest of his drink in one. "I'm going to get another one, anyone else for one?" Hermione shook her head and looked down at her almost full glass.

"No thank you".

Once Ron was out of site and sat at the bar waiting for the barman to come back out to serve him Hermione started. "Harry are you alright with him being there? I couldn't imagine what memories the place brings back to you let alone seeing him again, I bet it's like being taken back 22 years ago" she looked sympathetic "I wouldn't exactly want to be there for 3 months or more".

Truth was I actually liked bumping in to him. I was constantly thinking about what I could talk to him about to know how he was getting along. Part of me knew I had lost it since everything in my life hit rock bottom and it showed because of this whole thing with Malfoy, but I felt sorry for the guy. Of course he still hated my guts and would rather not speak to me, so I was just looking forward to our little meetings when he would whack me in the face with a door and tell me off for doing his job. "Nah I've matured enough not to start fights and hate him".

"You don't hate him?"

"Well not really, but I'm not about to go and make best friends with him either"

"Hmm ok"

Ron joined us by then with his second firewhisky. The conversation from then on was mostly about Hermione's parents and how they have decided to move back to Australia, but with their full minds in tact this time, and about my first week as a Professor. After 2 more drinks it was time to call it a night. I was tired and couldn't wait for my head to hit the pillow.

Soon enough another week had passed and I thought I was doing rather well as a Defence against the dark arts Professor and McGonagall thought so too. I was happier now and felt as though things could only get better from here. But there was one thing on my mind. I hadn't seen Malfoy the whole of this past week. I'm not sure why it bugged me so much, could it be possible that I actually like talking to him?

I thought back to my school days one night before going to bed. Even though I hated Malfoy I was always following him. Could it be possible I was - in a way - obsessed with the boy back then and now? But why? I confused myself, so god knows how I would explain it to others! So I had to keep it to myself but it was killing me inside, I don't understand my thoughts.

However I went to sleep and tried to think nothing more of it. Maybe I would see him tomorrow… hopefully.

That night I dreamt of him.

"_Why are you always there when I round a corner Potter?"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm beginning to think you're obsessed with me"_

"_I'm not!"_

"_It's ok I forgive you"_

_We stood together on a seventh floor corridor of the castle, just round the corner from the room of requirement. He looked his young self again, his gelled back hair with a posh black suit on with a Slytherin badge pinned to his tie. He smiled at me and took a few steps closer._

"_I am forever hoping you feel the same way towards me as I do with you" he whispered in my ear._

_He leans back but he's still so close to me I can feel the heat from his body. I looked into those grey eyes and suddenly his face was coming towards mine slowly and he shut his eyes... and then… then…_

I awoke.

I rubbed my eyes and put my glasses on. Why was I dreaming of Malfoy and why did the dream have to be like that? He was just about to kiss me! The strange thing was I didn't pull away? This was all I need… More to add to the confusion. I got up, washed and dressed to get ready for another day of teaching.

"Potter" McGonagall interrupts my thoughts of Malfoy as I walk up the stairs to my classroom. "The new books for the first years have finally arrived; I'll have someone deliver them up to you during lesson change this morning"

"Ok sure" She turned right at the gargoyle and I carried on up.

"Melissa you forgot your wand" I called out to the second year as she was just about to exit the class with her friends.

"Oh Hang on Kate! Sorry Professor" She dashed across the classroom to pick up her wand and stowed it in her pocket before leaving with Kate.

This morning's lesson was a tricky one, spells kept going wrong and one boy burnt off his fringe. It reminded me of Seamus… I wonder how he's getting on these days.

A knock was performed on the door "Come in" I guessed it was the person with the first year books so I carried on putting away the glass jars that were used in the lesson with my back turned. If I was needed they would speak but nothing came so I carried on.

Suddenly "Where would you like them?" It was Malfoy.

I turned around instantly at the voice I knew well. He stood there in scruffy jeans and a grey top to match his eyes. Two boxes were placed at his feet obviously containing the books. He looked tired as usual. "Um, over there on the shelves" I pointed to the left of me, across the room from where he stood. I watched as he walked across the room with the boxes in his hands to then kneel down and open them. I couldn't take my eyes off of him… why?

"You know I'm beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with your eyes burning into the back of my head Potter"

"I- I… Um… I just… sorry" I stammered.

I looked down at my desk as I heard him place book by book onto the shelf. After 5 minutes he stood up to leave. Oh no he was leaving! I wanted him to stay. What could I do to stall him?

"Um, will you be taking the old ones? I have no need for them now, they're all falling apart and I have updated one's now" Yes… that should keep him here for another 5 minutes.

"Ok… I wasn't told I had to… but ok where are they?"

"Right here on the desk" They sat piled up in front of me in two piles looking old and falling to pieces. Draco grabbed the boxes and moved towards me. I needed to make conversation before he went.

"So how are you these days Malfoy?"

He looked quite surprised by my question and paused for a moment to take it in then carried on. "Fine, you?"

"I'm good. I noticed your son Scorpius is in my class"

"Yes that would be correct"

"He's a quiet kid, bright but quiet"

"Ok" Malfoy looked as though he didn't know what to say.

"I noticed he talks to my son Albus?"

He looked up at me. "Yes they're friends. Why, are you going to let the hate between us stop them from being so? Scorpius's choice in friends has nothing to do with me"

I can't help but say I'm shocked. "N-No I just… Albus never told me, and… I don't hate you Malfoy" There. It was said. I don't hate him.

"You don't?"

"No, that's all the past, it's been a long time since any of that"

"Since you nearly killed me in the bathroom that day? Yeah it has"

Was he trying to make me feel bad? "I'm sorry about that, I was stupid but -"

"But I deserved it, yeah I know" He put his head down.

"No, you didn't, no one deserves that Malfoy, I didn't even know what the spell did, I was stupid to use it on you"

He stayed silent and carried on placing the books in to the boxes.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too"

Could this be real? Or was I having another dream? Were we actually apologising to each other and mending old wounds?

"I hope we can forget about the past Malfoy, I don't fancy living that again"

"Same here"

"Ok so does this mean were friends?"

Malfoy laughed. "You move fast Potter, I wouldn't say were friends… yet" He mumbled the last word so I could only just hear it.

Still… this was a start.

"Ok" I laughed silently

"It's been good to talk to you, but I have to go clear up a broken cauldron down in potions" he smiled. He actually smiled. I never realised how nice his smile was.

"Ok, maybe we could catch up sometime?" I was sure he would say no but I wanted to chance it.

"Sure"

_What? _I couldn't help but smile and he smiled back too… again.

Another Malfoy smile.

Gilbert was right, he had changed, I could tell that just by a simple smile. Malfoy never smiled unless it was because he just bashed me off a broom during Quidditch or could tell he had annoyed me.

He picked up the boxes by hand and walked out of the room; leaving me to feel like I had accomplished something.

Saturday morning I was reading a book under a tree by the lake. I remember when I used to sit here with Ron and Hermione sometimes back in our school days. The sun was shining and students were places all around the grounds of Hogwarts outside enjoying it.

"Professor Potter, enjoying the sun are we?" Neville called from behind, he was walking towards me with Gilbert by his side.

"Yeah" I smiled but squinted my eyes because of the sun.

"Mind if we join you?"

"No of course not"

"Stone says it's meant to be like this for a few days, always count on him to predict the weather, I think he should have been a Professor in Divination not Transfiguration, but it's all just guess work, he's just a bloody good guesser. I'm thinking of taking my glass outside Monday"

"Neville, your glass _is _outside?" Gilbert laughed

"No, were stuck in the greenhouses, yeah the vegetable patches are outside but I mean I'm planning on bringing it all here so people can chillax and sun bathe"

"'Chillax'? And you must be everyone's favourite teacher." He laughed rolling his eyes and I joined in too, What Professor lets their students sun bathe during lesson time?

"I am, they like me better than you anyway" We all broke into laughter. The sun must have been getting to us.

After 20 minutes of just talking and laughing about stupid things I casually stared to the left of me for some unknown reason and that's when something, or even someone caught my eye. Malfoy was there carrying crates in his arms. Why didn't he just use his wand to levitate them? They looked heavy and he looked once again tired.

"Be right back guys" I got up from the grass but the two men were laughing about something I missed and didn't pay much attention. I walked over to Malfoy.

"Need help with them?"

"No, I got it thanks"

"Sure? They look heavy"

"They are"

"Why don't you just levitate them?"

"You are truly dumb sometimes Potter"

I stood there confused.

"I'm not allowed to use magic here, it was one of the rules the ministry insisted on placing"

"Oh…"

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry one? I don't mind"

"You're not going to leave me alone until I hand one to you are you?"

"No"

And with that he passed a crate over to me, making it easier for him to carry the 2 others in his arms.

"So want to go for drinks later?"

He looked up at me for a second or two before replying "You really want to try getting along don't you?"

"Yeah… don't you?"

"Of course, I just didn't think it would be this easy"

"Really?"

"Potter, we hated each other for seven years and nearly ended up killing each other, you're here for 2 weeks and already want to be friends… of course really"

I guess he had a point. He suddenly stopped and placed the crates down beside the castle wall

"Hagrid wants the crates for some odd reason" He explained taking the crate I had from me. "he said he will collect them from here, save me walking down the hill with them"

"Hagrid's still here?"

"Yeah, very old but still here"

It shocked me, this is yet another thing the kids forgot to mention.

"He keeps getting sick, I have to run potions down for him every now and then"

I suddenly wanted to go and see him.

"So how about 7?"

"Huh?" I got thinking of Hagrid and now I was confused of what Malfoy was on about.

"Drinks, how about I meet you at the Hogshead at 7?"

"Hogshead? You don't want to go to the Three broomsticks?"

"No, It's quieter in the Hogshead, much more comfortable for me these days"

I quickly understood, Malfoy was still bugged by press too, and maybe a few death eater haters.

"Ok sure, Hogshead at 7 then" Malfoy smiled and then turned to walk away so I headed down to Hagrids. I would have taken the crates but that one on its own was very heavy I didn't want to chance it. I may fall down the hill into the pumpkin patch. I found myself turning to watch Malfoy walk away, I guess he didn't look that awful, I loved how he no longer gelled his hair back and now he let it flop in his face. When he smiled the lines on his face were not so noticeable, and from behind his butt looked amazing.

_What? Shut up Harry He's Malfoy!_

For the first time in my life I was starting to question my sexuality. I think I truly have lost it, I've possibly befriended an enemy and now I think he's hot. Yes I think he's hot! I thought Neville was hot too the other day on the train. What was going on with me? I would have to sort out all of these thoughts later though as I just got to Hagrid's front door. I knocked and waited for it to be answered.

When the door opened I saw a tall giant covered in dark hair. He hadn't changed a bit. Well apart from a few grey hairs dancing in-between the dark ones and a few wrinkles.

"Harry! I erd you were going to be ere" He pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad you caught me on one of me better days" he smiled and let me in.

"Hagrid, how are you?" I smiled up at my old friend. I have missed him so much.

"I'm good, er… olding up"

"I was told you haven't been well?"

"Oh nothin' I can't andle Harry don't you be worrying now" he sat down beside the fire and I sat opposite him. I quickly noticed Fang was not lying around. "Oh er, Fang passed away a few years ago". My tummy dropped, poor Fang. I felt myself sadden.

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Not ter worry, he's in a better place" I could tell Hagrid didn't want to talk about it as he quickly changed subject "How's Hermione and Ron?"

"They're good, they're married with 2 kids now"

"Yeah young Hugo and Rose, I see them around quite a bit. I also see your three around"

"They don't come and see you?"

"Oh no, not really, they say Hi but they're busy with their school work I suppose" Hagrid looked down at his feet and wound his fingers together. I can't lie, it hurt me knowing my kids didn't visit Hagrid like me, Ron and Hermione used to. I would have liked them to go to him if they had any problems or whatever. He was a good father figure to me when I was younger. He carried my – supposed to be – dead body during the war before I leapt out of his arms and battled Voldemort for the last time. I had been through so much with him, I hoped my children could find a friend in him like I did.

"I've missed you Hagrid" My eyes were tearing up with all the memories. Jeeze did the war really make me this soft?

"I've missed yer to Harry, I hope yer make these visits a weekly thing now though, I would love to catch up with yer and have a cup a coffee now and then and maybe a rockcake"

"I'll be here every day if you won't me to be Hagrid, and I've missed your rockcakes" Ok the last bit was a lie but it was always a lie, I never liked them… actually I never could bite one they were so hard.

We had so much to talk about it was unreal. I couldn't help but notice the twinkle in his eye had gone though and he was moving a lot slower. 3 hours later I stepped out into the air again, I had to meet Malfoy in the Hogshead in 1 hour and I didn't want to be late and I wanted to get washed and changed.

"It's been good to catch up with you Hagrid, you eating Sunday lunch in the hall tomorrow? I haven't seen you there"

"Oh na I don't think so Harry, It's an effort to get there some days, Malfoy brings me down something every now and then, stocks up me cupboards and all that" he smiled. Hmm Malfoy. He was being ever so kind lately, or was it because it was his job?

"Ok, well maybe I could come for a cup of coffee sometime in the day?"

"Yer, I would like that" he looked so happy.

"Ok see you then?"

"Yer, see you then" He directed me a smile before shutting the door. I quickly walked up to the castle to get myself ready for tonight's drinks with the former death eater. Wow times have changed.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I got up to my room – Which was not so far from the fat lady portrait that was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room– I got washed and dressed ready to meet with Malfoy.

I know what I wear won't really matter to Malfoy, but I guess I just don't want to make it easy for him to make a snide remark and perform his famous Malfoy smirk towards me. I wondered if I should wear muggle clothing, I got to know the guy during our years in school, especially in sixth year. I quickly learnt to know his hate for muggles and muggle-borns, so I think I would literally be asking for it, but then again… Lately the only thing I've seen Malfoy wear is muggle jeans and a t-shirt. He's not been his normal clean self either, but I guess that came with the job? Maybe his work sometimes involves getting dirty.

That put some unwanted thoughts into my head…

_Stop it Harry!_

I decided on grey jeans and a red top; Simple, casual but looks good. Ginny once told me how she loved me wearing jeans because they made my butt look good. Not that I was wearing them for that reason tonight, not at all!

I pulled over my jacket and made my way out of the castle grounds into Hogsmeade village.

I opened the door to the Hogshead and looked around for Malfoy but he was nowhere to be seen. If he has just made me come here to make me look stupid - Himself having no intention of actually coming – he will see a very angry 'Potter' coming his way. I sat down in the corner of the deserted pub, the only people in the room were 2 old witches in dirty torn robes, drinking something of a green liquid, deep in quiet conversation. And the barman sat at the bar almost asleep.

But soon enough Draco Malfoy stepped over the threshold and into the old quiet pub. He spotted me quickly "Potter" He wore beige chinos with a white top. It all looked very clean and fresh, but it's something I never pictured the once tidy and smart man to wear. "I see you're wearing your house colour"

_Fuck._

he had a smile playing on his lips but he didn't quite give in, but I could still see it. Was Malfoy being nice? He didn't make any unnecessary comment that would end up turning everything into a fight, nor did he smile in a way he would if he was taking the piss.

I was slowly beginning to like this new Malfoy.

"Hi, yeah didn't actually realise"

"Must be a habit of yours"

"Maybe" I laughed but Malfoy kept a straight face.

"So… You want to get a round in or shall I?"

"I will, why don't you sit down" I motioned to the seat opposite me and got up to get drinks from the bar "Anything you prefer?"

"Something strong, it's been a hard day" Malfoy didn't look up at me, he looked tired and part of me just wanted to tell him to go back and sleep but I wanted to talk to him. Why? I have no idea.

I came back with 2 glasses and placed one in front of the blonde. "So what have you had to do today?" I thought I better start off the conversation as I didn't think he would.

"Just running the usual errands, that kind of stuff" he said lazily.

"So you're just tired then?" I took a sip of the alcohol and I squinted my eyes as I tasted how strong it was.

"Tired yes, but it's mostly the comments a - " Malfoy stopped and dropped his head.

"I'm sorry" I didn't know what else to say, but I know it can't be easy for him.

"What are you sorry for?" Malfoy looked up confused.

What _was _I sorry for? Sorry for nearly killing him in the bathroom that day in sixth year? Sorry for not being a little kinder to him over the years? Sorry for all the shit he's been through while I stood there and did nothing… Yes, I was sorry for almost everything I've done and didn't do.

"You can't always be the hero potter… can't always take other people's problems into your hands and make it all better. Sometimes people need to take the blame themselves and deal with the karma" Malfoy dropped his head once more. It's like he couldn't look me in the eye? "You shouldn't be sorry for anything, I made terrible decisions, I need to deal with the consequences".

"I wish I - "

"You wish you could help, Yeah? Well you can't." How was it he knew what I was thinking so well? I thought I was the one practically stalking him in sixth year, not the other way round. I admit I was basically obsessed with the guy; I wanted to know what he was up to, and If I _had_ figured it out maybe the death eaters wouldn't have entered through the vanishing cabinet. It wouldn't have made a difference though, Dumbledore was already dying and Snape had to be the one to kill him before Draco made a horrible mistake… even though I don't think he would have done it anyway, he was already lowering his wand when Snape entered.

"I know what I did back then was wrong I - "

"Malfoy, let's not talk about the past"

"I thought that's why you're here? You wanted answers, no?"

"No, I wanted to try and start over again."

"You would do that, after everything I did?"

"What did you do? As far as I'm concerned you did nothing, just took the mark and played brave" Why was I willing to forgive this man? He had tried to make my life hell… but, for some reason I wanted to forget the past and try to understand and get to know this new Draco Malfoy. Wow It's been two weeks since I was planning to ignore him and still hated his guts… what changed? He wasn't himself anymore… he was a weak, tried, quiet man.

"Potter I - "

"Please Malfoy, I don't like remembering it all, I'm sure you don't either"

"But I - "

"I understand, please just drop it"

"Do you have to keep cutting me off?" he laughed and it made me smile. Draco Malfoy can laugh, and without the cruel side to it either. "Thank you" he whispered so I could barely hear him. But for some odd reason he was looking into my eyes now, and I looked at his lips and read the words rather than heard them.

For a minute he just looked at me and it made my tummy perform summersaults inside. Why?

"What have you been doing all this time?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going, I was confused as to what was going on in that moment.

"Trying to find work" he broke eye contact and took a sip from his glass with the same squinted expression in reply to the alcohol that I had. "Raising Scor, finding a home".

"You got rid of the manor?"

"No, Mother's still there"

"But you found work and you stay here now, so must be all coming together slowly?"

"I guess"

"How long ago have you been working?"

"For about a year"

I nodded. "Who's Scorpius' mum?" I immediately regretted asking the question, but it slipped from my mouth before I could think.

"What is this, 21 questions?" Malfoy laughed once more and I smiled in reply. "If you really must know, her name was Astoria, we planned to get married until…" he stopped there and took another sip from his glass. I didn't want to push him so I left it at that.

"Scorpius is a lovely kid, magic and him sure agree with each other, he can perform a spell I've only ever mentioned once without any difficulty. Very smart boy, you should be proud"

"I am very proud"

"What is it that's changed so much about you Malfoy? You don't seem like the same person I knew all those years ago" My brows knotted as I tried to put my finger on it. He was kinder yes but was he happy? I couldn't really tell. He was laughing but he looked like he hadn't slept in days. The most surprising thing is he was actually speaking to me.

"22 years have passed, we grew older"

"I guess you're right" I smiled. If someone told me back in school one day me and Draco Malfoy will be sat here talking over a drink I would have laughed and not believed it one single bit. But here we were… getting along. "I'm glad we can do this now Draco"

"Huh?"

"I'm glad we can talk to each other without the hateful comments and glares, Its - "

"No, I understood you just fine, and I totally agree but you just called me Draco"

_Oh shit… I did._

"I guess I did"

"Sounds weird"

"Does it?"

"Yes Harry It does"

"You're right"

We both laughed together not at each other. I guess years can change people, I guess the war changed us… I was still expecting to wake up any moment and accidently bump into Draco Malfoy in the street, where he would spit a "Watch it potter, you would think 4 eyes were enough" and then walk away with a proud posture in his black suit. But no… I think I was very much awake.

"What about you? What have you been filling these 22 years with? Killed anymore dark lords?" Draco teased.

"I got married, got a job at the ministry and made 3 beautiful children I love dearly"

"Sounds like the perfect life" Draco dropped his head once more and broke the eye contact I was enjoying. I never realised how light grey his eyes were, but I noticed they didn't burn with pride any more, they looked almost empty.

"Not really. I then got divorced, got fired from the ministry and hardly ever see my children, until now of course"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, hit a bit of a bump in the road"

"I always thought you and Weaslebee were meant for each other?" Of course, Draco wouldn't stop his old self with the red haired family.

"Obviously not. She's started dating again now and were no way still in love with each other"

"I can't pretend it doesn't shock me"

"Yeah?" Draco nodded. "Oh well, were ok now, got to keep moving forward right?"

"Yeah, you do, shouldn't live in the past when there's a future in head of you"

"You should take your own advice"

"Hmm"

We both took another gulp from out glasses and then they were empty. "Another one?"

"Yes please".

When I got back I noticed Draco looked more relaxed in his chair. "Feeling the Alcohol already? Lightweight?"

"Of course not!" he leant forward and started on his new glass. "So why did you get fired if you don't mind me asking?"

"I got into a big argument with my boss about lost paperwork"

"Couldn't you just use Accio?"

"It would be bewitched, it was an important document. But they found it in the end, that was after a few curses and a load of bad language"

"Bet he got scared when you whipped out your wand"

I laughed "He doesn't think I'm all that special, kept saying it was just luck that got me this far. I didn't actually want to hurt the guy though, just got angry that was all. Most of it was because of emotion though, I didn't use my wand all to much"

"Wandless magic, hmm you always were a powerful one weren't you?" Draco smiled. I loved his smile. Was that weird? Was a man aloud to love another's smile?

With more of an explanation about the fight I had with my ex boss I had Draco in fits of laughter.

"And this was all over a document found later?" Draco laughed and laughed and I couldn't help but join him. I kept feeling like we were disturbing the barman from his sleep as he kept looking up from his arms that leant against the bar and looked at us. Or maybe he was wondering what Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were doing sitting laughing and drinking together. I couldn't blame him for being surprised, I was myself. The 2 old witches had disappeared by now and it was getting late. _Ah. _Maybe that's what it was… he was waiting for us to go so he could lock up the place.

"I think we should head back to the castle now, don't you think?"

"Just when we were starting to have a good time, but yeah I agree"

"We could always do it again next weekend"

Draco stood up and smiled at the ground "I never realised how good company you could be"

"Thanks?" I laughed "Up for it next weekend then?"

"Wont you be meeting any of your friends?"

"Maybe, but I promise I'll keep one night free yeah?" I held out my hand to shake on the promise, but Draco just stared down at the hand. "What?"

"It just made me think of when you left my hand out and turned down my offer in being my friend in first year" Draco muttered still looking at my hand.

"Well this time let's actually shake hands and be friends, new start and all that" I smiled hoping he would take my hand and we wouldn't have to visit the past again tonight.

"Fine Potter"

"Were back to Potter?"

"Sorry Harry, old habits die hard"

With that he took my hand in his and suddenly I felt my whole body shiver and then a warmth feeling rush over my body. At the same time it felt like an electrical shock run through my body and I felt my legs go wobbly beneath me. I looked a Draco; the man must have felt something too, and we held each other's hand in the shake position for what felt like minutes just looking at one another. In that moment I was sure… we were going to be good friends from now on.

This was **The Beginning**.

That night I got into bed and rested my head upon the pillow, I dreamt of Draco Malfoy and woke up with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

All through the next week I found myself bumping into Draco everywhere constantly. I would smile at him as I walk past and he would smile back. This still felt so unreal. Were Draco and I actually getting along like friends?

While part of me still couldn't believe the foreign act and thoughts, another part of me was confused because whenever I saw him I would feel this feeling I've only ever felt once before. I didn't want to think anything of it though, but it's like I don't have a choice. This new Draco makes me feel warm inside and he makes me smile. I was _Actually _really looking forward to this weekend's drinks with him! On Friday night – the night before I would sit down in the Hogshead with him once more – I found myself once again over thinking.

I thought first about how we had come so far just in these 3 weeks. Then I thought about all these unwanted feelings… Maybe they weren't unwanted? The butterfly's in my tummy, the constant thinking of his sharp features and those soft lips, the dreams I had every night of him confessing his love for me… I think I was falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

Could it be possible?

But he was a guy? Was I gay?

_No you couldn't be, you were married to a girl and have 3 kids! You were attracted to Ginny, and even Cho back in forth year!_

The 2 people in my head were debating this new found fact.

His name and his past didn't really mean anything now. He was a new guy and he's caught my attention. Maybe it's a phase, maybe it will pass, I shouldn't go and announce I'm attracted to guys just yet… it could just be him.

_But why? Why Him?_

I shook my head as if that would shake off all thoughts of him. I placed my head on the soft pillow and pulled the sheets up to my shoulders and closed my eyes.

That night I dreamt of Draco Malfoy _Again_.

Saturday morning I awoke to sunshine blazing in my eyes. I closed them and then opened them again. I reached for my glasses and placed them on. Today was the day.

I walked down to breakfast to find my son James standing against the wall. "Dad"

"James"

"Albus never entered the common room last night" Of course all 3 of my children were in Gryffindor.

"Maybe you missed him? Went to bed early, or late?"

"No dad, no one has seen him this morning either" I could see the worry in my sons eyes, he was serious. I looked into the hall we stood outside of and scanned the large room… Albus wasn't there.

"Right, come with me" I knew how to sort this.

"Where are we going?" James asked as we walked past tired students making their way to the hall for breakfast.

"Going to get the map from my room"

"_The _Map?" He asked. He knew I meant the Marauders map because I told him all about it when he was a bit younger. I remember him asking constantly when he first started Hogwarts if he could have it, but of course I had to say no. If I gave it to James, Albus and Lily wouldn't be happy and would want something. James also wanted the Cloak but the same thing would happen. So to keep it fair I kept it all in a case away from their reach.

"Yes _the _map" as we reached the knight who hid the entrance to my private room, I gave him the password and he moved to the side so the stairs were uncovered. James stared at it in shock and then he followed me down while the knight above moved back in place.

"I'll forever be surprised what secret entrances this place has" he muttered more to himself then to me.

I pulled a case out from underneath my bed and used my wand to unlock it. Inside were loads of bits and bobs, I pushed the cloak aside to find the blank parchment underneath it.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" Suddenly the parchment was full of writing bearing the heading 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map'.

"That's so cool"

"Yeah, now lets find your brother" I opened up the parchment, lifting up pieces for upper floors. Suddenly I saw the name 'Albus Severus Potter' next to 'Scorpius Malfoy' in the library. "there he is" I pointed to him on the map.

"He's been there all night?"

"Maybe not, let's go see him"

We walked to the library and I found two boys asleep there. Scorpius lay on a bench with around 10 books in front of him and Albus was sat at a table with his head led against an open book, his mouth open and his eyes closed.

"Albus, Scorpius, Wake up" I gently shook Albus awake.

"Dad?" he mumbled still half asleep.

"Did you sleep here all night?"

"Guess so"

"No one checked for students in here? No prefects?"

"Guess not"

"What were you two doing?"

"Reading" Albus shut the book he used for a pillow. I looked at the cover and it read 'Unforgivable Curses by Alexander Maynard'

"What's this?" I lifted the book into my hands.

"Um nothing just a book"

"A book about Unforgivable Curses?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I was just interested"

I looked over at the stack of books in front of the pale blonde boy who looked exactly like Draco did when he was younger. The one on the top of the pile read 'Hexes and Jinks by Harrison Newt'

"Why are you reading all of this, what do you plan to do with this new knowledge?" I raised my voice a little this time. Why was my son reading all this? This wasn't exactly dark stuff otherwise it would be in the restricted section, but it wasn't nice stuff either.

"I don't plan to do _anything_, I just wanted to know about it all"

"Why?" I looked over at Scorpius who sat there quietly looking down at the table. I couldn't help but think he was dragging my son into his dark thoughts, that's what Malfoy's were though wasn't it, Dark people? Just full of pure blood pride and dark magic. No. It wasn't. Draco was no longer like that.

"We just wanted to know about the war" that didn't make sense, you didn't need to know about the 3 Unforgivable Curses and a load of hexes and jinxes to know about the war. "What magic you used" I looked down at another book 'Voldemort's rise and fall' then another 'The boy who lived'.

My body finally relaxed. "I didn't use any of this to do what I did" It was true of course, Voldemort was defeated by a simple Expelliarmus spell.

"Why don't you teach any of this in class?"

"You're fifth year, you will learn more next year. But some of the most simplest spells are the most powerful"

Suddenly Scorpius finally spoke "Did you really do everything it said you did in these books"

"I told you Scorp, everything's true, dad used to tell us the stories when we were young" Albus said.

"It depends what it says in the books, but common you two, breakfast will be over soon" They both got up from the bench and began putting the books back.

"Sir?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't help but notice you talking to my father?"

I nodded.

"He said you saved his life in the war, I would like to thank you myself for that" I would have thought Draco Malfoy would only have bad things to say about me to his son. I wonder if he also mentioned how I nearly killed him.

"That's quite alright Scorpius" He smiled and the two boys exited the library.

I almost forgot James was here. "I don't like that Scorpius kid, he's too quiet _and_ he's a Malfoy, I don't know why Al's friends with him"

"James, just because he's a Malfoy doesn't mean he's a bad kid" James looked at me in shock and looked as though he didn't quite understand.

"B-But you hate Malfoy's too!"

"I did once, now it turns out me and Scorpius' father are getting along"

"After everything he - "

"James, you might want to get breakfast too" I didn't like my son hating someone because of my past. It wasn't right. "And I don't want you going around declaring people as bad people when you don't know them, understand?"

"Yes" I spat and stormed off.

I walked out of the library doors to find Albus standing there.

"Where's your friend?" Scorpius wasn't with him anymore and I saw James round a corner up ahead.

"he's gone to breakfast, I wasn't hungry"

"Oh ok, what is it Al?" Albus looked worried.

"Will it ever happen again?"

"Will what happen again?"

"The War, will there be another dark lord? If so I want to be prepared"

"Albus, is this what you're worried about?" I knelt down and looked up at him, putting my hands on his shoulders "You don't need to worry, nothing like that will happen again, at least not in your life time"

"Scorp says Voldemort came back once so he could again, he read it in one of those books"

"He's gone for good now, I made sure of that"

"I'm glad you're my dad"

I smiled. "And I'm glad you're my son" Albus gave me a hug and then nodded. "I've just become hungry, see you later dad"

"Ok see you later Al"

I understood Albus was worried, I guess I shouldn't have told them all those stories at such a young age. But was Scorpius worried to? Maybe seeing his dad so down and tired scared him? Maybe he didn't want to end up like that. But I knew for sure the boys had nothing to worry about.

I decided to skip breakfast in the great hall and went down to see Hagrid.

On my way out I bumped into the blonde that took over my dreams.

"Harry, where you off too?"

"Hagrid's"

"Oh right, still on for tonight?"

"Of course. What you doing right now?" I looked down at the big keys in his hands.

"McGonagall wants a room on the fourth floor locked up because some students started flinging jinxes at each other in there and they managed to burst a pipe and it's all flooded and the furniture's all smashed up, seriously these damn kids - "

"I seem to remember us attempting to do the same thing when we were younger, If you bothered to turn up that was"

"Ah it was my plan though, get you to meet up after hours and send filtch that way"

"I know" I moaned but Draco laughed and patted my shoulder.

"We're past that now Harry, don't let it get to you, I'm sorry if that's any help"

"I guess I forgive you" I began to chuckle.

"Common Potter, you had that invisibility cloak you could have dodged him easily"

I nodded my head in agreement with a small laugh.

"So meet you at the Hogshead at 7?" I asked.

"I was thinking maybe we should go into muggle London tonight?" I didn't think he could shock me anymore, but he obviously can. Muggle London? He hates muggles! "I know what you're thinking, but no one knows me there and a few years after the war I found myself there quite a lot, it's fun" he smiled at me as If to say Please. I couldn't say no to him, and it sounded fun, I was just looking forward to a nice quiet chat with him while I lose myself in his eyes.

_Oh dear._

"Ok sure, what time?"

"Still 7, I'll meet you outside the gates?"

"Sure, see you then Draco"

Draco walked away and I started making my way the other direction towards Hagrid's hut. I turned and took a quick sneaky glance at the guy I found I was actually slowly falling in love with, and at that moment he turned around to look at me to. He smiled and waved then carried on walking away and out of sight. I'm pretty sure I was blushing, he probably thinks me strange for looking at him walking away. But then he did the same to me? Hmm. Yeah, no doubt about it… I was in love with Draco Malfoy.

I won't lie, I always found him attractive back in school, but I never imagined loving him, I hated his guts. But times ticked on and we were older and more mature, he made me like and forgive him, and now he's making me love him.

_Damn you Draco._

It wasn't all too bad, It just sucks that I have to keep it a secret. If he found out that I have been dreaming about him and losing myself in his eyes, I'm pretty sure he would freak out and run off. I would have to keep my thoughts to myself. That was fine… wasn't it?

The day dragged by slowly. All I could think about was _him._

Hagrid wasn't having a good day but I made sure I left him with a good meal cooked up and plenty of drink easy to get to. I hated seeing him so weak. It felt like part of my life was missing and now I have that back all the memories come flooding back to me; The good and bad. I wished I could go back all these years and be a simple student at Hogwarts with nothing to worry about. That's a lie of course, I always had something to worry about back then. but maybe I missed the adventures and the constant moving around not relaxing. I thought quite a lot back then but I felt the silence now was giving me an excuse to over think. Over thinking was never a good thing for me.

The clock turned 6, so I got ready to go out. All dressed up in my best clothes I walked down and through the castle to meet Draco at the gates.

"Mr Potter!" I turned around to see a small red haired boy – Who wasn't a Weasley - standing in front of me holding an envelope in his hand. "I've been told to give this to you by McGonagall, the owl who sent it hurt it's wing on the way here, it's being treated by the Care of magical creatures professor right now" He held out the letter.

"Oh ok thanks - " I waited for him to say his name.

"Billy sir, Billy Pearce"

"Thank you Billy" I smiled and the boy ran back to where he came from. He must have only been a first or second year. I read the letter:

_Harry,_

_Care to join Ronald, Luna, Dean, Seamus and I for drinks in Jerry's Bar in half hour? Everyone looks forward to a catch up with you._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Hermione's new Owl was always injuring itself so there was no surprise about its wing now. The bird reminded me of Errol with its clumsiness. I would have loved to catch up with our old friends, but there was no way I was going to put off a night with Draco. Plus I could catch up with them another time, I didn't know how long this Draco would last, for all I know he could gain his annoying Malfoy pride and attitude back any day. I didn't like to think so but it was the truth, Draco can shock me.

I wrote a letter back with a muggle pen I found in my jeans.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry already have plans tonight, maybe another time._

_Harry._

With that I headed to the Owlery to post my letter with one of the school Owls. I missed Hedwig. After all this time it still effected me, I tried to move on by getting a new owl, and even though Bruce was loyal and friendly, it wasnt the same.

After the Owlery I made my way to the gates where I saw the blonde standing there with his hair flopping around nicely into his face, and his pink lips standing out more than ever. His top was quite fitted and I could see a bit of muscle. Oh how does this man do this to me? I went a little weak at the knee's and cleared my throat.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten… or changed your mind, either one would break my heart"

"Sorry, had to send a letter"

"To Weasle and Miss know it all?" he laughed.

"Malfoy, please don't call them that"

"As long as you don't call me Malfoy, I liked hearing you say my first name" I suddenly caught a little blush creeping up in his cheeks and I couldn't help but smile.

"Fine Draco, Shall we get going?"

"Sure" he pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck as if he was hot but it was quite chilly out here. Suddenly he held out his hand and I took it. Suddenly a slight shock ran through me and I felt… Well I felt simply in love. I felt like a teenager again, how I felt with Ginny. But I noticed we hadn't even apparated yet. Draco was holding my hand and looking at me, in to my eyes!

"W-what?" He didn't answer "A-a-are w-we not apparating?" I made it clearer. But I loved his eyes, so grey.

"I love how you stutter, it's cute" _CUTE? _Oh dear. For one, I've never been called cute before and Two… well Draco Malfoy thinks I'm cute! I attempted to hide my smile but I knew I couldn't hold my blush. Draco looked down at our hands holding on to each other. "Don't you feel it too?". My pulse was rushing, my head felt light and I giggled.

Yes, I actually giggled! Like a little school girl too.

Lucky Draco just smiled and squeezed my hand taking that as a yes. We stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes then he took my other hand in his. Then slowly he walked closer towards me and stopped when our bodies were nearly touching. "Harry?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" I was taking in his smell and the heat from his body. He smelt so good!

He swallowed and I watched his adam's apple as he did so. "How is it possible you can make me feel like this?". Everything was now clear. Draco felt exactly what I felt. This moment I will try to save forever.

"I-I don't know" I didn't know what else to say, I just wanted to kiss those soft lips that were perfect level and only a few cm's now away from mine.

"I want to kiss you"

"Why don't you then?" My heart was beating so fast and loud I was scared he could hear it. With that Draco's lips moved closer to mine very slowly. I didn't dare move. If he made it all the way and touched my lips with his I would know this wasn't just nothing, he felt the same way for me as I did for him. How was this possible? Was this right? It felt right…

Suddenly his soft lips met mine and I was in heaven.


	8. Chapter 8

We deepened the kiss but kept it gentle still. He removed his right hand from mine and put it on my waist then the other round the back on my neck. I moved my hands to his body and felt his back muscles. I had no idea how much time had passed but soon enough we came up for air and just looked into each other's eyes once more.

"Your eyes are so green"

"Your eyes are so grey"

"I guess" He laughed. "Shall we get going?".

Right now all I wanted to do is crawl up into his arms and talk till we fall asleep. But I guess I would still be spending time with him… "Sure".

Once more he held out his hand, but this time we actually did Apparate.

A few seconds after, I found myself staring at a crowded street of people and cars from the end of an ally. Draco – still holding my hand – pulled me up the street and into a building which was apparently called 'ZigZag' if the big red neon sign was anything to go by. Suddenly I felt very hot and claustrophobic. The room was dark apart from the dozen colourful lights brightening up the dance floor and a few lights at the bar. People were dancing very close together and the music vibrated the building. I'm pretty sure Flo Rida was playing but I was never too in to muggle music, and plus it was so loud it was hard to even say it was proper music, but people seemed to enjoy it just the same.

"Drink?" Draco asked when we finally got over to the bar.

"Of course" He let go of my hand and placed his arms on the bar, ordering our drinks from the barman who was very tall and skinny. He then passed me my drink, I had no idea what it was but when I took the first sip… well let's just say it's the best alcoholic drink I've ever tasted.

"Wan't to dance?"

"Oh, I-I don't dance"

"Nor do I, Common" he grabbed my hand once more and pulled me over to the dance floor. We buried ourselves deep inside the crowd of people and then Draco moved closer to me and started to dance.

_You're such a Liar Draco Malfoy, you can dance!_

I joined him and even though the music wasn't very clear, It was easy to dance to the beat. His hands kept touching my side and our bodies were very close together. I looked up at him, he looked so happy, happier than I had _ever _seen him; no famous Malfoy smirk, and no tired lost look, just a massive smile and sparkling eyes.

We danced for a little longer, then sat back at the bar and drank some more.

"How long?" Draco asked looking nervous.

"How long?" I repeated.

"How long have you liked me?" he twiddled his fingers together on his lap.

It was a bit of a loud atmosphere to be talking about this I thought, but to be fair if we were in a silent room… I could see he wouldn't want to awkward silence. But no awkward silence came, I knew this answer.

"Since the start of this school year when I met the new Malfoy."

"New Malfoy?"

"Yeah… you're different, much kinda… and I'm sure the old Malfoy wouldn't have kissed me outside the school gates and danced up close to me" I laughed and he did the same, looking a bit more confident now. "You?"

"I think I've always liked you"

_Always?_

"Really?" I found that hard to believe… he tried to make my life hell for years.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. But I was horrible because I was jealous, and I felt hurt when you turned down being my friend. I used to look at you from the other side of the hall during feasts, you're a messy eater Potter" He laughed.

"Wow" I couldn't find the words to speak.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be honest with you" he tried to save himself from any more embarrassment but I found him cute. Yes. It was my turn to think _he _was cute.

"No, it's fine, I guess I always found you attractive, maybe that's why I stalked you so much and became obsessed with your every move, but at the time I thought I was trying to see what dark thing you were up to next"

"Potter you do make me laugh"

"If I can call you Draco I insist you call me Harry"

"True"

We drank some more and laughed about are fights in school. Every now and then Draco would come out with a 'Sorry' and look sympathetic. But to be fair I found it all funny now, If back then I knew years later I would be sat with Draco at a bar after kissing him and dancing, I would have simply taken myself to St Mungo's.

Suddenly we got to _that day. _That day I regret most of all. The day that replays in my head.

"You had every right to do what you did"

"Did I? You did nothing wrong."

"I cursed that Katie Bell and tried to poison the Headmaster, of course I did something wrong, I deserved everything"

"No you didn't, you made mistakes, and you couldn't really refuse _his _orders" His orders meaning Voldemorts.

"But at the time I wanted to do it all, I wanted to be a death eater"

"Because you were scared, you didn't want to be on the losing side and die or be tortured. It's alright, I understand and after everything that's happened I don't think I would want to change anything. It's all coming together now and if things turned out differently I don't think I could stand it" Of course I was talking about Draco but I was also talking about Voldemort too. I could do without the publicity but I was happy it all turned out the way it did. I regret that people had to die and If I could change that part then I would. But the defeat of Tom Riddle was mostly down to luck, and I'm glad I had that luck otherwise we could be living in a world ruled by Voldemort right now. Who knows how that would have turned out.

"You're too kind Harry, you forgive people so easily"

"No, just you" it was true, I would have never forgiven Voldemort for killing my parents and Bellatrix for killing Sirius and whoever killed Lupin and Tonks, and Pettigrew for betraying my parents and killing Cedric. I forgave Draco because he gave me reason too, and even though he put people in danger he never killed anyone, and he turned his life around from that.

"Well I'm still very sorry"

"I'm sorry too, I should never have used a curse I knew nothing about, and I should have never even cast a bunch of spells at you"

"You made a mistake" he almost quoted me from earlier.

"Yeah well I bet I hurt you a lot, I regret it everyday"

"I still have the scars, but they're my favourite scars"

"You do?" I couldn't help but be shocked. I caused lasting damage on him?

_Oh Draco, my poor Draco._

"Shall we go somewhere a bit quieter?" He dragged his hand through his oh-so-lovely hair.

"Sure" We downed the last of our drinks and headed out.

I took his hand once more and next thing I knew we were outside the castle's gates again. We walked up to the entrance and soon found ourselves in what must be Draco's private room. Green was scattered everywhere. Slytherin till he dies I guess.

"Drink Harry?"

"More?" I laughed "Go on then, I guess it's not a school night"

Draco handed me a glass of Firewhisky then sat next to me on the sofa.

"How's Scor in class? Pay's attention?"

"Yeah he does, he's always got his head in a book. That reminds me I found Albus and Scorpius sleeping in the Library this morning, they fell asleep there the night before. I'm surprised Prefect's didn't check there for students out of bed"

"Oh right?"

"Yeah they were reading" I didn't want to bring up what they were reading about, didn't want to worry Draco. Anyway Albus said they were only interested in the war, and he was scared. Scared it would all happen again and he wasn't prepared.

"Obviously" Draco teased "If they were in the Library they would be reading wouldn't they?"

"No… they could have been playing chess"

"Touché" People always go to the Library to play chess; it was quiet and easy to concentrate in there. "James is one for trouble isn't he?"

"He is?" I raised my brow.

"Yeah, he was one of the boys casting jinx's in that room on the fourth floor, didn't McGonagall tell you?"

Oh.

"No... She didn't." Why was I not told about my son's horrible behaviour? Why didn't he mention anything to me this morning?

"I didn't know till later on today, I guessed you already knew so I didn't mention it again"

"I'll be having words with him that's for sure. When was this?" Yesterday afternoon, but someone found it all like that in the morning. Peeves named the people in there.

"Well Peeves could be lying? You know how he is"

"They admitted it Harry. They got 20 points taken each from their house"

"What houses were they?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Draco nodded. Why did James have this idea in his head that all Slytherin's were bad?

"I believe McGonagall sent Ginerva a letter"

"What?" She told Ginny but not me? What was McGonagall thinking?

"I hear things when I walk around, McGonagall was telling Stone" Draco noticed the anger on my face "Calm down Harry, talk to McGonagall tomorrow, but for now please don't get yourself all worked up"

"I just think she should have told me and - "

I was cut off by a soft pair of lips meeting mine.

"Shut up" Draco whispered when coming up for air then carried on. He moved his hands to and through my hair. "You. might as. Well. be called. Moaning myrtle" he said between pecks. Slowly he pushed me back so I was now laying on the sofa facing up at him leaning over me. The kiss deepened.

Then we came up for air. "You're perfect" I said out of breath to the blonde god that was lying on top of me smiling. Yep. I was defiantly gay, and defiantly in love with this ex death eater.

That's when we fell asleep.

Draco's arms around my waist, with his head upon my chest.

I woke up the next morning to Draco's heavy breathing and Draco's weight on me. I watched him sleep. He looked as though he didn't have a care in the world, he looked peaceful. I took this time to take in every little detail his face had. My eyes travelled from his long eye lashes, to his pointed nose to his soft pink lips. I brushed my fingers through his hair, being gentle to I don't wake him up. I studied him and played with his hair for the next 10 minutes.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered and then after a second they opened revealing a beautiful grey sight.

"Morning" Draco said while he lifted his head from my chest and stretched his arms out.

"Morning sleepy" I smiled. Draco leant back down and kissed me on the cheek. Suddenly he froze.

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"Um" I glanced down at my watch "almost 9:30 why?"

"Shit" He hopped up from me and grabbed his jacket "I have to go, sorry"

"Where?" It's a Sunday, where did he possibly need to go?

"The ministry".

Oh.

"I was meant to be there at quarter past 9"

I got up and grabbed my jacket "See you later then?"

"Sure" He kissed me once before I followed him out of the green room.

"Will you be ok Draco?"

"Of course, it's just check up and all that, done it plenty of times before… though I've never been late. Bye Harry" He rushed off down the corridor and out of sight.

I didn't think it was fair for the ministry to keep check on him all the time, he was a good man now. But I guess if it was anyone else I would want them to be checked up on, but that's cause I didn't know them and they could be still in that frame of mind. The dark mind. I let Draco go and went to breakfast.

"Oh Merlin Harry, you look awful" Gilbert said as I got to the top table in the great hall.

"I'm sorry?" I sat myself down next to Neville.

"You look like you slept in your clothes, and your hair is even messier than normal"

"Oh sorry, yeah bit of a late night last night"

"Harry, did you hook up with a girl last night?" Neville winked and laughed.

No Neville I hooked up with a guy last night and that guy is my past enemy Draco bloody Malfoy. I smiled at the thought. "No, just catching up with old friends"

"Oh were you with Hermione, Ron and all that lot?"

"No, other friends"

"You have more friends?" He joked and I glared at him.

I suddenly saw McGonagall in the middle of the table talking to Professor Stone the Gryffindor head of house. After I've eaten my sausage and bacon I would need to chat with her. But for now I was terribly hungry so picked up my knife and fork to dig in.

"Harry, looks like Peterson's recovering quicker than expected, you reckon you will be out of a job soon?" Gilbert said digging into his own breakfast.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's told McGonagall he wants to get back to work as soon as possible"

"Oh?"

Neville stepped in "Don't worry Harry, they won't let him back yet, plus you will most likely go straight for the Quiddich coach position, the last one if retiring very soon. He's not as good as you would be anyway, bet you're better than that madam Hooch was, although she was very nice to me when I broke my wrist because of that broom"

Oh yes. Then Draco stole your Rememberall.

"Thanks" I smiled.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw McGonagall get up from her seat.

"Excuse me guys" I left Neville and Gilbert in deep discussion about Mandrakes. I followed the Headmistress out of the hall "Professor" I called and she turned around to face me.

"Potter"

"I was just wondering, why was I not told about James?"

"Ah, follow me" I did as I was told and we ended up in her office. Dumbledore's old office. It hadn't changed one bit apart from a few things on the desk. "I didn't want to worry you but I guess that's a fault on my part, but James is fine, and has not hurt anyone. 20 points have been taken from Gryffindor for his actions and another 20 from his friend. I'm sorry I'm only just telling you this, I've been a bit distant lately, must be the old age" She attempted to laugh.

"Who were the Slytherin's?"

"Lawrence Hyde and Tristan Ford"

"James' friend?"

"Peter Sanders"

"Right, ok thanks" I found it easy to forgive this women, but it worried me to see her so distant. It reminded me of Hagrid.

This is one of the moments I realise how old I'm getting. Yet I'm falling in love like I'm 17 again. I walked out of the office and headed to Hagrids.

"Yer alright Harry?" he smiled when opening the door.

"I'm fine and yourself? Feeling any better today?"

"A little, not ter be rude but yer hair looks a bit wild today"

"Hagrid, it looks wild everyday"

"True" we both laughed then he clutched his side as if it hurt.

"I worry about you Hagrid"

"I'll be fine Harry, just old age" Yeah I've heard that before. I hated seeing my past look so old and hurt. "So what yer been doing since I last saw you then?" he poured a cup of tea.

"Nothing" I lied "Been a bit bored really"

I chatted with Hagrid for about 2 hours before he was getting tired and wanted to nap.

The rest of that day I spent reading. I fell asleep quite early for me.

In the morning the first class I was to teach were third years, Lily's class.

"Daddy?" Lily asked after class while everyone else was filing out.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Hugo said mums dating Dean, is it true?"

"I'm sorry?" This was news to me.

"Yeah DeanThomas, Hugo said they were round his during the summer"

"Who your mum dates Is nothing to do with me darling, I wouldn't know anything about it"

"Oh, I won't ever have to start calling him dad will I?" She laughed.

"No sweetie" I smiled and rubbed her hair.

"Ok, I'll see you later then?" I nodded "Bye dad"

"Bye" With that she skipped out.

Lunch time hit when my first year students left the classroom. I was just putting away the equipment used when my favourite blonde walked in. "You make a hot teacher" he ran his finger along a desk when walking towards me.

"You make a hot run around help" Malfoy silently laughed. "How did yesterday go?"

His face suddenly dropped "Um, alright I suppose"

"Alright?"

"Ex death eaters have started rebelling, well they have for a while but there was an attack just outside the ministry, they questioned me and I'm not allowed to leave the castle for a while, they're keeping an even closer eye on me"

"That's not fair"

"I'll live, don't worry about me Harry, It just means we will have to have drinks in one of our rooms" he put his arms around my waist.

"Some one might walk in Draco" I blushed.

"Ashamed of me _Potter_?" He put emphasis on my surname.

"No _Malfoy _I'm not, but what are we? Are we together or what?" I asked hoping the answer was yes.

"If you want to be" he whispered in my ear, it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yeah"

"Fine, boyfriend" I giggled like a little girl again. Urgh Malfoy stop making me girlish.

"You can tell you're the girl in the relationship"

"I'm so not!" but deep down I knew he had a point.

"Have you been with a man before?" he rubbed his thumbs against my sides and it kind of tickled.

"No, you?"

"Only one" It shocked me, I'm not going to lie. "It was one reason why Astoria left me"

Oh.

That's what he was about to say when he first mentioned her… well when I asked about her.

"She found out my love for guys and obviously left" he shrugged his shoulders "She was the only woman I've ever loved"

I nodded "I know what you mean, Ginny is the only girl I've ever loved, but then you're the only guy I've ever lo - " I stopped myself there, was I just about to tell Draco I loved him?

"What was that?" He smiled.

"What was what?" I felt myself blush. God damn it!

"Were you just about to say you loved me?" he smiled and brought his body closer to mine.

"No…" My blush was giving me away but I thought I could turn it around.

"Well I love you"

_What!? _

"Y-you What?"

"I love it when you stutter" a rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand. I leant into his touch and closed my eyes taking in how soft his hands were and the fact that he _Loved _me… and I him. "Say something"

"I love you too" with that he cupped my face him his hands and kissed me. Oh I love his kisses. He suddenly walked me back slowly till my bum hit the desk, he lifted me slightly so I was sat on it and pushed my legs apart gently to then stand between them still kissing me. My hands danced in his hair and he leant over me, pushing me down on the dark wood beneath me. Suddenly I felt his cold hand crawl up my shirt.

Oh his smell, his touch… _him_, it was all perfect, and he was mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites :) This one is a bit of a short one compared to the other chapters, it's also a little depressing… but I hope you like it all the same and let me know what you think!**

I was loving every minute of this man's soft, gentle touch, but I knew we had to be careful. "Draco, we can't do this here"

One last kiss from him and he lifted his weight upon me and stood in front of me while I pulled down my shirt. "Always the good guy"

"It would be pretty awkward if McGonagall walked in, just saying"

"True" he smiled. Oh Draco how do you manage to make my insides dance? How do you take up every minute of free thought I have? You were always one for the spotlight. I couldn't help but notice Draco was looking younger by each day… New potion? Dreamless sleep? No, he was finally becoming happy again. "I'll see you later?" he asked.

I nodded and he placed his lips on my cheek before walking out the classroom. My next class was sixth years, James' class.

The class was a bit of a boring one today I do admit, but I didn't expect Perry Doyle to fall asleep at the back.

"Perry, wake up! This is not your dorm and it is not bedtime" The whole class erupted in laughter. The small black haired boy looked up from his desk, eyes all squinting and red.

"Sorry sir, didn't get much sleep last night"

"Why's that?"

"I was playing chess" The class repeated their laughter.

"You can stay up playing chess all you like but when you come to class, I want you fully aware and ready to perform anything I give you, Understand?"

"Challenge accepted" The boy had a smirk on his face. Obviously he _had _to be a Slytherin, not saying all Slytherin's are bad of course… or well they can change over time anyway.

Draco Malfoy.

"Right, I'm sure I have a Boggart stashed away somewhere, want to perform a Patronus for us all?" Suddenly the boys expressions dropped and he shook his head. Thought so.

One girl piped up "Will you teach us that soon Professor? I know you used it a lot during the war"

"Since third year" James spoke "right dad?"

Once again… my class was off topic.

"Right James"

Another boy with ash blonde hair spoke next "Who taught you it?"

"Uncle Lupin taught him it that's who, you know my god brother Teddy? His dad!" James favourite subject seemed to be my past, I regret now telling him loads of stories when he was a kid. All the students in the room suddenly got caught on the discussion and I couldn't hear myself think.

"Right quieten it down!" They all shut up.

"Please tell us a little something? It's been on our minds since you first got here, we just want to know what happened" a little girl spoke, who had blue hair ending somewhere down her lower back, she must been an Metamorphmagus.

Giving up I shut the book in front of me, with only 5 minutes left till the bell I figured it wouldn't harm telling them something. "What do you want to know?". Hands shot up and people shouted out. "One at a time!" I pointed to a girl called Daisy.

"Did you really die and come back to life?"

"Of course he did! He survived the killing curse twice! And by the wizard who's meant to be the most powerful of us all" James butted in.

"James" raising my hand to tell him quite simply to shut up, he did what he was told. I took a deep breath "When I was one, Voldemort's curse backfired" I could see a few faces flinch at the name even still. This was a new generation and yet he still bought fear. "In some complicated sense apart of him ended up in me" I didn't want to get on to all the Horcrux business, it would confuse them and as a teacher I didn't want to bring up dark magic like that. Only my closest friends and family knew the exact story about the Horcruxes. Most of the public still don't know to this day what really went on, maybe because I hadn't spoken about it openly. "When he used the curse on me again he only killed that part of him inside me, making him weaker - "

"And easier to finish off" Perry added.

"Yes" The room fell silent in shock.

This was the most I've ever spoken about the whole thing with people who weren't close with me. But I felt 22 years gone, it was safe and couldn't do much harm. These kids were brilliant, they reminded me of Hermione, Ron and I when we were in school. The golden trio people used to call us. I smiled at the thought.

"So what curse did you use to kill him?" The blue haired girl asked.

"No curse, just a simple Expelliarmus spell" Suddenly I saw everyone's Jaw drop and eyes open wide. Then a bundle of questions were asked all at once, alongside a few shocked statements.

"Expelliarmus? That's all?"

"Must have been a powerful one"

"Bloody hell that's unreal"

"Against the killing curse?"

"You're the best Wizard this world has ever had surely"

"I can't believe it"

I noticed the time, and it was time for everyone to go. "Right that's it for today, I'll see you next lesson" The whole room buzzed into conversation and carried it on out the door and down the stairs. "James, may I have a word?".

"Yeah?" He stood in front of my desk with his bag on his shoulder and his tie askew.

"What's this I hear about a bit of a duel on the fourth floor the other night?" I looked at him with my _I am cross at you _look, and he understood having I used it so many times before with him. James was the troublemaker of the family. Where there was trouble he was there, but I couldn't complain too much, just shows he takes after me.

"Dad I can explain that"

"Go ahead"

"Lawrence started bad mouthing you so I obviously got angry and then that Tristan threw the first jinx, luckily I dodged it and then I saw Peter cast something at them and then it kind of just broke out into a duel"

"James, why were you in a room late at night? Did you meet up there to fight?"

"No I -"

"I know when you're lying to be James Sirius Potter" he knew when I used his whole name I was angry with him, and I was.

"He's been saying bad things about you for years dad, I'm not going to sit there and take it" James raised his voice a little. It reminded me of me and Draco when we were back in school, I didn't want to sit and take his shit either.

Draco Malfoy.

"James I understand exactly but as you're my son and I work here I am asking you please, please don't go looking for trouble"

"Trouble finds me"

"Trouble comes when you plan to duel two Slytherin's" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry dad, It won't happen again, and I'll no doubt get the same lecture from mum but worse so please take it easy on me" I couldn't help but laugh a little. He was right, Ginny was a very protective mother and she always blamed me when the kids got into trouble, said it was the kind of people we were. Always going to look for trouble or having trouble find us and always had this crazy hero complex. "It's not funny, I'm no doubt looking at another Howler from her".

"She sent you a howler?"

"Yeah last year when I hung Albus by his legs over the lake, but to be fair he deserved it"

"What?" How did I not know any of this?

"Yeah mum didn't want to worry you"

"I'm sure" I would prefer it if Ginny told me things, but she doesn't, I've began to notice that. First Dean Thomas and now she's not telling me what my kids get up to. "Why didn't I get a letter?"

"Only one parent gets it if you're divorced, it was addressed to both of you though" he shrugged. "And don't have ago at me for it, it's old news, me and Albus and shaken hands and made up" he rolled his eyes. I think he could tell I was about to start another father to son lecture.

"Right ok, well you can go now. Can't wait to hear about that Howler on its way" I chuckled, I couldn't stay mad at my son, he was exactly like me.

"I bet, bye dad" and then he left the room.

Lunch finally came around and I was starving!

"Potter!" I heard Douglas Stone call from behind, following me up the corridor to lunch.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Hagrid's calling for you, he's terribly sick today you should get down to the hut as quickly as you can, he's there with McGonagall and Malfoy" He rushed.

_Oh shit._

"Ok thanks Stone"

I rushed out the castle doors and down the hill to Hagrid's hut as quickly as I could, almost stumbling over my feet on the way. I let myself in and saw Hagrid in bed not looking well at all with McGonagall and Draco by his side.

"Potter" McGonagall said "He's asking for you" She sat up from the stool she was sat on beside him and motioned me to sit down in her place, so I did.

"Harry?" Hagrid sounded weak, he looked weak.

"I'm here Hagrid" I held on to his out stretched giant hand and cradled it between both of mine. I could feel Draco and McGonagall's eyes on me.

"Good" he mumbled and closed his eyes shut.

"Hagrid you'll be alright" He didn't respond.

"Harry I…" McGonagall's voice cracked and she couldn't carry on, I could tell she was crying. She didn't need to finish though; I knew what she was trying to say.

Hagrid was dying.

"Maybe we should leave you two for a bit, come along Malfoy" With that I heard a scrapping of a stool across the floor, footsteps and the sound of the wooden door open and then close. I sat there for 5 minutes before I could say anything, tears were filling up my eyes.

"It will all be alright" I repeated.

"Is it peaceful Harry?" Hagrid mumbled and I knew what he meant straight away. He held me in his arms when everyone thought I was dead, but before that I _was _actually dead.

"Yes" was my simple answer and he squeezed my hand. "It's very peaceful… it's perfect"

It was true, I was not scared of dying anymore. I wanted to live a long happy life, but when it came for me to die I will welcome death with open arms.

I quickly thought back to what Hermione told me once…

Voldemort died for power like the first brother. Snape died for love like the second brother. And I welcomed death like the third. Together we could quite simply be the 3 brothers in the Beedle the Bard tale.

I stopped my thought when Hagrid spoke again. "I've always counted yer as family, even though we both didn't have parents… we had each other" I smiled.

"Same with you. Thank you Hagrid, for being a father figure to me, thank you for being you. We've been through quite a lot together" Slowly as I talked I felt his hand go soft and the pressure was gone. Tears fell from my eyes and I grabbed his hand a little tighter willing him not to slip away anymore. But I knew there was nothing I could do. Old age had hit him and there was nothing I could do… nothing!

I couldn't help it, I broke down in tears and brought his hand up closer to my face and just cried.

I heard the door faintly open "Harry?" McGonagall whispered. Then I felt Draco's hands on my shoulders and he knelt down to look into my eyes beside me.

"I'm sorry" he whispered while I cried.

"He's gone" I replied between my sobs.

I took one look back at another father figure of mine dead…

Hagrid.

Gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter hasn't been up as fast as the others, but I've just started college. So I have less time than I had over the summer holidays obviously hahaa. It's much longer than the last, so I hope I've made up for it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the Reviews, Follows and Favourites, they mean so much :D x**

It's beginning to feel like my whole life revolves around loss. I know Hagrid was old, but I just wish I got to spend a little more time with him. But I am happy I at least got to day goodbye.

"_We had each other" _was his last words before fading away from life, and we did. He was a father figure to me. I wonder quickly if he will visit the misty white Kings cross station like I did before he passes over? I knew he would be ok now, and out of pain, but I guess I was being selfish and wanted him back.

"I know there is not much I can do, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you Harry" Draco's voice interrupted my thoughts. We sat hand in hand on his long Slytherin green couch. I hadn't realised the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Thanks" I replied all chocked up. Draco was being so nice and caring towards me. He soothed my hand with the pad of his thumb and put his other arm around me, cradling me like the baby I must look like right now.

"I know he meant a lot to you" he whispered close to my ear. I felt the heat coming off of his body, I loved being so close to him. "I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" I asked and Draco bowed his head.

"I don't know… For everything really. I got to know Hagrid a bit this last year and it hurts that he's gone but… well… what I'm trying to say is… If it hurts me it must hurt a hundred times more for you, and I realised you have lost a lot of people close to you" He took a deep breathe. Oh my sensitive caring Draco, you have changed quite a bit. "I know it's probably to late to say I understand but I-I'm S-sorry my aunt Bella killed your godfather and I am sorry I set out to kill Dumbledore, I'm sorry about everything my family and I may have been connected with in some way" He was getting carried away and I saw the pain and apologetic look in his grey eyes.

"Shhhhh" I tried to calm him down "It's alright"

"No, you deserve better, you're a good guy Harry" one tear fell from those beautiful eyes.

"Don't cry"

"Shocked to see a Malfoy cry?"

"No, I'm shocked you think I still blame you after everything" He gave me a questioning look. "Draco, this may come as a surprise to you, but you have been the best thing to happen to me for a long time" I hugged him tight to me.

"Ditto" he whispered responding to my touch.

10 minutes of hugging had passed when Draco finally spoke again. "I thought my life was over, I thought that was the last of the excitement. I never thought I would fall in love again… especially not with you, but I'm happy it's all turned out like this".

"I'm exactly the same, It's funny how things can change so suddenly"

"Yeah"

That night we fell asleep in each other's arms. I carried on teaching as I was already a stand in. I lost Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore and everyone else but I still carried on till the very end, I wasn't going to give up now. Draco slept with me in his private room for the rest of the week, I felt so safe and happy in his arms at night.

Another weekend had come rolling by quickly. Saturday morning I got an Owl from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry it's taken a few days to send this but I guess I wasn't really sure what to say, I wanted the time to be right. We heard about Hagrid the day after the unexpected horrible happening. Ron and I regret never going to visit greatly, but I was glad to hear you were with him._

_I hope you're ok, were always here for you. _

_I was wondering if you would care to join Myself and Ronald for a few drinks later at Jerry's bar in Muggle London? Maybe around 7:30?_

_Missing you loads,_

_Hermione._

Going out sounded like a tiring plan, my eye's already ached from crying. But I guess It would take my mind off things (Even though they probably wanted to discuss it) and it would be good to see my best friends again. I sent a letter back agreeing to meet up.

"Already cheating on me by sending secret love letters Potter?" Draco laughed coming into the room in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Of course not, It's to Hermione, she wants to meet up for drinks tonight" Draco wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close so I touched his bare chest.

"Oh right" Draco looked down at an invisible speck of dirt on Harry's shoulder and picked at it.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just… can I come?" he muttered the last three words. Yet again Draco Malfoy has surprised me. He now wanted to hang around with my friends? The other people he used to hate? 'Weasel' and 'Miss-know-it-all'?

"Would you like to?"

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have asked. Merlin you can be so stupid sometimes" He sounded like Malfoy but he cracked a smile afterwards so I knew he wasn't being funny with me.

"I just mean… you never liked them before and now you're willing to spend time with them?"

"Harry, I never liked you but I'm willing to spend as much time as I can have with you now, what makes them any different?"

"You're not totally in love with them?"

"Touché" He laughed. I loved his laugh. "I'm a different person Harry, I won't go starting fights with them"

"I know, you've changed and I like it" I smiled and buried my face into his neck with my head upon his shoulder.

"I have to go do a few things for McGonagall, she wants me to sort out a few things in Hagrids hut, come to my room around 7? The passwords 'Red Snake' I'll be ready by then and then we can get going yeah?" I was a little surprised that he was giving me his password I smiled at what it was. "Don't get to excited Potter, I didn't get to pick the password" He obviously knew what I was thinking. But it was true, it sounded as though he has mixed Gryffindor with Slytherin like we are currently doing. Red Snake, Red for me and Snake for him. "Ill see you at 7 then?"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok, love you" Ahhhh. My insides jumped with happiness. He said he loves me! Why was this such a big deal? Was it because I was falling really deep for him?

"Love you too Draco" He kissed me on the cheek and walked into the bathroom to get changed and then exited the room.

The day was going to be a bit boring till 7 came around, I would have offered to help Draco but I didn't feel like I wanted to go back into the hut just yet. I grabbed a book and sat down to read. I found myself reading a lot more than usual lately.

Hours had passed and I managed to read quite a lot but it was only 4. I realised I hadn't eaten yet and walked down to the Kitchens to see if I could grab something to eat quickly. When I entered the kitchens a few dozen house elves looked up at the intruder.

"Master" a voice called from within the crowed of the small creatures. The voice sounded familiar. "Master Potter sir". Out stepped one of the creatures… and that's exactly who they were…

"Kreacher!" I was shocked to see the Number 12 Grimmauld place house elf standing so old in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

He frowned "The ministry sent me here to work master, Kreacher told them the black family was all he served but that Kingsley won't be having it. The ministry can take away a house elf if they be thinking that is right sir, it's in the laws. So with you gone and no sign of you be coming back I came here, never left since" Kreacher was always a grumpy bastard but I couldn't help but think he was actually happy to see me.

"Well that's great"

"Yes, plenty of work to be doing here Master"

"Well can I bother you and ask you to whip me up something quick to eat? I'm absolutely starving" Suddenly about 18 house elves started to buzz around at once. 10 seconds later I had a little meal in front of me. "Great, thanks" I tucked in and filled my belly with food.

After eating and having a somewhat of a conversation with Kreacher for over an hour I made my way upstairs to get ready for the nights get together.

"You ready?" I called to Draco from another room in his private area.

"Nearly" He replied. Thirty seconds later a hot blonde walked into the room… Was that really Draco? My man? It still felt odd to have a _Boyfriend _but he was the best and the fact he was a guy didn't stop me from loving him. "How do I look?" He dressed in dark jeans and a grey top. Simple always looked great on him. His hair flopped perfectly in his face. The lines upon his face seemed to lessen, and the bags under his eyes had disappeared. I had started to notice it lately but right now I took it all in how much he's changed in such little time.

"Gotten more sleep lately?" I asked while my arms slid around his waist.

"I sleep better when I have you to dream about"

"You dream about me?" I was surprised but happy. I dream about him too... every night. He's taken my dreams over completely.

"Yeah" He went a little red but the blush was so clear on his white pale skin. I smiled and tightened my hold around him. I felt as though I never wanted to let go. I never wanted to lose him. I can't explain why I'm falling so quickly for my past enemy but at this very moment I am not going to complain, he treated me the same way, held me tight, kissed me, slept beside me, loved me.

"Thanks for staying with me a lot Draco, I like having you around"

"Technically you're staying with me" He gave a cheeky wink.

"True"

"Let's go meet up with these friends of yours shall we?" I nodded and then followed him out of the green room.

As soon as we got outside the castle gates he took my hand. I was quickly flashed back to the first time we kissed. That night where I thought the shiver running through my body and the feeling in my tummy was because we had apparated, but it was actually just his touch. With my hand firmly places in his we apparated to muggle London.

"Harry!" Hermione ran up to me with great speed and through herself around me in a hug. "How are you?" Her eyes looked sympathetic. I nodded, I didn't really want to talk about it all right now, but I knew I should tell my best friends what went on and what Hagrid had said before… "I've been in such a state. I was worried about you and I-I can't believe H-Hagrid…" She stopped herself and closed her eyes as If she was in pain. When she opened them again her eyes got caught on the guy standing beside me that she obviously didn't see before in her rush to hug me. "Malfoy?" She widened her eyes in surprise.

"Granger" then he turned to Ron "Weasley" he nodded at the ginger but I noticed Ron just stood still and frozen without saying a word, just staring at my boyfriend.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned as if to ask _what the fucks Malfoy doing here? _

"I hoped you wouldn't mind if I bought someone along, me and Draco are…" I tried to find the right words to say "Friends" Draco shot a look at me suddenly but I didn't dare look back at him.

"Friends?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Friends?" Draco added. Ron still stood there in silence next to his wife, wide eyes and jaw dropped.

"Friends" I repeated. It wasn't that I was ashamed of Draco, I just didn't it would go down to well just yet, they hadn't seen the guy in years. I think it would be a big shock for them so much that they could faint. I took a quick glance at my ex death eater boyfriend, He stood there looking at me, his eyebrows creating a crinkle in between themselves. Oh god. Have I hurt him? I started to panic inside, but I agrred with myself that I would have to deal with this problem later.

"When did this happen?" Hermione asked.

"A few weeks back" She gave me her concerned look. "Draco and I have put our differences behind us"

Ron suddenly came out of his frozen position. "When did you start using first names?" he spat.

"Since we've become friends" Draco stated as if it were obvious.

"Shut up Malfoy"

I knew this wouldn't go too well.

"Ron!" I warned.

"What?"

"He hasn't done or said anything wrong, lay off him"

"Listen to yourself Harry! You've gone absolutely crazy!"

"Ron" Hermione warned her now reddening with anger husband.

"We've all grown up Ron, I thought you would have too" It actually hurt me to see Ron so against Draco.

"He's an ex death eater for crying out loud, and the one who tried to make your life hell back in our school years Harry!"

"My life would have been hell anyway, let's be honest"

"But - "

"Ronald please" Hermione moaned. "Harry, I'm sure you have your reasons but you must understand it's a bit of a shock for us, you just bringing him here" she shrugged "You could have at least included that in your letter"

"I'm not going to bite your head off" I laughed a little at Draco's silly comment.

"No but you would try hexing us or something" Ron added.

"No Weasley, I actually came here to see if I could make friends with you guys as It's the sensible thing to do because me and Harry are _friends_" he looked at me when he said the last word with his eyebrows and mouth set in a frown. _Oh no please Draco don't be angry! _I looked at my two best friends and Ron looked confused and Hermione's jaw had dropped. "I know what I did in the past was stupid and horrible, but I hopped we could move on from that". I loved my sensible grown up Draco Malfoy. I smiled at his words before Hermione spoke again.

"I… um.. but.. I… You've, um certainly changed" Had Draco Malfoy just made Hermione look stupid? Oh wow.

"Yes, I have. Now could we possible move from this muggle pathway and go inside? People are staring" At that moment I wanted to hug him so hard and kiss him until we had to come up for air. But I couldn't.

Hermione nodded and held her husband's hand to pull him along to the front doors on 'Jerry's Bar'.

The bar wasn't as busy as I was expecting but wasn't completely empty and deserted. We sat at a table in the corner and Draco went to get drinks after asking us what we wanted. Ron was still red in the face and fists clenched.

Once Draco was out of ear shot Ron started. "What makes you think we want to be friends with him too? Just because you've lost your marbles"

"Ron, please stop it. He's changed, he's nice, caring and the complete opposite to who he used to be" This wasn't really true, Draco was still very much Draco but just with a kinder and gentler side to him. A loving side.

"I'll believe it when I see it"

"Stick around for a bit and you just might"

"Harry, are you sure you're friends?" Hermione asked.

"What's that supposed to mean"

"I was just wondering"

"Of course. 'Mione, he's changed, he's trying to get his life back on track and forget the past. Please don't bring it up and upset him"

"I wasn't planning to"

"Good" With that Draco came back with the drinks. This was going to be awkward.

"Haven't spiked it or anything have you?" Ron questioned looking into his drink.

"Ron!" I spat. But Draco just laughed.

"No Weasley, I haven't" Draco sat down next to me and opposite the couple.

Silence surrounded us for a minute before Hermione broke it "So… Draco what do you do now?" Hermione obviously knew the answer as I already told her that day in the three broomsticks after my first week, but I guess she was trying to start a friendly conversation with him, and I'm thankful for that.

"I do odd bits and bobs up at the school, you know, help around a lot with the simple and sometimes complicated things that need doing" He explained then taking a sip from his drink.

"Oh right, how long have you worked there?"

"A year or so"

"Last I heard you lived in muggle London?"

"I did… I got kicked out because I couldn't afford the place I was staying in, The money we have is with my mother at the manor and she's already struggling. I'm glad I got the job when I did, it means I got a home too" Draco was being so open. It was such a difference to what he used to be like.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's all good now, getting back on track"

"We don't need to hear your sob story Malfoy" Ron mumbled in the corner. Hermione shot him a look.

"I need to pop to the ladies room, please excuse me" Hermione stood up.

"I need to as well, be back in a sec" I said following Hermione to the entrance of the toilets. I didn't really need to go but I saw Hermione slyly nod her head in the direction before at me as if to say to follow her. "What?"

"Harry, I thought you said you weren't going to go make friends with him? What's changed?"

"Oh common Mione, that's what you wanted to whisper about over hear away from them?"

"Harry, I'm just confused… you hated him?"

"And now I Lo—Like him" Oh shit. I nearly admitted to the brightest witch that I loved Draco. She wasn't called the Brightest witch for no reason either.

"What?"

"Were friends now" I tried to carry on as if I never made that mistake.

"No… you love him?"

"No"

"Yes" I looked down at the ground in defeat. Oh god. I suddenly became nervous, what was she going to say? She didn't even want us to be friends. "Harry… I… How? When? Why?"

"We've been together for a few weeks"

"You're _together?_" her Jaw couldn't drop any more.

"Yes"

"So he loves you too?"

"Yes"

"Your gay? He's gay?"

"Dammit Hermione, Yes, Yes, Yes. For crying out loud you're meant to be smart, it doesn't take a genius to work this one out" She simply just stood there in surprise.. no horror.. no shock… no… what was that expression? The littlest smile appeared on her face.

"I knew it somehow"

"Knew what?"

"That you were gay, it surprised me that you got married and had kids and stayed with Ginny for so long. I was beginning to think I was _actually _wrong, but no I was correct yet again" She then hugged me. She knew I was gay before I knew myself? Mind fuck. "Never thought it would be with Draco though" she smiled and places her hand on my shoulder. "Harry he's really changed hasn't he? I can't imagine you loving someone who was a idiot, and I don't want you to get hurt"

"He's changed"

"Good"

"Don't tell Ron yet though ok?"

"I won't" She then turned and entered the girls toilets. Turns out she needed to go after all. Before the door closed she said "I don't think it would be to comfortable over there, you should go back and join them"

When I got back to the table I saw Ron and Draco in conversation. Oh god, I bet they were trading horrible remarks to each other.

"I'll let you borrow the book sometime, it helps a lot" Draco said to Ron.

"Thanks, I would like that" Ron replied.

"Harry, your back"

"Yeah" I couldn't help but be a little shocked and Draco saw that I was confused.

"I found out Ron here is a fan of chess, just thought I'll lend him my book I have"

"You're talking to each other?"

"I'm not best friends with him if that's what you mean, but I would like to borrow this book, so I suppose I can be nice for now" Ron mumbled and took a sip of his drink.

What?

Draco looked at me and smiled and shrugged. Then mouthed _I'm trying to get along, I think it's working _while Ron looked at Hermione walking back to the table. "Another round anyone?" He asked and Ron nodded. With Draco gone to get the next lot of drinks in Ron leant forward to me.

"He's being scarily nice"

"So are you now?"

"He doesn't act like the old Draco at all, it's weird… I'll be nice but If I find out that he's just playing a game to lure us into another dark lords hands I'm going to kill him and you, got it?"

Hermione giggled and I felt like bursting out into laughter too. Ron was over reacting but at least he was willing to try. I looked over at Hermione and she smiled at me. She was fine with the fact Draco and I were dating, but I didn't think Ron was ready for that bit of information yet.

Were things actually going my way? Things were actually looking up?

The rest of the night I noticed Hermione kept looking at me and Draco and smiling. Ron was still a bit anti Malfoy but he was warming up to him a little bit. He kept making comments but I knew he was actually enjoying the conversations. After a few hours of non stop drinking and chatting, we all decided to head home. After all Hogwarts was my home and Draco's.

"Bye Harry" Ron waved "Draco" he nodded.

"Bye guys" Hermione gave us BOTH a hug. Draco seemed a little taken back but he was happy she wasn't punching him again instead like she did in third year.

"Bye Mione, Bye Ron" I waved them goodbye till they apparated home. Draco took my hand and we did the same. We walked up to the castle silently but not an awkward silence, a nice silence. I followed Draco to his private room, and when he said the password and went inside, I did the same. "Hermione knows".

"Knows?"

"I accidently let it slip when we were talking outside the toilets" I shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought you went to talk, leaving at the same time, bit suspicious" He winked. "Are you ok with that though?"

"Ok with her knowing? Of course, I don't want to lie to her"

"You're lying to Ron"

"I know…" I bowed my head in shame. I would have to tell Ron eventually.

"I love you Harry James Potter" It was random but very sweet. I felt myself falling in love all over again like a teenager. Draco snaked his hands round my waist and held one hand round the back of my neck. Our bodies were touching and he then went in for a kiss. The kiss depended, and I found the Snake within me and started snaking my own hands around and down his body.

We came up for air "I Love you too Draco Lucius Malfoy" Suddenly the kissing started again. He walked me back lacing his hands through my hair now while I was pulling up his top. My back gently bumped the wall and Draco moved his lips from mine and kissed my neck… all I'm going to say is, I needed him. Right here. Right now.

"Harry?"

"Yeah" It was an answer not a question.

"Yeah?"

"Yes Draco" I loved how we knew what each other were talking about. With that he lifted my shirt over my head and discarded it on the floor. I done the same with his and we pressed our bodies together once more. Then while kissing he lead me into his bedroom and when the back of my knees hit the side of the bed I fell onto it bringing Draco with me. Gradually every piece of clothing we had on came off. His kisses covered my body and I wanted him. I needed him.

Then… Pleasure.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I would just like to apologise, it's been nearly 2 weeks since I last posted and I usually post every 2 days or something so it's a bit of a change, but I've been very busy lately. I will try to get the next few chapters up as fast as I can, sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

The next morning I awoke to a bright beam of sunlight peering through the curtains. A pale arm resting upon my chest, the owner lay almost silently beside me. The slightest sound of breathing could be heard. I took this moment to stare at my beautiful boyfriend. His hair, his lips, his face, his body… it was all perfect. Last night would be something I would remember for a very long time, I wonder if I would get to experience that again… I hoped so. I stayed laying there looking at his perfection for around half an hour, before his long eyelashes fluttered open and his handsome grey eyes appeared.

"Morning trouble" I whispered.

Draco laughed… maybe because I called him trouble, which he was. "Good morning" he kissed my cheek before getting up from the bed. "Last night was…" he looked as though he was trying to find the right word.

"Amazing" I finished for him.

"Yeah" He smiled then put his boxers on. "Do you want to go to breakfast in London today?"

"Muggle London?"

"Yeah"

"Breakfast?" I asked surprised.

"Uh yeah… Why?"

"It's just very unlike you Draco… _Muggle _London _And _Breakfast? You sure have changed"

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked sounding a little worried but putting on his Malfoy brave face, but he was no Gryffindor.

"Of course not" I got up from the bed and walked around it to him "I loved how you have changed, I love you" I looked deep into his eyes and I was so tempted to kiss those lips. _Well why don't you? _Something inside my head shouted, and that voice was right, He was mine now I could kiss him if I so wished. So I then placed my lips against his, and he responded to my kiss.

I was so happy.

"Common, let's get washed and dressed" Draco said while slapping my butt. I laughed and headed to the shower.

"Join me?" I asked peaking from behind the bathroom door.

"I would love to"

After a shower - and maybe a few other things during that shower – we headed out the castle and apparated to London. We found a small café and sat at the back and ordered 2 coffees and a full English breakfast.

"It's Sunday" Malfoy explained after eating a piece of bacon on top of part of a sausage, looking at a calendar behind the counter.

"Well done, you can now tell the days of the week, we'll work on numbers next" I joked thinking back to when I taught my 3 kids and Teddy the days of the week. I remember James could never say Wednesday, he always said 'Wesday'.

"Haha very funny Potter" He rolled his eyes and picked up his mug of coffee to take a sip.

"Potter?" I raised my eyebrows. We're back to that?

"I'll only call you Harry when you're being a good boy" Draco laughed and took another bite of his bacon, this time adding some beans to balance on his fork before entering his mouth. I watched every movement.

"I'm not a dog _Malfoy" _

"Oooo" Draco laughed "But no seriously, it's Sunday, I'm supposed to go to the manor for Sunday roast this evening, care to join me?"

"The manor?" I put my knife and fork down.

"You heard me correctly" He nodded.

"You're mother wouldn't mind?"

"I shouldn't think so" I looked at him with my eyebrows creasing giving him a '_Really?' _look. "We will go as friends if you don't mind… she doesn't know".

"That you're gay or you're sleeping with Harry Potter?"

"Keep your voice down" He snapped. "God knows who could be listening" He panned his eyes around the small café, no one seemed to be paying attention and were all caught up in their own conversations.

"You don't plan on going public with this then?" I was just wondering, It's good to know what he thinks about it all.

"Oh what, you plan to go tell the Weasley gang and your kids soon I suppose?" He mocked.

"Of course not... I'm not sure how they would take it" That suddenly got me thinking. How would I tell the kids? They would hate me wouldn't they? I know no gay wizards apart from Draco and myself now, was homophobia as strong here as it is with the muggles? I know some people won't care… but were those some people my family? I know them very well now, and I know they are really good people, but this subject has never come up. I guess if they didn't believe in purebloods being superior, they won't believe someone's sexuality could lessen them as a good person. I realised this is still all new to me, and I needed to take one step at a time.

"Well exactly, I haven't told my mother that I prefer I man" He whispered leaning closer over the table "So I suggest we go as friends, break that news to her first".

I looked down at the table, would it always be like this? Our relationship kept secret?

"So would you like to join us for Sunday roast?" He asked again.

"I would love to".

We finished up our breakfast and headed back to the castle via Apparition once we got to an ally way away from muggle eyes. As we walked up to the big doors of the castle I heard my name being called.

"Harry!" I looked around to see Neville.

"Neville" I stopped and Draco stopped beside me.

"There you are" He seemed out of breath "I've been looking for you all morning, you weren't in your room last night?" He questioned as his arms collapsed onto his knees and he took deep breaths to get back to normal.

"Uh I got back late. Why?" I lied really interested in why he was looking for me.

"McGonagall wanted to see you. I said I would give you the message last night, so you're a bit late, I would go now" He looked over to the man standing beside me. "Draco" He nodded at him.

"Longbottom" Draco replied. Ah. Draco wasn't ready to call anyone else by their first names.

"Oh ok thanks Neville" He gave me a questioning look then looked back at Draco. Maybe he was wondering why we were always together now when last Neville heard, we were still basically enemies. I turned and walked towards the head mistresses office.

When I got there McGonagall was sat at her desk with her reading classes on with a pen pressed against parchment. The room was silent. "Y-you wanted to see me professor?" It felt wrong to speak in such a quiet place, I felt as though I was disturbing her.

"Harry, come sit" She got up from her desk, placed her glasses upon her parchment and walked down a few steps behind into a little cosy area. I followed her and sat opposite her on a brown couch with a swirly pattern laced into it. "You were out last night?" She asked pouring a glass of brownish liquid and passing it to me. She poured one for herself before leaning back in her chair.

"N-no.. I was here" I nodded.

"You weren't in your room?" I didn't answer… how was I suppose to answer? Where could I say I was? "Forgive me, I was just being curious" It reminded me so much of Albus Dumbledore. I nodded my head waiting for her to come out with whatever I was called here for. "Murray Peterson's alive and well, and ready to come back to work" She showed a small smile "He wants to get back to teaching right away and start tomorrow. So I've called you here to tell you that you're service is no longer needed here as a Defence against the dark arts professor".

"Oh" I won't lie to myself, it kind of did hurt, I was really beginning to like this job.

"However" She started "I would like you back after Christmas to fill the post of our new Quiddich coach" She smiled and looked at me for an answer.

"That's great, thank you" I nodded and returned the smile.

"I will need you to look at these and… well you know what to do" She gave me a few papers. I stood up ready to leave as it looked and sounded as though we had finished. "Potter?"

"Yes?"

"I couldn't help but notice, you're spending an awful lot of time with Draco Malfoy?" I turned to look at her.

"I am?"

"You are"

"Oh, well what can I say? There's nothing wrong with mending old wounds"

"You're right. But there's always a chance other wounds can be made if you're not careful" she stood up with her eyes glued to mine.

"W-what do y-you mean?"

"I don't have to tell you that your family is important and could be hurt by secrets, but I may have to remind you that if you kiss someone in public, it's possible your kids may one day just be walking past at that moment" She stepped up the steps and set herself down at her desk. What was she getting at? I gave her a confused look once I followed her and stood in front of her. "I was taking a stroll around the grounds to stretch my legs after a meeting with the ministry the other night, and when I got to the gates… Your relationships are none of my business, but trust me Potter there has also been a lot of camera's outside the gates recently too with you being here, you should just be careful if you don't want people knowing just yet"

Oh.

I'm guessing she meant the first night Draco and I kissed. I knew she was right, and I knew I felt like more of a friend to her than a colleague now, cause I felt the same. So I knew why she was so open with me. I knew she cared. But god damn it, I can't believe she saw. I trusted her though obviously, she was Minerva McGonagall for crying out loud.

"I understand"

"Please don't think I'm telling you what to do"

"No it's fine, you're right" There was silence for a minute or two while I looked down at my shoes, and she looked at the paintings up upon the wall of the past headmasters and headmistresses.

"Is it a serious relationship?" This was said quietly although it didn't quite reach a whisper. I looked up at her and shrugged.

"I think it is, I mean yeah I… I love him"

"You do?"

"Yes, but I'm not ready to go public with it if that's what you're getting at. Nobody can know just yet" She nodded her head and placed her glasses back on, and then picked up her pen to continue writing. This was obviously her way of saying she didn't want to question me any further, and that I could leave – Which I was very happy to do so… This was a bit awkward.

I walked out and as soon as I closed the door only one thing was on my mind – _What the hell just happened? _

As I stepped off the gargoyle's steps and out into the corridor I noticed Draco was there waiting for me, leaning against a wall. When he saw me he smiled and headed towards me. "What did she want?"

"She knows"

"Knows? Knows what?"

"About us, me and you" I whispered looking around to see if anyone was there to hear, but the hallway was deserted.

"What?" Draco's eyes widened "You told her?" They widened even more.

"No" I was quick to say "She saw us, the first night we kissed" Draco didn't say anything but he didn't need to, his mouth was shaped in a perfect O. "Don't worry she won't say anything" I reassured him. He just stood there looking at me with his eyebrows creating that crease between themselves. "What?"

"It's just…"

"Spit it out"

"How many more people will find out, or guess or see us? First Hermione and now her" He pointed to the gargoyle. He seemed stressed.

"No one, stop worrying, it will all be ok" I placed my arm on his shoulder.

Draco shook his head, but looked as though he didn't want to say anything else or argue about it.

But It turned out I was wrong, He wanted to say one more thing. "These are your friends, you trust them, but it doesn't mean I do" He said between gritted teeth like he was trying to hold it back.

"Draco - "

"Harry" Neville walked up to us and Draco quickly stepped away and tried to hold a casual look upon his face, even though I knew he was kind of angry.

"Uh Neville"

"Hey, what did McGonagall want?" He said putting his hands in his pockets and looking from me to Draco back to me.

"Oh she wanted to tell me that Peterson's coming back" I explained.

Neville was just about to say something when - "What?" Draco cut in.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't tell me that?"

"I was just about to"

"So you're leaving?"

"For now, but I'll be back after Christmas" Draco looked as though I'd just punched him round the face. "What?"

Neville chuckled "Calm down Malfoy, You'll see your boyfriend then, he's not going forever" Both Draco and myself shot are heads in the direction of Neville with our Jaws dropped and a worried look on our faces. He knew? How? What? "Whoa jeeze, I was just kidding" Neville raised an eyebrow. Oh. I felt some sort of relief wash over me. Draco took one look at me and then stormed off down the corridor. "What's up with him?" Neville asked watching the blonde fast walk towards his room.

"He's just having a bad day, don't worry about him" I wanted to chase after him, but I didn't want to look like I cared more for him then a friend - used to be enemy - should. Neville couldn't know anything. So I played it cool.

"Listen harry, He's different than before but he's still a creepy dude, I thought you weren't going to make friends with him? Why the sudden change?"

"I…He…I don't know. We've just gotten to know each other a little better, the new him is interesting"

"Back in school it seemed you were always thinking and coming up with new things, and you never really told anyone apart from Ron and Hermione. Is this one of those times? Is Malfoy up to something?"

"What?" I looked at him like he was saying something mad. Which he was, Draco was a really nice guy these days, why would Neville think that? "No, of course not"

"Right" Neville creased his eyebrows as if he were confused. "If you say so. Just be careful yeah?" I nodded and Neville walked away in the other direction to where Draco went. So I headed to Draco's room.

I gave the password and entered the green filled room. "Draco?" There was no answer. "Draco?" Suddenly I turned to see him standing in his bedroom doorway. "Why did you run off like that?" He was silent. "Draco, talk to me" I took him by the waist and held him close.

"Will you be going back to your flat? Or staying here?"

"Um, I don't know why?"

"I don't want you to leave, when you're with me at night I sleep better"

"So you're using me to sleep better?" I winked and Draco made a slight attempt to laugh. "What's the matter".

"I'm not sure" he looked at a bookcase behind me.

"Huh?"

"I think… Well I… I wish I could show you off to the world, let people know you're mine, But I can't, not just yet. I'm not ready and we need to know this will defiantly work" He paused for a second before carrying on. "What would everyone say? The kids… how will they react?"

"There's no rush, all that can wait and we will deal with it when the time comes" Draco then placed his lips to mine and we fell into a kiss. His hands pulled and laced into my hair while mine snaked up and down his back. We kissed for a good few minutes before Draco pulled away.

"Come on, we should get going. Mother will be waiting for us at the manor"

"Does she know I'm coming?"

"No, but she will do when you walk through the door"

"Draco I - "

"Relax Harry, she won't mind. You might have forgotten, but she saved your life because you told her I was safe and alive. She doesn't hate you like my father might have" This was the first time Draco had mentioned his dad to me, but he gave me a look as if to say _I know what you're going to start talking about, and I'm not ready to answer any questions. _Draco became so easy to read. I defiantly got to know his body better, but I also got to know him as a person better. All I knew about his father was that he got sent to Azkaban and hasn't been released and probably never will. During the trials after the war I managed to save Draco and his mother from that prison, but I had no defence for his father and I could do nothing to save him from his end result. I didn't want to anyway, he may be my boyfriends dad and the person who saved my life's husband, but he was a horrible man who wanted me dead to say the least.

Draco picked up his coat and I followed him to the fireplace. "This is connected to the Floo network, we can get to the manor via here" Draco explained and took a handful of Floo powder. I followed him into the fireplace and took hold of his hand. Soon enough we were falling out of the fireplace into the manors living room.

Draco looked around the room "Mother will be in the dinning room, follow me"

"Draco" I grabbed his arm and stopped him from exiting the room. "You sure this is a good idea?"

Draco pulled me close to him and kissed me on the cheek, his chest against mine. "Of course, remember though… were just friends here". I nodded my head and buried my nose into his neck. He cuddled me back and soothed his thumb on my back.

"Draco is that you?" a women's voice called. Suddenly Draco pushed me away from him, and just in time to as Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Two chapters in one night? :O What is this magic? Haha but no seriously I may not get up for college tomorrow but I really think you will like this chapter, loads of drama! :D Enjoy readers! Don't forget to drop me a review and let me know what you think, it always nice to get your comments :)**

"Potter" She quietly spoke, she was quite clearly shocked.

"Mrs Malfoy" I nodded feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Mother I hope it's alright, I've bought company for Sunday roast today" Draco stepped forward his arms set to his sides. He stood straight and he looked like he used to look… up tight.

She took a moment to respond then cleared her throat "Oh, no it's no trouble" She looked at me like she was scanning me. "It won't be for a while yet, make yourself comfortable, I'll be in my room getting dressed more appropriately for guests" She turned and left. But I didn't quite understand… she was dressed fine. I wasn't anyone special anyways. I looked over at Draco and he was wearing black suit trousers with a white shirt tucked in, he looked casual but smart. I looked down at my own clothes. I wore jeans and a hoodie.

"Maybe I should have changed before we came?" I asked.

"Oh no, you look fine Harry, mother just likes to dress her best to impress"

"She wants to impress me?" I laughed.

"Maybe" He also laughed and took my hand. "Come, I'll show you my rooms"

"Rooms?"

"Yeah"

"You have more than one?"

"It's a big house, of course" He dragged me out of the room and up the stairs to the second floor, then up again to the third, down a long corridor until we stopped at one on the left. He opened it up to reveal a sort of sitting room which surprisingly didn't hold a trace of green. Everything was cream and brown. He looked at me a smiled at the surprised look upon my face and then carried on through a door at the end. I soon found that this led into his bedroom. It was very much the same but with a few Quiddich posters on the walls and a few Slytherin banners over by the desk which were obviously green. A door was open an inch the other side of the room and it was clearly a bathroom but there was another door next to it, I guessed this was most likely a walk in closet.

"Wow, you do live a good life don't you?" I teased but when I turned around he stood frowning. Oh shit. "Used to…"

"Yeah, Mothers struggling to keep all this now. She's been selling a few things" He looked down at the floor "But she refuses to sell Fathers things, she thinks one day he will be back here, but I very much doubt it. He's gone for good, might as well be dead already"

"Draco, you don't mean that" I walked towards him.

"I do" he kept his eyes on the floor "He was a horrible man and deserves everything he gets"

"But you miss him?"

"I suppose I do someday's, but he's my father, I'm bound to miss him, doesn't mean I like him and like what he's done" he looked up into my eyes and they were beginning to water. I grab his pale hand in mine and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" a stray tear fell from one of the blondes grey eyes.

"I don't know… for everything I guess"

"You can be so silly sometimes Chosen one"

"Don't call me that" I let go of his hand.

"Why not?"

"I don't like it, it's what the papers call me"

"You don't like all the praise they give you in the papers"

"It gets boring, and it's not all praise" I walked over to the desk and scanned the notice board. Pinned to it were Quiddich tickets and a Yule Ball ticket. I thought back to that night. Ron was wearing something hideous and Hermione ended up crying on the steps and sent us up to bed. Next to that was photographs of Draco with Theo, Crabe, Goyle and Pansy. Then one of him and his parents. Below that was a picture of a little blonde boy holding onto a smiling women's hand. "Is this Astoria?"

"Yes, yes it is" Draco joined me at the desk. "That was Scorpius' 6th birthday, we went to a Muggle theme park" Draco laughed "He somehow managed to levitate a bag of candy floss off of a hook of the sweet truck to himself" He smiled at the memory.

"When did you and Astoria break up?"

"When Scorp was 9. It was summer, and Astoria was out with him and her friend who had a young boy too, they went for lunch or something. Well yeah I met this guy at a bar a few weeks back, I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him, his name was David. He came round for a few games of chess and a chat, he was feeling a bit low because he had just lost his job." He fiddled with the handle on a draw on the desk. He laughed "Long story short, we got a little too friendly and then fell asleep. Astoria walked in and saw us naked in bed together"

"You don't have to tell me Draco" I rubbed his back.

"Does it bother you? Me talking about it?"

"No, it doesn't" I lied. It kind of did but I had relationships before him too. We both have kids for crying out loud, of course we did. Also we were 39. The only bit that bugged me was the fact Draco had already had a gay experience before me. It shouldn't have bothered me, but it did. But I was interested and was happy Draco felt he could open up to me so I smiled and let him carry on.

"Well yeah, she just stood there and told me to grab some stuff and be out of the house by the time she gets back with Scorp. I stayed at David's for a few weeks. I tried calling her via Floo but she ended up blocking the connection. I went round to the house - we had our own place then – I knocked on the door, she opened it and led me into the dining room where she had packed the rest of my stuff. I couldn't go back to the manor, mother would ask to many questions, but Stori promised she would never tell as long as I never bothered her again and kept away. The only times I see her is when Scorp stays with me or something. So I stayed at David's for a few months and we got into a relationship, then one day I just decided I didn't love him and left. I got my own place, and then lost that place, asked Mother for money but she had none so I stayed at the manor till I got a job at Hogwarts"

I kissed his cheek "Thank's for being open with me"

"My Mother still doesn't know so make sure this is all just between you and me. I told her we just fell out of love"

"Ok" I kissed him again but this time on the lips. He turned his body to face me and put his hands on my waist and deepened the kiss.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too Draco, so much"

"Draco!" Narcissa called in the distance. Draco jumped.

"Coming Mother" We made our way down stairs and into the dinning room. The meal smelt so nice and my tummy rumbled. Breakfast seemed ages ago but it was only 1:30pm.

"It's all out on the table so you can help yourself to what you want" Narcissa said with a smile. She now wore a purple dress instead of her black trousers with a dark blue top. "What would you like to drink?"

"Waters fine" She looked at Draco and he nodded as if to say he will have the same.

"Marzy, 2 waters and a glass of white please" She said to the house elf I only just realised stood at the door way.

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy, for having me here as well" I smiled.

"Oh please, call me Narcissa" she motioned me to a seat opposite Draco and she sat at the end of the long table. "So how did this come about" She motioned her hand between us.

"Oh I - " I started.

"Harry started working at the school, and we started talking. Ended up just putting the past behind us" Draco finished. It's like he didn't trust what I was going to say or was scared I would slip up.

"Oh right" She helped herself to some vegetables. "So you're friends now?"

"Yes mother, we are" He smiled before loading 2 potatoes onto his plate. I sat and watched the conversation; Draco was so formal with his mum.

"So what do you do at the school Mr Potter?" She asked me.

"Call me Harry" I smiled and she nodded "I just finished wo - "

"Harry was working as a defence against the dark arts professor, filling in for Murray Peterson, but he's taking on the role of - "

"Draco Malfoy, Harry can speak for himself, he doesn't need you to do it for him" She cut him off and gave him a look he must know well, well enough to stop right there. He carried on filling his plate. "Carry on dear"

"Um yeah, as Draco said, I was filling in for Peterson but he's back tomorrow, so after Christmas I get the position of the schools Quiddich Coach" I smiled before cutting into my meat.

"So are you staying there till then or going back home?" She took a sip of her wine the elf just levitated on to the table along with mine and Draco's water.

I looked at Draco "I think I'll stay at the castle. Home's a bit lonely"

"Lonely?" she looked surprised.

"Uh yeah, I split with my wife so I'm all on my own"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that"

"I thought everyone knew? I mean the papers are always on about it" I dug into my food.

"I don't read the papers, there's always something about the Malfoy's in there"

"I don't read it either, Hermione has a habit of telling me what they've said about me though" I shrugged. The meal went very well and I didn't slip up once which I think surprised Draco. He needs to trust me more jeeze. But what surprised me is that I actually got along with Narcissa very well. By the end of the meal I felt like we could talk without myself feeling a bit uncomfortable. Draco didn't seem to want to stay though and when she offered to have drinks in the living room and a chat, he declined and we said our goodbyes. Narcissa shook my hand and smiled before we stood into the Floo. I think the visit was very successful.

When we stepped out of the Floo I noticed we were in my room. Draco grabbed my around the waist at once and started to kiss me. His hands crawled through my hair and his body was pressed against mine. I returned the kiss and the action. "I hate keeping this a secret" Draco mumbled between the kiss "I could kiss you out in public all the time" He laughed. His hand travelled down to my butt and squeezed it. Suddenly Draco froze and looked to the left towards the book case. "Did you just hear something?".

"No now kiss me and shut up" I grabbed his face and kissed him once more, and he had no objection. His hands pulled up my top and his cold fingers and palms were against my chest and stomach. He pushed me up against the wall and pressed into me. Oh god. He was hot. My hands pulled on his hair and I groaned out loud when his hand found my lower area. Suddenly the sound of books falling filled our ears and Draco jumped.

"What was that?"

"Just books, they were probably unbalanced, or maybe it's the overflow of magic in the room because of the energy and my arousment because of you, just shut up and fuck me" He couldn't put this off, I was in the zone. This was going to happen. Draco turned back to me and pushed me on the bed.

"Stop it!" A voice screamed "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I jumped and looked over to where it was coming from and Draco quickly got off me in panic. Suddenly the invisibility cloak, _My _Invisibility cloak came off and James was stood there tears streaming down his face and his face reddening in anger.

"James?" I got up off the bed quickly "What the fuck? Why are you in here? Why have you got that?" I was panicking, I was embarrassed, mad and confused at the same time. My son was in here all this time? What do I do? Where do I go? What do I say? WHAT?

"Don't you dare!" He shouted. "What the fucking hell is this?" He looked to Draco and then back at me. "This is sick!"

"James stop it" I tried to calm him down. He smacked my hand away. He then reached for some books and started chucking them at me with great force. Draco jumped in front of James and grabbed his arms to stop him.

"Get off me!" He full on punched Draco in the side of the head. I went to grab him, to do what I don't know, I had no time to think. But he ran, ran across the room and up the stairs before I could. The knight moved and James was gone. Tears filled my eyes and my heart was racing. What just happened?

"Ow" Draco said and I looked down at the floor, he was there clutching the side of his face which was bright red. I knelt in front of him.

"Draco, are you ok?"

"Um… no" He scrunched his face in pain "But I'll survive"

"I'm so sorry" I cried.

"Go find him, he can't tell anyone"

"I'm not worried who he tells right now, but I need to calm him down and explain"

"And if he told Albus, Lily and Scorpius? They would be the same" I got up off the floor leaving Draco to sort himself out. He was right. I needed to find James. "Check the map" I did as I was told and saw James heading towards Hagrid's hut. I hoped he didn't go into the forbidden forest. I quickly left the room and ran in that direction. As I ran I couldn't help but replay the last few minutes in my head. I thought back to what happened and what was said.

'_maybe it's the overflow of magic in the room because of the energy and my arousment because of you, just shut up and fuck me'_

I cringed at the thought, those are things you never want your child to hear you say.

Oh god he saw us kissing and saw me pinned down on the bed by Draco. He saw enough to know that I'm gay and Draco's my partner. He saw enough to have the right to be angry with me, but I needed to try fix this.

I felt like total crap. What had I done?


	13. Chapter 13

I ran across the wet grass, it must have been raining. It wasn't that late but the sky was already darkening and the air was cold against my face and my naked arms. I ran down the hill and saw James up ahead, so I ran faster to catch up.

"James!" I shouted, but he ignored me and kept on fast walking towards the forbidden forest. "James Sirius!"

"Go away" He shouted back without turning. I heard his voice crack and I knew he was in tears.

"James please" I grabbed his arm tight and pulled him around to face me and he struggled out of the hold, trying to hit me off of him. Finally he managed it, took one step back but didn't carry on running "Let me explain".

"How are you possibly, going to get yourself out of this one?" he cried. Tears fell from his red eyes, which were full of hurt. His hair reminded me of my own wild mess. James looked weak and tired.

"I'm sorry you saw all of that" I kept a few steps back as I didn't want him to run. "But why were you in there with my cloak?" I kept calm but all I kept thinking was _My son was stealing from me _and _How did he get in my room? _

"Who cares, don't try to turn this around on me, you're.. you're with _him_!" he looked up at the castle and then to the ground, he didn't want to look into my eyes. "It's bad enough him being a Slytherin but he's a guy too!" James shook his head in disgust and turned to walk on. I grabbed his arm and swung him back round. He wasn't going to go anywhere.

"James!" I grabbed the side of his face and turned his head with my hand to make him look at me. "Stop running" I said between clenched teeth.

"I hate you" He whispered between sobs. "I really hate you" I let go of his face and his arm… I never wanted to hear him say those words.

Seconds of silence filled the air and I cleared by throat before I spoke again "I'm sorry James, I really am, but I was going to tell you - "

"That wouldn't have made a difference, dad, you're… gay" He struggled to find the words but I knew what he meant by the first few.

"Why's that a problem?"

"I don't care who's gay or not, but you're my father! It would hurt just to know that you're with someone else other than mum, but to know you've been fucking a guy! Draco Malfoy of all people… it just gets worse and worse!"

"Be quiet James!" I turned to see if anyone was close by. I hated how I had to be all secretive to, but if everyone was going to react like this to the situation then I would prefer to keep it mine and Draco's little secret.

"Oh what, scared someone will hear?" He raised his voice "Hear that you're a freaking poof with a death eater?"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" I shouted close to his face. Why was he acting like this? He was my son, he had no right to treat me like this. I'm not going to lie, this really hurt me. James stood there in silence, tears still falling from his eyes, but still and silent in front of me. I think he realised he's overstepped the mark. "I can't help how I feel and when you're older you may understand a little better" James opened his mouth to protest "No, you listen to me, I think you've shouted enough" He closed his mouth and listened. "I know it's a shock, funny enough, I'm still shocked. But sometimes things will just happen, and will need to happen". James gave me a puzzled look. "Remember I told you about the Prophecy and what it said?" I got a nod "Well the Prophecy said in the end one of us needed to kill the other, it's not exactly the same but maybe this was in the cards for me all along too, maybe it's not my choice. Because a few weeks ago I really didn't plan on turning gay and being attracted to Draco Malfoy, trust me. It- it just happened"

James looked at the floor "But - "

"I hope you understand James, and I hope in the end you accept it, because I can't lose another loved one" It was my turn to create a waterfall of tears. I've lost so many people, many to death but also some that just walk out of my life… like Ginny, and the Weasley's I guess. If I lost my children too… would I be able to cope? I thought of Hagrid in this moment and glanced at his hut not far away.

"I don't accept it, but ill try to deal with it" James muttered as he fiddled with his fingers.

I guess it was good enough for now. "Just, please, don't tell anyone ok? Not any of the family and anyone else, especially not your brother and sister. Got it?"

"You know you're gay, but you're ashamed of it?" James' eyes met mine, he looked confused.

"I'm still getting used to the fact too… but maybe it's just Draco I like, maybe other men mean nothing"

"But why Malfoy?"

"I have no idea" It was true, why Draco Malfoy? He gave me hell for 7 years and I'm back for a few weeks and I've fallen in love with the git. "I guess he's just changed so much, he's not the ex death eater we all knew and hated". I knelt down and sat on the grass beside my sons feet. And 10 seconds later James was sat next to me.

"I just thought your history would cover all the other feelings you have for him" he said as he crossed his feet and looked into the blackness that the forest held beyond the first load of trees.

"I thought so too" I'm glad we were both calm now, I hated fighting, and I've done enough of that in my life.

"When will you tell mum?"

"I wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon"

James nodded and kept looking ahead into the trees. "I remembered your password from the other day so I snuck in that way, told the knight you wanted me to get something for you" I didn't know what to say, he's defiantly my son that's for sure. "I was just going to borrow the cloak"

"And for what exactly?"

"I was going to play some stupid pranks on the Slytherin's" he rolled his eyes.

"James" I moaned.

"I know dad, please don't give me a lecture. They're always trying to wined me up, I wanted to get back at them. Don't say it's wrong because I know you did the same when you were my age. That's why I don't completely understand… Imagine me falling in love with one of the bastards"

"James please don't talk like that, and I know it's confusing, but we will both understand one day" I put my hand on his shoulder and chanced a smile. He looked at me with a straight face and then back at the tree's. The sky was getting darker and darker, and the air was getting colder and colder. "Common, lets head back up to the castle"

"I want to stay here for a bit"

"You can't you need to be in your common room soon"

"When have you ever followed the rules?"

"Never, but that's not the point, common before I cast Petrificus totalus on you and carry you up there myself" I laughed. With that James stood up and walked by my side up to the castle entrance. Before we parted ways at the stairs I placed my hand on his shoulder "I really am sorry James, for not telling you and for you having to see all that"

"Yeah" was all he said.

"Promise to keep it quiet till I'm ready for everyone to know?"

He looked at me for a few seconds, not saying a word. My heart sank a little before he spoke again "Ok" and then he turned and walked down the corridor that leads to the main staircase. But I went up the stairs in front of me, that lead to the hallway with the knight in which was the entrance to my room.

Suddenly I forgot about James and Draco was on my mind. Was he ok? I walked a little faster and gave my password, to then step into my room. "Draco?" The room was empty and the cloak was folder neatly on the bed, and the books had been stacked back up. "Draco?" I called again this time looking in the bathroom and then the little kitchen area, but no… he was gone.

Where was he?

Did he go back to his room?

I had to check.

I felt myself panic a little, why? I didn't know why. I dashed down the corridor and then through another until I reached Draco's room. I gave the password 'Red snake' and hurried inside. Draco's room was a little different to mine and the bedroom was through a door while mine was just at the back of the living room area. "Draco?" I called when I saw no body in the living room, but he didn't answer. I opened up the bedroom door and that's where I saw Draco sat on his bed with tears streaming down his face. My strong Draco was crying. "Draco, are you alright?" I rushed over to him and sat by his side.

"I don't want anyone to know, not just yet Harry"

"They won't, I've spoken to James and he - "

"No!" he spat making me jump backwards a little. What did he mean? "You don't bloody get it do you?" I gave him a puzzled look. Why was he so angry? "You said no one will know before, but now Granger, McGonagall and one of your son's know! How long will it be before another person knows? And then another? How long until one of those people can't keep it a secret? I know you trust a lot of people but I don't!" He got up from the bed quickly in anger. "I hate keeping it a secret too, but I'm not ready for the world to hate me even more than it does, I'm not the Draco people used to know, I'm weak and sensitive, I hate to admit it but I am, I've lost every bit of strength and confidence I used to have!"

"Draco please, calm down"

"Don't tell me what to fucking do Potter!" The left side of his face was red and a bit swollen from James' punch, his eyes were red from crying probably and tears fell from his eyes. I hated this look on Draco. "I trust you, but I don't trust you trusting people" Draco was in such a state he didn't make perfect sense, but I knew what he meant.

"But I'm trusting my best friend, my son and the headmistress… they won't tell anyone anything"

"How could you be so sure? Granger could tell Weasel and your son's just a kid, he doesn't understand"

"He's 16 for crying out loud, of course he does! We were nearly at war at his age!" I couldn't help it, I was starting to also lose my temper "And for Hermione – Yes that's her first name by the way – and Ron – Not Weasel – They can keep any secret, because they have before! And Hermione won't tell Ron if I don't want her to anyway"

"Look, I could handle just _Hermione _knowing, because I knew that it sometimes helps to have an outsider to talk to, and after all she is your best friend, but soon enough everyone will know, and I don't want that shit!" He shouted. I acted before I could think. I brought my hand up and slapped him across the face. Oh shit. He clutched the side of his face… again. "What was that for?" He whispered quietly closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to shut you up, I didn't think"

"Obviously"

"Draco please"

"Go away Potter"

"Draco" I cried

"I don't want to talk to you, get out"

"Please just listen"

"Get. Out."

There was no way of getting through to him at this moment in time. He was in a state and I just slapped his already punched up face. I didn't want to make things worse so I turned to exit the room. But before doing so I turned at the door "I'm so sorry Draco" and I left before he could respond. He didn't have to say anything; I just wanted him to know that.

Once I got back to my room I crawled into bed. I didn't bother getting changed I just kicked off my shoes and tucked myself in. How did today go from perfect to disaster?

With the room so silent apart from the ticking off the clock, it was perfect atmosphere to think; and that's exactly what I did. I thought of James, of Draco, then of my whole family. What would the Weasley's say if I told them? I haven't spoken to them in ages, and probably won't for a long time. It was hard to think that me and Draco were ever enemy's and he was a death eater, because I had now fallen so hard for him, I hated seeing him hurt, I hated fighting with him.

I loved him.

I was now unemployed till after Christmas. Should I stay here or should I go home? Maybe some time away from Draco was needed, maybe we would both calm down with some space from each other. I knew it helped me and Ginny sometimes, but then we were falling out of love… Oh but I defiantly wasn't with Draco, I felt like a teenager again and still got butterfly's in my tummy when I saw him. Maybe he was falling out of love with me?

My heart sank at the thought and something in my tummy was performing flips of panic.

Maybe If I go without telling him… If he really loved me he would ask Hermione where I was and he would come find me? If he didn't bother I would know he didn't care. Maybe I hurt him too much?

My mind was buzzing with questions that had no answers yet.

My mind decided it was time to knock me out into a deep sleep, and that night I dreamt that Draco dumped me for his first boyfriend David, and I dreamt that everyone knew I was gay and that they all hated me. It was a nightmare.

There was nothing wrong with being gay. I was still human… I was still the guy that saved everyone… I was still Harry James Potter. But I still didn't know how people reacted to other people coming out, and the reaction of James didn't do much to make me confident when the time came.

Here comes the drama back into my life.

I awoke to the same beam of sunlight that hit me every morning. I turned over in bed, I could have a bit of a lie in this morning; there was no rush. As I turned over and then opened my eyes to check the time on the alarm clock - put on the other side of the room purposely, because it would mean when it goes off I have to get out of bed to turn it off – I saw it said 9:14. But I saw something in the corner of my eye and I looked down at what lay beside me… It was Draco.

"Draco?" I sleepily asked, and Draco lifted his head up, his eyes squinting because of the light on his tired eyes.

"I'm sorry too Harry" He whispered, his face still looking a bit sore but not too bad. He wiggled a bit to get into the right position and then put his arm around my body and snuggled into me. We lay there for about half an hour without saying anything. I was pretty sure Draco had fallen back to sleep, but then he moved his head so he was looking into my eyes. "I was just angry, I don't mean anything I said; I trust whoever you trust, even if it's not as much"

"Thank you for trying, but I want you to tell the truth, If you don't like something you have a right to say" Draco nodded and buried his head into my chest again. "I love you Draco"

"I love you too Harry" he mumbled, the sound wasn't clear as he was speaking into my shirt. When people say Draco's a cold guy, they really aren't kidding, he is always freezing! But I don't think they meant in temperature wise, but I knew he was a loving sensitive guy who was just bought up in a strict typical pureblood family. I hugged him close to try get him warm and he groaned his appreciation.

"I'm changing my password"

"Why? Don't you like me letting myself in?" Draco questioned.

"No, I just don't want any other child of mine coming in when I plan to have you"

He laughed. "True" We cuddled some more. "Are you going back home today?"

"I think I might"

"What?" he leant up on his elbow in surprise.

"You can come round and visit, we could go out, but I just want to be home for a bit. There's only so much of this place you can stand before you start hearing the screams again" Draco knew what I meant and nodded. "Anyway it's not long till Christmas and after that I'll be back"

"What are you doing for Christmas day?"

"Sitting at home watching Christmas movies?" I laughed but that's basically what I did last year, sat at home feeling sorry for myself stuffing myself with food, watching TV.

"Not with the Weasley's?"

"No, don't think so. I wasn't invited last year, and I haven't been invited to all the birthday celebrations or anything"

"Oh"

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Well if no other plans pop up for you, you could always come stay with me, mother and Scorpius, they wont mind" Draco smiled and rubbed my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Well ask them before asking me, they might not want a Potter hanging around" I would hate to turn up and then be turned away.

"Fine, but I'm sure they would love for you to stay"

"Maybe"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I thought I'd do something different and add someone else's point of view to this chapter :) If you like it I may well carry it on in future chapters, I feel like it would help the story a little. Sorry this is not a particularly long one but I wanted to get another chapter up for you guys! Also I'm meeting JK (The queen herself) tomorrow and I'm too freaking excited – just thought I would share that haha :L Thanks for reading, please review!**

It's funny how I've only been here a few weeks but I've seemed to make myself at home very well. I looked around at my room, I have a book case but it's a small one and very full, so books are just piled up on the floor against the wall. My clothes scatter the floor along with the odd shoe, with no pair to match in site. Yes I was beginning to become a very messy person, weather that's because I loved having so much room - now I was out of that cupboard under the stairs - I don't know.

I would be back so some things could stay, but I needed to pack my clothes and all. I packed everything in the bathroom and all my clothing and shoes, finding pairs as I went. I also packed the Cloak and the Map. I did stop and think for a moment however… maybe I should let James borrow the cloak, that way he wouldn't feel the need to steal ever again and it will give him a reason not to tell my secret. But I quickly scrapped that idea, I am not going to bribe my son… and I would be rewarding him wouldn't I? - And just giving him my permission to go and cause trouble? No. He needs to know he's still done wrong. I shrunk everything without a wand and then put it all in to one small suitcase, which lay on my red covers on my bed.

"So it's definite then?" Draco asked from the bottom of the stairs that lead the way out.

"We've been through this" I smiled at him as I lifted my jacket over my shoulders and put my arms through the holes.

"I know, but I don't see what you would get out of leaving? You will be back before you know it"

I would just have to say what's on my mind, admit to him and myself why I was really leaving. "I-I need some space"

"Space?" Draco's eyebrows knotted together.

"Yeah space… from this place"

"And me?"

I shrugged "I see you every day now, and believe me I love it, but maybe with James knowing… maybe it's best to… you know… get some space between us"

"Space" Draco muttered more to himself than me. His fingers started fiddling with loose bit of wall paper beside him.

"Please don't start thinking it means I'm losing interest because I'm not" I stated noticing the look upon his face. Draco nodded and scuffed his foot across the floor. I picked up my case and walked towards Draco. "Give me two days to get settled back home and you can come round" I told him.

"Right" I gave him a piece of parchment with my address on, and he took it and gave it a glance before stuffing it into his pocket. "I will never understand you Potter"

"There we go again with the Potter" I pointed out raising an eyebrow and scooting past him and up the stairs.

"Yeah because you're making me kinda angry"

I stopped. "Angry?"

"Yeah, partners don't tell each other to give them two days before they can see them, only when something is up"

"Nothing is up" I lied. I have to be honest with myself, the whole James finding out thing shook me up. I have finally accepted that I like men - that I like Draco – but I wasn't ready to accept that others have to know in the end. I wasn't completely comfortable with the whole idea of going public, not yet anyway.

"Potter" Draco growled.

"Malfoy" I stated plainly before carrying on up the stairs and out of the hole the knight covered up. I heard Draco's footsteps behind me, following me up the stairs.

"This is what I'm talking about"

"What?" I span around at him, what was he on about? He must know that it bothers me, because I know it bothers him. So what did he want me to do? He doesn't want anyone knowing but he doesn't want to sneak around either? If we are seen together constantly, looking very close, people are bound to catch on won't they?

"You're being funny with me"

"I'm not"

"Uh, yes you are"

I turned to check both sides of the corridor before continuing. "Draco, if you don't want people knowing then we shouldn't make it so obvious. If we get caught kissing or hugging or whatever, that will be a few more people knowing. I thought you didn't want that? If we take some space from each other it might stop this arguing and make it less obvious were anything more than friends"

Well… that shut him up.

He just looked at me with a thinking expression pinned to his face. He opened his mouth to say something but then a small red haired girl rounded the corner with books in her arms.

"I'll see you Wednesday?" I asked.

"Certainly" - and with that I found my way out of the castle, and apparated home.

I unlocked my door and entered a dark flat. The curtains were closed; letters piled on top of each other on the mat and the living room was a little chilly. I dropped my case on the couch and headed straight for the kitchen, where I made myself a fresh cup of tea. For the next hour or so I sat and watched some muggle TV.

I loved Draco, but we seemed to be bickering a lot lately, and I hated that. The situation we were in right now wasn't helpful at all. What do we do? Go public and welcome the comments and opinions, both negative and positive? Or do we sneak around to actually see if this lasts. I hate to admit it but I was already beginning to miss him, we spent every night together for a while. Tonight I would sleep in my own bed, alone… making it feel like I had never left to go to Hogwarts. Hogwarts… that place was always full of drama, or maybe it was just my life? The picture of the TV screen carried on but my mind drifted away. I thought back to my school years, they seemed like only yesterday. Voldemort seemed alive only yesterday. Where had the time gone?

It turns out I didn't sleep in bed alone, because I didn't sleep in bed at all. I had fallen asleep on the couch with the empty mug in my hands, and the TV still quietly on. I noticed how dreams only seemed to last a few minutes at the most, but you would be asleep for hours. It was like my life, it all went so fast yet it's been years. I suddenly realised I was thinking too much and too deeply. Being lonely and bored tended to do that to someone.

I made breakfast and started making my way through the letters that were on the floor. There were bills, bills, early Christmas card, bills and more bills. I noticed I was late paying them all and got on to it right away. I heard a sore of wings and then a screech at the window, a brown own sat on the window ledge with a letter in its beak.

_Not more!_

I took the letter from its beak and opened it up:

_Dear Harry,_

_Christmas it coming up and the family and I were wondering if you'd like to come for Christmas dinner? I would like to believe things are ok between us now, and we can carry on like a family. I hope you can make it, would love to hear about the new job! Also Hermione accidently let slip, that you were seeing someone? She wouldn't say who. Would love to hear how things are going your end, I'm pretty happy now and would love to share my news with you._

_From Ginny x_

…

I had to read the letter again.

Hermione told her I was in a relationship?

I was invited to the burrow for Christmas dinner?

She was happy _now? _

I thought about what James told me, he said she was seeing Dean Thomas. Maybe that was her _news_. If so I rather not hear about her new love life. I may be over her but years of marriage and 3 kids tends to make you uncomfortable with who she's now dating. Even though I don't love her now, she was my first true love and the mother of my children, it was only natural to have this response.

Maybe the Weasley's had no problem with me? After all I was told it was because Ginny still wasn't comfortable that I wasn't so close to them now. I was looking forward to this but I've began to feel like an outsider, it's been a year since the breakup, a year since I saw the family. Would things be awkward? I guess plans for the Manor with the Malfoy's was a no go now?

The malfoys…

Draco…

Draco.

Hermione had told Ginny I was seeing someone! Was there any chance Hermione said who with as well? Ginny could just be keeping it quiet because Hermione told her too? Oh god, inside my mind was a complete mess. What should I feel? Happy or…?

It was too early for thinking and I did enough of that last night.

For the days that followed I kept my body and mind busy with clearing up the flat from top to bottom. All of this was done muggle style. Sure it was easier just whipping out my wand and performing a few household charms, but I would be done quicker that way and then I would have hours to just sit and think. The two days had passed and Draco was supposed to visit today.

I'm pretty certain now… I'm totally and utterly in love with him.

Of course everything I said was true, but if the arguing _was _because we were falling apart, it was best to put some space between us and work it out for ourselves. But no, he was all I could think about and I wanted him with me in my time of boredom and loneliness. It felt wrong being away from him after our few weeks of closeness. I couldn't wait to see him and just hug him. Just a simple hug. I was in love with him for many reasons, and yes I was sexually attracted to him, but I was also that in love that I loved the simple cuddles and the looks he gives me.

I had no idea what time he planned to come round but when I woke up at 9:43am I hoped it was soon. Did he feel the same way? Did he feel he needed to play it cool like I was suggesting? Right now I didn't care who knew. I loved him and I wanted him here.

But that was the problem… if we were to both be feeling this way one day and we get caught… we would regret it. Wouldn't we?

Nothing was clear to me anymore. It was all a blur and I was definitely confused to the maximum!

The knock on door that I was waiting for came at around 11:15am while I was sorting through the books on the bookshelf. I literally dashed quickly up from the floor and made my way to the door like a snitch trying to be caught. I opened it up and there he was, standing there in all perfection.

"Hi" I said moving to the side to let him in.

"Hi" He scanned the first room of the flat he stood into and then turned to me. "I wasn't sure what time was good?"

"You came at a good time"

"I did?"

"Yeah, because I was beginning to miss you too much" A smile played on Draco's lips and he stepped closer to me. My insides dropped and twirled around. Slowly his face came closer to mine and then we got lost in a kiss.

**Ginny's POV:**

"Has he replied?" Mum asked as she descended the stairs.

"Not yet"

"But you sent that a few days ago?"

I did wonder why he didn't reply, could it be he was just not ready to go back to normal? But things weren't going to be normal though I guess. Surely he's still not hurting over us? I thought we were being quite good in keeping it all together and just trying to be good parents and good friends. It didn't bother me until now, now that mum was bringing it up every hour! "Maybe the letter got lost"

"Errol's back?"

"Mum, please, I really don't know ok, maybe he doesn't want to come, or is thinking about it"

"Ginerva don't get funny with me young lady, now be a good girl and help me with lunch would you? Your father keeps moaning about how his belly is growling at him" She walked into the kitchen and started to prepare some sandwiches. I opened up the cupboards and dished out some plates.

Maybe Harry heard about Dean Thomas and I? Would he be upset and angry about the idea? I hoped not.

"Would Dean be coming for Christmas lunch?"

"I think so" I muttered placing dad's sandwich on a plate.

"Maybe it's best if Harry doesn't come? I love the man and everything but if people still aren't ready to properly move on… I mean do you blame the guy? It's been ages since he saw everyone. I bet he feels kicked out of it all." She took a deep breath "But he should be here" She shook her head as she prepared George and Angelina's sandwiches. They came to visit today and would stay until after Christmas. It would be good to see all of the family again, but mum was right… Harry was family and he should be here, I hope he doesn't feel kicked out.

There was one other thing on my mind… Who was he seeing? Was it a girl I know? Was it serious?

Mum made herself and me a sandwich and then we went in to join the others.

"Fred was so happy he got the job" George said just as we entered. I still think he's talking about our brother Fred but he was actually talking about his son Fred. George and Angelina named their first born after are deceased brother. George shared with us once how it felt without his twin, he described it as only being half a person. He said he felt lost and not himself. We would often catch George stopping half way through a sentence, we didn't know why but now it was clear he was used to Fred finishing off his sentences and of course… he was no longer here to do that. It was hard for the whole family, but as his twin, George found it extremely hard, has Fred was basically him, in every way. Together, they made Fred and George… there was never one without the other… ever! – Until now.

I handed over their sandwiches and sat down to eat mine. "At the ministry?"

"Yeah, Department of magical transportation" he smiled, obviously proud of his first born. Young Fred and his sister Roxanne had both left Hogwarts now and were finding jobs. Jobs were so hard to find these days. When the war ended the ministry didn't need so many Aurors, and pay went down so they could help rebuild Hogwarts, though most of that was voluntary. However unoccupied job positions were becoming more hard to find as years went on.

"Well done, tell him I'm proud of him" George nodded.

"And Roxanne?" dad asked.

"Nope, no luck yet, she wants to become a healer so she's thinking of going straight to training and all that" Fred said with a shrug.

"I think she would be good in the department of magical accidents and catastrophes at the Ministry" The conversation went on between the two men for some time.

I zoned out of the conversation after a while and I began to think. I decided in the end that I would go see Harry tomorrow and see what he wanted to do, and work out what he was thinking.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I last posted, I'm usually rather quick at this but It has been a crazy month so far. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it :)!**

**Harry's POV:**

Wednesday came and went and now it was Thursday. It was cold and wet outside, and starting to look and feel more like the winter weather. I lay in bed, tucked into the warm, thick cream sheets in the arms of Draco. His skin was freezing cold but I didn't want to let him go.

Draco mumbled and stirred. I looked at him as he opened his grey eyes slowly. "Go make me a cuppa" Draco mumbled as he let go of me and turned in the bed so his face was directly in his pillow.

"Get it yourself" I chuckled.

"It's your flat" I could only just make out what he was saying because if was muffled against the bedding.

"Yes, but you're my boyfriend and you are allowed to go make yourself one, you're just lazy" I laughed again and then got out of bed and wrapped my dressing gown around me and tied the tie.

"That's no way to treat your boyfriend" Draco said with all seriousness but I could make out a smile appearing as I glanced at him. He turned his face towards me and there it was… a big Malfoy smile.

"You look so handsome when you smile" I was taking it all in and didn't realise I said it out loud, but it was ok, it didn't matter.

"Potter, go get me that cuppa before I cast a jinx your way" I did as I was told and left the room for the kitchen. As I opened the cupboard and placed two mugs on the counter, the sound of knocking came at the door. Who would be knocking at this time? I glanced at my watch, it was 10:08am… It only felt like 8:30 at the latest. I walked to the door not caring what I looked like and opened it.

"Harry!" Ginny said with delight. She smiled my way and then the smile fell as she looked down at my clothing. "I didn't wake you did I?" She looked back up at me and must have seen the shocked look on my face. "Are you alright? You look as though you've seen a troll?".

What was she doing here? Why did she have to turn up when Draco Malfoy is lying in his boxers on my bed? _Ginny! _I moaned in my mind.

"Oh, um, yes of course, I'm fine. I just woke up sorry" I stayed at the door waiting for her to say what she wanted to say, but she stayed silent and looked at me as though she was waiting for something.

"Well aren't you going to let me in?" She eventually said. My head was throbbing… do I let her in and go to tell Draco to be quiet while I change into something more appropriate? Or do I tell her no just in case?

"Um yeah sure, I'll just go and get changed" I smiled and budged to the side to let her in.

"I've seen it all before Harry" she laughed putting her bag down on the sofa.

"I know but I'm cold" It wasn't a lie. I should put some heating charms on the flat. I hurried into my bedroom where Draco was still lead out on the bed.

"Who were you - " I held my hands out suddenly to shut him up. I noticed I used wandless magic when his lips were still moving but no sound was coming out, and then he looked shocked. I dropped my hands.

"Shh" I went up closer to whisper to him in case she heard. "Ginny turned up, I had to let her in but I'll get rid of her quickly don't worry".

Draco quickly pulled the covers up over his bare chest. "Make sure she don't come wondering in here" he whispered back. I shook my head and reached for the jeans that were folded on the chair in the corner.

When I arrived back in the living room Ginny wasn't there so I headed into the kitchen. "Harry?"

"Yes?" I replied. She had her back on the kitchen counter and she pointed a finger to the two mugs on the side.

"Two mugs? You didn't know I was coming? Are you expecting someone?"

"No?" She looked at me with her brows creating a crease above the bridge of her nose, and a frown upon her face.

"Is someone already here?" one of her eyebrows shot up.

"No"

"Harry" She warned. Then she smiled "So you _are _seeing someone?"

"What? No!" My reply left a silence in the room. Ginny turned around and filled up the mugs with tea.

"I won't keep you long then" I saw the smile drop from her face, did she want me to start seeing someone? Would it be less awkward for her when she decides to tell me about Dean? "I just wanted to pop round to ask if you got my letter?" She sat down at the table and I copied her actions; sitting opposite her she pushed the second mug of tea towards me.

I didn't see the point in lying to her. "Uh, yeah I did"

"And?"

"And I'm not sure, I think I have plans" I fiddled with my fingers.

"Plans?" Her eyebrows shot up once more. "Would this be with the new girl you're seeing?"

"Um…" I needed a distraction, an escape from this awkward conversation. "No, I'm not seeing any girl" Technically I wasn't lying to her… Draco was a guy. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of tea from her mug.

"Is everything ok between us?" She started to chew on her bottom lip slightly as she looked in my eyes for the answer.

"Everything's fine", I smiled to her in reassurance. "My life's just a bit busy at the moment, you know with the new job and everything".

"Yeah" she nodded in understanding. Taking a bigger gulp from her mug, looking as though she was trying to hurry up and get out. Suddenly in that moment I got a brave wave shoot down me. I wanted to tell her, I wanted to let her know how happy I was. Yes it's a change, and people won't expect it - just like I didn't. It will take some getting used to and some time to sink in – Just like it did for me. But right now I couldn't care; I wanted her to know everything. The only thing stopping me was Draco, he wasn't ready for people to know and I had to respect that. "Right, I better go then, work wants me to do some overtime" She smiled and got up from her chair, pouring the rest of the tea in the sink.

"Ok" I walked her to the door and let her out.

"Bye Harry"

"Bye Ginny"

…and that was that. She was gone and I suddenly felt better. With all the confusion the last few weeks, it was clear to me now. Just a little visit from the ex wife changed a lot.

I didn't want to keep it a secret anymore.

I walked back into the bedroom to Draco. He was still lying there on the bed under the sheets. "She's gone?" he looked up.

"Yeah" I got into the bed again with my clothes on and cuddled him close to me.

"Good" he closed his eyes again and leant his head on my chest.

There was a few minutes of silence. The sun was peaking through the curtains reminding me that we shouldn't still be in bed. But I was dressed so I made more progress than Draco. "I think we should tell people".

"What?" Draco moved uncomfortably on my chest before lifting his head and staring at me. "Didn't we talk about this? Why are you suddenly changing your mind?"

"I don't know, but I hate keeping secrets from everyone, I want people to know you're mine. I want to be able to be seen with you in public"

Draco sighed. "I know."

"You do?" I asked confused. Was he confused and changing his mind as much as me?

"Yeah, but every time I come close to confident about coming out, the fact that we would get bad press for some time about it makes me uncomfortable about the idea again" He frowned and ran his fingers across my shoulder lightly.

"How do you know we would get bad press?"

He glared at me as if to say _Are you really that oblivious? _Then shook his head "You're the hero, I'm the villain, to everyone else that's not a good love story"

"You've been watching too many movies" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up Potter" he spat.

"Calm down _Malfoy_"

"I'm just saying, in other people's eyes, once a death eater always a death eater. I saw the reports and heard the comments people made after I got let off in trial. People don't like me and I don't think they ever will. I don't want them to turn on you too because of it." I saw the pain in his face.

"Does it matter? I know you're a good guy, I know you love me. I don't care what everyone else thinks. With hate there will come love, love for the fact that we have put the past behind us and become stronger and better people" I sat up, forcing Draco to sit up too. "I. Love. You Draco. And no-one will change that, not my ex wife, not my best friends and certainly not the daily flipping prophet!" A smile appeared on Draco's face at my words.

"I love you too" He whispered. Again, the silence filled the room for a minute until Draco broke it. "Ok"

"Ok?"

"Let's not go and tell the world, but If word gets out then I guess I'm ok with it - "

"I don't want to force you to come out Draco, this will be hard for me too"

"Shut up for a minute and listen to me will you?" He laughed. "I want to ok, you're right, It would be good to be able to kiss and hold hands with you out in public without caring, but give me a few more days would you? I want mother and Scorpius to hear it from me, not the papers or gossip in the streets and school"

"Yeah ok, Albus and Lily need to know too"

"And the Weasley's"

"Yes, them too" I sighed. This was going to be very eventful. I don't see them for a year and suddenly I turn up on their doorstep with the news that I like men, and the man I loved was Draco Malfoy. _Oh the drama_. "We should go get something to eat, I'm starving"

"I still want that tea your wife nicked"

"Ex-Wife" I corrected.

"I know that" he laughed. "It's just weird isn't it?"

"What is?"

"You know, you were married with three kids and I've got a child myself. Would you have pictured us like this back in school?" He chuckled.

"No, I pictured bumping into you and hexing and jinxing you till you're in St. Mungo's. But I always pictured a big family" I explained tucking a loose strand of his long, soft white-blonde hair behind his ear.

"Wow"

"We _hated _each other then, of course I pictured that"

"At least you were thinking about me" He winked before jumping off the bed and into the kitchen, only wearing his boxers. I followed him in and he was already getting two plates out of the cupboard then flicked his wand to put toast in the toaster.

"No full English?" I joked sitting down at the table where I was a few minutes ago when Ginny was here.

"I don't cook sorry"

"Not at all?"

"I cooked beans once when I was in 4th year for beans on toast. My mother was rather ill and I felt that it was a kind thing to do, show her I care and bring her breakfast in bed. But naturally we got the house elves to cook normally. Well anyway, it was the first time I ever cooked anything… and long story short, I ended up with burnt beans all over the kitchen floor with a panicked house elf crying in the corner for not being able to do it himself" He shrugged and shook his head. "It was a disaster".

I couldn't help but laugh. I could just picture a young Malfoy trying to cook and ruining everything. He got two clean mugs out and filled them up with tea. He passed me a plate stacked with two slices of toast and a mug full of hot tea. "Thanks"

"No problem" He stood up against the counter taking a bite of his toast. I took that moment to stare at him and all his perfection. He was tall and thin, but he had muscles too. His pale skin was beautiful. I always knew Draco was an attractive guy, even in school. But I never admitted it to myself and him till now, and now I would admit it to everyone else. I would admit that this was the one person I want to grow old and die with.

We have our differences and we may fight every few days for the rest of our lives, but I love him more than I thought was possible. We will still be Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, we are difficult, but in that sense we matched.

This will be a challenge for us both, but it wasn't like we hadn't faced them before. We would be ok.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry! It's been a while I know, I had writers block on this one and stupidly started writing another fanfic :L but with that one**

**finished now, I'm returning back to this one! Not going to lie, it shocked me how many of you liked this fic, I've had people messaging me asking**

**me to update it, and it's just made me super happy xD! Thank you and I really hope you like this chapter...**

**Draco's POV:**

Two days had passed since the morning Harry and I had decided we would tell the people we loved the truth about us. During these two days I had moments where I thought I couldn't possibly do this. I kept thinking about what my mother would say. She always wanted me to produce an heir and be married to a beautiful pureblood witch. Well... I had done both of those things, but got divorced; she was so upset on hearing about the split between me and Astoria, I hated seeing her so low and disappointed in me. I was worried I would see her like that again when I come out of the closet to her and tell her who my boyfriend was. Then there was Scorpius; my son, who was affected by the divorce too, he was so young and fragile and since then he's been so quiet. Do I have the nerve to really break his heart again? Would he understand that love could be between two men too? I couldn't ever imagine my son being homophobic, but he's never known a same sex partnership... then again, neither have I before Harry and myself.

But no, this was going to happen, I would tell them both the truth and then take the consequences if there were any. I hoped that they would love me just the same. It would be a shock at first but surely they would get over it in time, and come to realise it's no big deal?

I loved Harry with all my heart. It had only been a few weeks we had spent together, but I had loved him from the moment my dad said the words "The dark lord failed to kill the child" to my mother. I was around 6 years old when I first heard The Boy Who Lived's name. I can't remember much before that age, but my parents kept it quiet while they hoped their master would return. But one day they argued, and I was interested so put my ear to the door to listen to the commotion going on in the room the other side of it.

"_The dark lord failed to kill the child Narcissa! He failed and now he is gone!"_

"_Do not speak badly of him" She whispered uncomfortably "If he comes back..."_

"_I'll always be on his side, but when he's gone there is no side to be on! That child is seen as a hero, and he couldn't even walk or talk! It's barbaric and wrong!"_

_"Lucius" She warned. I stuck my head around the door frame and saw her walk slowly towards my father. She started to whisper "Shh darling, you'll wake_

_Draco" I quickly hid myself again at the mention of my name._

_"Harry Potter" he spat his name with a forked tongue that was full of venom, like a snake. I peered back around when I thought I was safe. He shook his head in disgust. "They're calling him 'The boy who lived' how pathetic."_

From then on, I wanted to meet this boy who defeated the bad guy I knew my parents were secretly scared of. At such a young age, I thought he was wonderful. Then when I tried to befriend him in first year, he publicly turned me down. I thought he would want to be friends with me, my family name was well known and we had a lot of money, but I soon realized none of that mattered, and that's what my parents cared about, not me. Through my years at school, I tried my best to get Harry to notice me at every possible moment, but I felt jealous of Weasley and Granger, I felt hurt and embarrassed; I had read about this amazing child wizard, I had dreams about the day I would meet him and he would take my hand and accept my friendship. It sounds sad... But I was a young child at this point, and kids think like that; so do adults, they just won't ever admit it. I felt angry that he had the nerve to let me stand there and be rejected. So naturally, the only way I thought I could get him to notice me; to talk to me, would be to throw insults at him and tease him. I hoped he would realise what he turned down, but I was obviously going the wrong way about it. Who would want to be friends with a bully? After a few years, I tried to convince myself I actually did hate him, but I found myself falling in love. I tried to ignore the feelings, how could it be possible? While my friends were having crushes on girls, getting girlfriends or flirting with them all, I wished every time I turned a corner in the castle corridors, I would bump into Harry Potter.

This was the reason I stood in front of the manor now. I thought back to how long I have wanted to be able to hold this man close to me, I thought back to all the times I had wished I could stop the pathetic bickering and just tell him the truth. It had all gone too far when I had accepted it to myself in our seventh year. The war made me understand that life's too short to hold back and be unhappy. But then I never saw Harry again... He saved my life, and then saved my mother and me to a future in Azkaban... And then 22 long years later, I hit him on the head with a door.

All these years were eating me up in side, I finally got what I wanted, but at what price? Would I have to choose between my family and the guy I loved?

I walked through the manors large doors, to be welcomed by a cold dark corridor. This place used to be homely, but since the dark lord took it over during the war it has slowly been destroyed. Wall paper flaked off of the walls, black mould started to crawl across the ceiling, and the furniture was covered in a layer of dust. Harry didn't step foot in this part of the manor when he was here, and thank marlin he didn't, it looked a right mess. My mother now only liked to occupy less than half of the manor, and the whole place now only has one house elf after the ministry received permission to take some away to work in the Hogwarts kitchens. Hermione's 'SPEW' campaign helped with that. I thought it was a good idea and she was totally right, but the house elf's were never treated badly here and my mother needs as much help as she can get. She is now old and ill, full of regret and nightmares that add on a couple of years to her already aged appearance. Bidie, one of the two remaining house elves (the other one being Marzy) was told to look after my mother when no one was around and to make sure where she stood was clean. So with my mother not really leaving her room most of the time, naturally half of the manor looks deserted, abandoned and run down.

"Mother?" I called out, but there was no answer. I walked up to the third floor, all the way down a long corridor to the master bedroom where I knew she would be. "Mum?" I said gently to the empty room. Suddenly the bathroom door the other end opened and she stepped out.

"Draco" She smiled. "What brings you here?"

I smiled back "Can I not just come see my own mother?"

"You could" She sat down on a small green chair in the corner "But you haven't been coming to visit a lot in some time, and one cannot help but think you want something." I felt bad that my mother thought I would be so low and just use her, the only thing I was going to ask for was acceptance. "I'll always help the best I can dear, but you know I'm in the same boat as you." She was not in the same boat at all. She hadn't gone and fell for Harry Potter. I shivered at the thought of that insane and disturbing idea.

"I just want a chat is all"

"A chat?" She questioned.

"Yes" I sat on the other green chair next to hers and turned my body to face her. I felt my heart racing and my hands shaking. This was it.

"Anything in particular?" She looked worried "There's something serious you want to tell me isn't there? I can see it in your eyes son."

"I don't know how you're going to respond to what I'm about to tell you, and it worries me that I will lose you because of it..." I took a deep breath "I'm just going to come right out and say it" She nodded for me to carry on and spit it out. "I... uh... I'm in a relationship"

She looked puzzled "Draco dear, that's great news!" She smiled.

"I'm in a relationship with a guy" I said quickly before she could get too excited. Her smile then dropped... She sat there with not a frown exactly, but she sat there still with nothing to say. "Say something?"

"It's about time" She whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Suddenly I was confused.

"I said, it's about time" She laughed slightly. "I knew you were gay since you were a child Draco darling, just if I didn't say anything... it wasn't true." She looked into my eyes and rested her hand on my knee. "I hated the idea of you not carrying on the family name... but when you got married and had Scorpius, as far as I was concerned, you could take whatever path you wanted then." She started to tear up. "I was upset when you got a divorce, because I loved having a happy family, with your father gone, it got very lonely. But I had you three and I didn't want to let that go, it was obvious you weren't happy and I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of it." She wiped a strolling tear with her other hand. "I had a feeling you would be the real you from then on, which makes me happy."

I couldn't believe the speech she just made... she knew I was gay since I was a child? Mothers really do know their children better than themselves. "I love you mum" I couldn't help welling up myself.

"I love you too Draco" She leant forward to give me a hug. While my face was cosy in her head of long blonde hair, I remembered I should tell her who my boyfriend was... but she beat me to it. As we broke apart, she asked "So who's the lucky guy?"

"Um..." I was scared she wouldn't be so accepting on this one. It was the boy who we were not allowed to mention in the house for a few years, the boy who got my dad angry at the mention of his name. The reason Voldemort took over the manor to hold meetings on how to kill him.

"Is it anyone I know?" She asked. I nodded my head. "From Hogwarts?" I nodded my head again. "Oh Draco I wish I didn't have to play the guessing game, just tell me" She laughed.

"Harry Potter" There it was... out of the bag.

"Oh" She looked genuinely shocked. I couldn't speak till I heard her thoughts, so I sat there quietly with my head down. "Well... I wasn't expecting that. I know you've had a crush on him since first year but - "

"Wait, what?" I couldn't believe what I just heard yet again.

"Darling, you used to sleep talk. Plus all you ever did when your father wasn't around was talk about him. It was obvious." She shrugged.

"Really?"

"Really" She confirmed. Could it be possible that my mother knew everything that went on in my head? I was pleased I got it all out though and got the response I was hoping for. I was happy for a split second, and then I started thinking about my son. He had to hear it from me, he had to hear it soon. I will tell no more lies, keep no more secrets, from now on my family shall know the real me. I just hope the real me is good enough for my son. I don't wish to put him through more shit, but this is something I needed to do, and I will do.

"What's the matter darling?" My mother asked.

"Scorpius" I sighed.

"Does he know?"

"No, but I need to tell him. I just worry it will change things."

"You should know your own son by now Draco, Scorpius is just happy to have people that love him. I doubt your sexual orientation will change anything." She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Mother"

"Will you stay for tea? Give an old woman some company?"

"Of course"


End file.
